Watching Miraculous Ladybug (Pausado hasta nuevo aviso)
by Astrid7026
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el Maestro Fu diera permiso a una protegida suya para mostrarles Miraculous Ladybug a todos? Los compañeros del colegio de nuestros héroes finalmente sabrán quienes se esconden detrás de la mascara, pero ¿Que pasara cuando los propios portadores se den cuenta de que el amor de su vida ha estado su lado en todo momento? ¿Y como racionaran los demás?
1. Prólogo

_**Miraculous Ladybug NO me pertenece, de hacerlo Paris no estaría tan ciego.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Prologo**_

Las clases de ese día ya habían terminado para alegría de todos ellos, toda la clase se encontraba en el parque haciendo lo típico.

Kim y Alix no paraban de discutir amistosa-mente sobre una nueva apuesta.

Rose y Juleka hablaban tranquilamente sobre ese día de clases.

Max jugaba en una pequeña consola mientras Myléne y Iván miraban su partida interesadamente y agarrados de la mano.

Nathaniel dibujaba distraída-mente en su libreta.

Sabrina estaba fielmente al lado de Chloe que trataba de llamar la atención de Adrien quien se la trataba de sacar de encima lo más amablemente que su paciencia le permitía y hablaba con Nino.

Y finalmente Alya y Marinette también hablaban, pero de vez en cuando Marinette le dedicaba una mala mirada a Chloe quien la miraba burlonamente de vez en cuando también.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que el Maestro Fu apareció caminando tranquilamente con ayuda de su bastón, pero lo que llamo la atención de todos los adolescentes era la enorme pero majestuosa loba negra y de ojos rojos que caminaba a su lado.

\- Buenos días jóvenes - Dijo el Maestro Fu cuando llego enfrente de ellos.

\- Oiga, yo le conozco, usted me ayudo cuando Tik...quiero decir, cuando mi gata estaba enferma - Dijo Marinette mirando al anciano quien la miro con una sonrisa amable y cariñosa, pues Marinette sabía de hace muy poquito que el Maestro Fu sabia de su identidad como Ladybug.

\- ¿Gata? Tú no tienes una gata - Dijo Alya mirando a su amiga con curiosidad.

\- Si tengo, pero...lo que pasa es que es muy tímida y suele esconderse cuando viene gente - Dijo Marinette soltando una risita nerviosa.

\- Si, tu y tu compañero rubio me han ayudado en una ocasión - Comento el Maestro Fu señalando También a Adrien quien lo miro con una sonrisa.

\- No fue nada, fue un placer conocerlo - Dijeron Adrien y Marinette al unísono, ambos se miraron y Marinette se ruborizo.

\- Si si muy bonito, pero...¡ Aparta ese monstruo de nosotros viejo loco! - Grito Chloe apuntando a la loba quien le gruño con fastidio mientras el Maestro Fu le acariciaba el cuello para calmarla.

\- Ten más respeto Chloe - Le reprendió Adrien.

\- Además ¿Acaso te ha hecho algo? - Replico Marinette y dejando salir su valor de Ladybug se acercó al animal quien la olisqueo y al segundo después se dejó acariciar y rascar - ¿Lo veis? Es muy tranquila - Dijo Con una sonrisa.

Todos aun miraban al animal con desconfianza, todos excepto Juleka y Adrien quien se acercaron, Juleka se colocó delante de la loba y la rasco detrás de las orejas y Adrien imito los movimientos de Marinette y acaricio a la loba hasta que esta les lamió las manos.

\- Me alegro mucho que Fire Wolf les caiga bien jóvenes, porque es justo ella la que os " _abrirá los ojos_ " - Dijo el Maestro Fu.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - Pregunto Alix sin acabar de entender lo que estaba pasando.

\- Síganme y lo entenderán - Dicho y hecho todos siguieron al anciano y la loba que en un segundo hizo que una luz les cegara y que al segundo siguiente se encontraran en una especie de sala de cine - Adelante querida, ya puedes transformarte - Siguió mirando a la loba oji-roja que pareció asentir.

La loba se separó un poco del anciano y en un segundo se transformó en una joven de la misma edad que los demás adolescentes de la sala, sus ojos rojos se mantenían, tenía colmillos, orejas y cola negra de loba y en su pelo castaño sobresalía una mecha del mismo color rojo que sus ojos, aun así, los miro con una sonrisa.

\- Hola, me llaman Fire Wolf, pero llamadme Sisi, el Maestro Fu me pidió que les mostrara la serie de Miraculous Ladybug...más bien que os muestre la vida de nuestros queridos héroes, eso y sus identidades claro está - Dijo Sisi divertida por la cara que habían puesto todos.

\- ¿Identidades? Espere Maestro Fu, ¡¿No se supone que deben permanecer en...bueno...secreto?! - Dijeron Adrien y Marinette nerviosamente y con cierto miedo.

\- ¡Venga ya! ¡No me digáis que no tenéis curiosidad! - Dijo Nino a lo que Alya asintió con energía.

\- No os preocupes muchachos, ya es hora de que os enteréis de la verdad, estoy seguro de que os llevareis una sorpresa - Dijo el anciano dispuesto a irse.

\- ¿Usted no se queda con nosotros, señor? - Pregunta Adrien.

\- No, os dejo con Sisi, confió con que los cuidarás bien pequeña - Dijo el Maestro Fu mirando esta vez a Sisi.

\- Por supuesto, Maestro - En cuanto el anciano desapareció Sisi se giró a sus compañeros - Ok gente, Marinette y Adrien delante juntos, Nino al lado de Adrien y Alya al lado de Marinette y los demás en la fila de atrás - Dijo con tranquilidad.

\- ¡¿Porque la panadera está al lado de mi Adrien-boo?! - Chillo Chloe haciendo sus típicos berrinches.

\- Porque yo lo quiero así - Dijo Sisi con simpleza como si fuera obvio.

\- ¡¿SABES QUIEN ES MI PADRE?! - Grito Chloe haciendo que Sisi rodara los ojos y moviera su cola de un lado a otro con fastidio.

\- Me da igual que tu padre sea el alcalde de París, él no tiene poder sobre mí, básicamente porque no sabe que los lobos como yo existimos y si se lo dices a alguien no te van a creer - Respondió Sisi sentándose en una butaca de la fila de delante también - En fin, comencemos...el primer capítulo es...TORMENTOSA.


	2. Tormentosa

_**Miraculous Ladybug NO me pertenece, de ser así Paris no estaría tan ciego**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Tormentosa**_

Sisi: _Ok, pues comencemos_ \- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro que pasó a ser a una carcajada mal disimulada al ver las caras de interés de todos ellos excepto por las caras de miedo de Marinette y Adrien.

 **[ Opening ]**

 **[ Estudio de TV ]**

 **(Alec comienza a presentar el programa mientras Mireille y Aurore bajan de la limusina saludando a las personas delante del edificio de televisión)**

 **Alec:** _ **¡Bienvenidos a la final de nuestra competencia de KIDZ+ en donde hoy se anunciara la afortunada ganadora de nuestra chica del clima de KIDZ+! ¡Comenzamos con 5.000 concursantes, y con la ayuda del publico en casa reducimos el talento a dos fabulosas jovencitas! ¡Demos la bienvenida a nuestras fantásticas finalistas! ¡A mi derecha Aurore Beauréal! ¡Y a mi Izquierda Mireille Caquet! ¿¡Quien sera la afortunada ganadora!? ¡Boten ahora! ¡Presiones #1 para Aurore y #2 para Mireille! ¡Y recuerden, aplica costes de texto!**_ **(Anuncia enérgicamente mientras guiñaba un ojo a la audiencia)**

Alya: _Me acuerdo de ese día..._

Alix: _Eso fue hace un año ¿Verdad?_

Adrien: _Si_

Chloe: _Yo hubiera ganado a todas ellas_ \- Dijo apartándose el pelo de manera diva.

Sisi: _Claro, porque eres taaaaaan adorable_ \- Dijo sarcásticamente a lo que Marinette rió al reconocer la frase que ella misma dijo estando como Ladybug.

 **[ Casa Dupain-Cheng ]**

 **(Marinette corre detrás de Manon quien le ha cojido uno de sus sombreros.)**

Chloe: _¿¡Porque vemos a la panadera!? ¡Yo quiero ver a mi amiga Ladybug!_ \- Dijo haciendo berrinche.

Sisi: _Porque su vida es mas divertida que la tuya_

Alya: _Y no te atrevas a meterte con ella, Marinette tiene mas bondad en su dedo meñique que tu en todo tu cuerpo_ \- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

 **Marinette:** _ **¡Por favor Manon, devuélvemelo!**_ **(Mientras corría detrás de Manon quien reía divertida.)**

 **Manon:** _ **¡Es que quiero ser diseñadora de modas!**_ **(Mientras saltaba sobre el sofá y esquivaba a Marinette que acabo cayendo sobre el sofá)**

Chloe: _Tan torpe como siempre, mira que eres tonta._

Marinette ya se comenzaba a enfadar e iba a responder pero cierta persona se le adelanto.

Adrien: _Calla Chloe, no tienes razones para meterte con ella, Marinette no te ha hecho nada malo por lo que te agradecería que la dejaras en paz_ \- Dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Marinette aprovechando que estaba sentado a su lado.

Sisi: _Así se habla Agreste, protege lo que es tuyo_ \- Dijo divertida, lo iba a pasar muy bien con ese grupito.

Marinette: _¡Sisi!_ \- La pobre parecía un tomate.

 **Marinette:** _ **¡Manon por favor, no esta terminado, lo vas a arruinar!**_ **(Se da cuenta de que esta debajo de la mesa y se agacha para cojerla pero al levantar la cabeza se golpea contra la mesa)** _ **¡Aiiggh!**_ **(Sigue buscando a Manon asta que ve un bulto detrás de la cortina, se ríe y se dirije hacia la cortina de puntillas pero al abrirla se da cuenta de que es una muñeca con el sombrero puesto, pero ni rastro de Manon)** _ **¿Ah?**_

 **Manon:** _ **¡Voy a votar por Mireille! ¡Es la mejor!**_ **(Emocionada con el móvil de Marinette en las manos)**

 **Marinette:** _ **¡Oye, mi teléfono!**_ **(Le quita su móvil con una mano mientras que en la otra sujeta su sombrero)**

 **(Manon hace un puchero pero vuelve a quitarle el sobrero de la mano y corre riendo de nuevo.)**

 **Marinette:** _ **¡Ahh! ¿Porque acepte hacer esto otra vez?**_ **(Tikki sale del bolsito y sube asta posarse en el hombro/espalda de su portadora y ríe divertida)** _ **¡Escóndete Tikki!**_ **(Haciendo señas para que se volviera a esconder)**

Todos menos Adrinette y Sisi: ¿Que es eso?

Sisi: Una gata sin pelo, que habla y vuela que Marinette gano en Achu por bailar tap... - Dijo distraída mente pero con una sonrisita picara mirando de reojo a la pareja de superhéroes.

Marinette estaba nerviosa y se undió cuanto pudo en el asiento mientras abrazaba el bolso donde estaba Tikki mientras que Adrien estaba que no sabia que hacer.

Adrien: Un Kwami...princesa...my Lady...no me lo puedo creer, como he podido ser tan ciego, ahora me doy cuenta de todo... - Dijo mirando de reojo a Marinette.

 **Tikki:** _ **No te inquietes ¿Sabes que? Si puedes manejar a Manon un día, cualquier villano que encuentres sera pan comido**_ **(Suena el timbre y Tikki se esconde rápidamente)**

Todos menos Adrinette y Sisi: ¿¡Villano!?

Alya: Amiga...¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?

Marinette: Pues...da igual, solo mira el capitulo y lo entenderás... - Dijo con semblante preocupado.

Adrien se acerco a ella, estaba casi seguro que Marinette era Ladybug pero quería verlo con sus propios ojos, pero darle una pista no seria nada malo.

Adrien: No te preocupes princesa, ya veras como todo sale bien - Le susurro mientras Marinette se sonrojaba mucho y habría los ojos lo mas que pudo.

Marinette: Gra-Gracias - No se lo podía creer, solo una persona la había llamado así antes...y esa persona era Chat Noir...pero eso era imposible ¿Verdad?

 **(Marinette abre la puerta encontrándose a Alya igual de entusiasmada que siempre.)**

Alya: _Se me callan gente que aquí esta la mejor reportera del mundo_ \- Dijo haciendo una postura de Diva

Kim: _Y yo que pensaba que el único Divo era Adrien._

Adrien _¡Oye!_ \- Dijo riendo con todos los demás.

 **Marinette:** _ **¡Alya!**_

 **Alya:** _ **¡Hola! ¡Te tengo una noticia! ¡Adivina quien se esta tomando fotos en el parque!**_ **(Mostrando-le su móvil donde se ve a Adrien en una sesión de fotos en el parque y Marinette le arrebata el móvil)**

 **Marinette:** _ **¡¿Ahora?! ¿¡Adrien esta en el parque ahora mismo!?**_ **(Alya solo asiente apoyada en el marco de la puerta)**

 **Alya:** _ **Mientras hablamos.**_

 **Marinette:** _ **¡Hay dios! Y-y ¿Que le voy a decir?**_ **(Super emocionada)**

 **Alya:** _ **Lo que siempre se dice, yo...uhh...eh..whaa...ahh**_ **(Imitando a Marinette)**

 **Marinette:** _ **Basta**_ **(Sonriendo Divertida)**

Alix: _¡Dos mio Marinette! ¡Mas obvia no puedes ser!_ \- Dijo mientras se reía de las payasadas de Alya.

Marinette solo quería que se la tragara la Tierra mientras se abrazaba las rodillas acercándolas a su pecho mas sonrojada que nunca.

Adrien la miro disimuladamente y sonrió con ternura, Marinette era una chica adorable.

 **Manon:** _ **¿Quien es ella?**_ **(Asomándose entre las piernas de Marinette)**

 **Marinette:** _ **¡Ups! olvide este pequeño detalle.**_

 **Alya:** _ **¿Quien es este detalle?**_ **(Mientras saluda a Manon con una mano)**

 **Marinette:** _ **Es Manon, la hija de una amiga de mi mamá. La cuidare toda la tarde. ¡Aah! ¡Ay no! ¡No puedo salir!**_

 **Alya:** _ **Déjame adivinar, otro favor al que no te pudiste negar**_ **(Divertida)**

 **Marinette:** _ **¡No! Es que no...pude...negarme**_ **(mientras se agacha derrotada)**

Nino: _Típico, si es que eres demasiado buena Marinette_

Rose: _Bueno, yo creo que es algo bueno que cuides a la niña de la amiga de tu mama, si es que se ve que es muy buena._

Marinette y Alya: _siiii, es un angelito_ \- Ambas lo dijeron sarcásticamente pero con una sonrisa, en el fondo Manon era un amor.

 **Alya:** _ **Escucha, no hay problema, yo cuidare a este pequeño detalle por ti.**_

 **Marinette:** _ **Gracias, pero soy responsable de ella...ademas, yo no te aria eso, ella es...un verdadero ángel**_ **(Grita al oír ruidos desde la cocina)** _ **¡Manon eso no!**_ **(Le quita una olla y la deja en el sofá. Marinette sigue persiguiéndola. Alya que seguía observando la escena se sienta en el sofá)** _ **Ay, ¡Ven acá!**_ **(Manon se escabulle y vuelve a cojer la olla, Marinette la persigue y acaba acercándose a Alya arrastrando a Manon a la fuerza)**

Max : _¡¿Pero que le as dado a esa niña?!_

Marinette: _¡A mi no me mires! Cuando llego ya venia como una moto_ \- La azabache suspiro mientras se volvía a sentar bien.

 **Alya:** _ **Eres muy débil Marinette, yo tengo que cuidar a mis hermanas todo el tiempo, lo que me hace una experta en tratar a angelitos.**_

 **Manon:** _ **¿Y ti quien eres?**_

 **Alya:** _ **Soy un unicornio mítico del mundo de Reespa, disfrazado como una humana totalmente fabulosa, concedo deseos mágicos, pero solo a los monitos que se portan bien**_ **(Le da un toquecito en la nariz con cariño)**

No hace falta aclarar que toda la sala se estaba destornillando de la risa.

Nino: _Oye, yo me he portado bien ¿Me concedes un deseo?_ \- Dijo entre divertido y coqueto.

Alya: _¡Venga ya! ¡Manon solo tiene 5 años!_

 **Manon: (Se ríe)** _ **No te creo...¿O si?**_ **(Alya alza a Manon en el aire mientras le da vueltas asta que la pone en los hombros de Marinette)**

 **Alya:** _ **Ahora vamos todas al parque**_ **(Mientras le levanta la barbilla a Marinette con un dedo y se dirige a la puerta)**

 **Manon:** _ **¡Hurra!**_

 **Marinette:** _ **¡Okay!**_ **(Sigue a Alya)**

 **[ Estudio de TV ]**

 **Alec:** _ **¡Llegó el momento que hemos esperado! ¡Los espectadores en casa tomaron la decisión, y la nueva chica del clima de KIDZ+ es...**_ **(Se muestran los botos, Mireille gana por mucho)** _ **¡Mireille!**_ **(Aurore grita entre sorprendida eh indignada mientras el publico aplaude a Mireille. Alec se gira a Aurore)** _ **Ay, creo que te aplasto, mejor suerte para la próxima**_ **(Aurore se va muy enojada del plato) ¿Por que te molestas?** _ **¡Perdiste solo por medio millón de votos!**_

Rose: _Eso es cruel, pobrecita_ \- Dijo sintiendo lastima por la pobre Aurore.

Sisi: _Si, son por cosas como estas por las que no me cae del todo bien Alec, ademas ese concurso es una estupidez._

Chloe: _Claro, dices eso porque tu nunca podrías ganar nada con esas pintas de salvaje_ \- Dijo burlonamente señalando a la cola y orejas de la joven loba.

Sisi: _No, porque soy consciente de que lo de verdad importa esta en tu forma de ser, en como tratas a las personas y no en si eres bonita o no._

Marinette: _Estoy de acuerdo_ \- Dijo sonriendo.

 **[ Guarida de Hawk Moth ]**

 **(Se abre el gran ventanal de la guarida)**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **Las vibraciones son muy fuertes, puedo percibir el sentimiento de la ira y tristeza, el momento de debilidad de mi próxima victima, una presa fácil para mi akuma**_ **(Convierte una mariposa en akuma y el akuma se va volando por la ventana)**

Marinette y Adrien prestaban especial atención a la pantalla.

Adrinette: _Hawk Moth..._

Alya: _¿Ese es quien quiere derrotar a Ladybug y Chat Noir?_

Sisi: _Si, su nombre es Hawk Moth y utiliza el Miraculous de mala manera, es un maldito egoísta, quiere el poder absoluto, pero aun no estoy del todo segura para que._

Myléne: _¡Que miedo!_

Iván: _No te preocupes linda, recuerda que Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre están aquí para protegernos._

Marinette y Adrien sonrieron ante las palabras dichas por su amigo.

 **[ Estudio de TV ]**

 **(Aurore pulsa el botón del ascensor y entra en el)**

 **Aurore:** _ **¡Yo debí ganar! ¡Tengo talento, la imagen de estrella! ¡Lo tengo todo! ¡Pero ella me lo arrebató todo! ¡Ellos me lo arrebataron todo, ellos...!**_ **(Se va la luz y Aurore cae de rodillas al suelo del ascensor confundida)** _ **¿Uh? ¡Ah!**_ **(El akuma consigue colarse en el ascensor y Aurore trata de golpearlo asustada con la sombrilla)** _ **¡Ngh! ¡Ah!**_ **(Abre la sombrilla y el akuma la infecta)**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **Tienes razón, tu debiste haber ganado, si...**_

 **Aurore:** _ **¿Yo debí haber ganado, si! (Se levanta)**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **Clima Tempestuoso, yo soy Hawk Moth, te doy el poder de buscar venganza como mi chica del clima, solo tienes que traerme los Miraculous, ¿Puedes hacer eso?**_

 **Aurore:** _ **¡Si!**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **Esa es mi chica del clima, enséñale al mundo quien es la mejor chica del clima en realidad.**_

 **(Aurore se transforma en Clima Tempestuoso)**

Marinette: _Por lo que es así como se causa un akuma..._ \- Dijo interesada.

Adrien: _Si, que cruel que Hawk Moth se aproveche de las desgracias ajenas_ \- Dijo Adrien con la misma expresión que Marinette quien solo asintió a las palabras dichas por el rubio.

Sisi: _Como cuando no te das cuenta que actúas como tu alter-ego_ \- Susurro para que nadie la oiga.

 **[ Parque ]**

 **(Adrien se esta posando para su sesión de fotos)**

 **(Marinette, Alya y Manon se esconden detrás de un árbol)**

 **Marinette:** _ **Muy bien, vamos a caminar por ahí muy tranquilas como si solo estuviéramos paseando.**_

 **Alya:** _ **¿Y luego que?**_

Marinette: _¡NO! ¡Te lo suplico salta esta parte! ¡Por lo que mas quieras!_

Sisi: _Marinette tranquilízate, te prometo que no va a pasar nada malo_ \- Dijo mientras Alya abrazaba a Marinette.

Alya: _Pues ya es tarde para seguir manteniendo lo en secreto..._

 **Marinette:** _ **Luego...¡Le invitare a un smoothie después de la sesión de fotos, y luego nos casaremos, viviremos felices en una hermosa casita! Tendremos dos hijos ¡No, tres hijos! Y un perro, tal vez un gato, nah, sin gatos ¡Un hamster! ¡Me encantan los hamsters!**_ **(Totalmente enamorada)**

Chloe: _¡Jajaja que patética jajaja!_ \- Dijo cruelmente haciendo que unas finas lagrimas se deslizaran por las mejillas de Marinette ante tal humillación.

Adrien estaba sonrojado pero aun así le seco las lagrimas suavemente.

Adrien: _Es un plan bonito pero...¿No podemos tener también un gato? Ademas, por alguna razón no les caigo muy bien a los perros_ \- Dijo sonriendo le, Marinette estaba sonrojada y se había quedado hechizada por la mirada verde de su amigo.

 **Alya:** _ **Dejemos lo en que íbamos pasando por ahí, y veremos si podemos invitarle a un smoothie.**_

 **(Marinette solo atina a sonreír nerviosamente)**

 **Fotógrafo:** _ **¡Magnifico! ¡Super! ¡Ahora quiero ver fuego en tus ojos!**_ **(Sacando fotos)**

 **Marinette:** _ **Recuerden, tranquilas, super tranquilas...**_ **(Caminando de forma exagerada)**

Juleka: _si, estas muy tranquila Marinette..._

 **Alya:** _ **Aquí no podemos ser invisibles.**_

 **Marinette:** _ **Okay, comencemos de nuevo**_ **(Empujándolas para volver a su escondite en el árbol)**

 **(Adrien las ve y les saluda con la mano)**

 **Marinette:** _ **¿¡Viste eso!? ¡Me saludó!**_ **(Saludando también con la mano y dando un par de codazos a Alya)**

Adrien: _Por supuesto, me alegre mucho de ver caras conocidas en la sesión de fotos, ya me estaba aburriendo de estar ahí solo_ \- Dijo con una sonrisilla que a Marinette le volvió a recordar a su felino compañero.

Chloe: _Pues haberme llamado y de paso posamos juntos Adrien-boo_ \- Dijo con una asquerosa voz melosa.

Adrien: _No gracias, prefiero posar solo, o con alguien que sepa que quedara bien, que luego la bronca porque las fotos no quedan bien me las llevo yo_ \- Dijo para quitarse a la rubia oxigenada de encima.

 **Alya:** _ **Si, también lo vi, es normal porque estamos en la misma clase**_ **(Le baja la mano a Marinette)**

 **[ Estudio de TV ]**

 **(Mireille entra en el ascensor abrazando a su premio, pero al salir se encuentra con Clima Tempestuoso)**

 **Clima** _ **Tempestuoso: Soy Clima Tempestuoso, la única chica del clima que siempre predice el clima bien, y lamentablemente para ti, hay un maldito frete frió acercándose, ¡Ahora mismo!**_ **(Levanta su sombrilla y lanza una ráfaga de hielo que atrapa a Mireille)**

 **Mireille:** _ **¡Que alguien me saque de aquí! ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!**_ **(Golpeando el hielo)**

Rose: _Pobrecita, se a pasado, a sido muy mala no tenia porque haber sido tan cruel - Dijo un tanto indignada._

Adrien: _Eso no es verdad, ninguna de las dos en culpable._

Marinette: _Adrien tiene razón, las dos solo son dos victimas mas de Hawk Moth._

Sisi: _Cierto, es él el verdadero culpable de todo ello, pero mirándolo por el lado bueno...si el no hubiera aparecido tampoco hubieran aparecido Ladybug y Chat Noir_ \- Dijo con esa tranquilidad que parecía natural en ella

 **[ Parque ]**

 **(El fotógrafo seguía tomándole fotos a Adrien entusiasmada mente)**

 **Fotógrafo:** _ **¡Bravo, eso es! Dame una sonrisa cuando mamma traiga el spaghetti ¡Oh no! Mamma tiro el spaghetti, ahora tendrás que comerte el spaghetti del suelo ¡Oh si, estas enojado! ¡Muéstrame el enojo, si, si!**_

 **(Manon mira la escena aburrida asta que se fija en unos globos)**

 **Manon:** _ **Marinette, quiero un globo con la cara de Mireille ¿Puedo, Marinette?...¿Marinette? ¡Marinette!**_

 **Marinette:** _ **¡Aah!**_ **(Se asusta por el grito de Manon)**

Kim: _¿En que mundo estabas Marinette?_

Alya: _En Adrienlandia_ \- Dijo Riendo.

Marinette: _Gracias Alya, yo también te quiero mucho_ \- Dijo Sonrojada, esta chica se pasa el día sonrojada.

 **Fotógrafo:** _ **¡Maah! ¡Silencio!**_ **(Fastidiado)**

 **Manon:** _ **¡Cómprame lo!**_ **(Tirando de Marinette)**

 **Alya:** _ **Tranquila pequeñita, yo te compro el globo**_ **(Agachándose asta su altura)**

 **Manon:** _ **¡No! ¡Quiero ir con Marinette!**_ **(Abrazándose a la pierna de Marinette)**

 **Marinette:** _ **Hmmm...yo me encargo Alya, yo soy la niñera**_ **(Arrastrando a Manon quien todavía estaba abrazada a su pierna)**

 **Alya:** _ **¿Pero y Adrien?**_

Adrien: _No me voy a ir a ningún lado, lo prometo_ \- Le dijo juguetona mente a Marinette para intentar que ella se soltara un poco debido a que volvía a estar de forma muy tímida.

Marinette: _Jijiji_

 **[ Estudio de TV ]**

 **(Clima Tempestuoso sale mientras que la multitud aclama a Mireille)**

 **Multitud:** _ **¡Mireille! ¡Mireille! ¡Mireille!...**_

 **Clima Tempestuoso:** _ **Ah, jaja**_ **(Levantando los brazos)**

 **Persona random:** _ **¿Donde esta Mireille?**_

Nino: _Mala pregunta amigo_

 **Clima Tempestuoso:** _ **Ugh...a todos aquellos que votaron por Mireille les aconsejo que vayan adentro, se va a poner bastante tempestuoso, Ay, que pena, ya es tarde**_ **(Crea una ráfaga de viento que envía a todas las personas a volar)**

 **[ Parque ]**

 **(Marinette le compra el globo a Manon)**

 **Marinette:** _ **Listo, ahora regresemos.**_

 **Manon:** _ **¡Quiero subirme en el carrusel!**_

 **(Marinette paga apresurada mente el globo y va tras Manon)**

 **Marinette:** _ **Uh, no, no,no, tenemos que regresar con Adrien...oh.**_

 **Manon:** _ **Lo prometiste, no vas a romper tu promesa ¿O si?**_

 **Marinette:** _ **Por favor, por favor, no, no pongas esos ojos...sabes que no puedo negarme a...**_

 **(Mano hace ojitos y Marinette suspira derrotada)**

 **Manon:** _ **¡Yupi!...**_ **(Agarra a Marinette de la mano y la arrastra hacia el carrusel)**

Max: _¿Te das cuenta que en realidad no le prometiste nada?_

Marinette: _En realidad si, la ultima vez que la cuidé le prometí que cuando volviera a cuidarla la llevaría al carrusel_ \- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

 **(Clima Tempestuoso vuela sobre unas calles y ve un globo de Mireille)**

 **Clima Tempestuoso:** _ **¡Uh!**_

 **Vendedor:** _ **No te preocupes pequeño, aquí esta otro**_ **(Al niño que lloraba porque se le había escapado su antiguo globo)**

Sisi: _Tristemente personas como él ya casi no quedan en ese mundo_ \- Dijo negando dramáticamente con la cabeza

 **(El fotógrafo sigue tomando fotos de Adrien pero el ya esta cansado)**

 **Fotógrafo:** _ **No, no ¡No! ¡Ese chico a comido demasiado spaghetti! Necesito mas energía, mas romance, necesito ¡Ah...una chica!**_ **(Corre asta donde estaba Alya sentada)** _ **Necesito un extra.**_

 **Alya:** _ **¿Quien? ¿Yo?**_

 **Fotógrafo:** _ **¡Si, tu! ¡Para posar con el señor Adrien!**_

 **Alya: ¡** _ **Ah!...uhh...usted no me quiere a mi...yo, uh creo que...uh...tengo una reacción alérgica a esta manzana, conozco a la persona que necesita, espere un momento**_ **(Corre al carrusel donde están Manon y Marinette)** _ **¡Necesitan un extra para posar con Adrien!**_

 **Marinette:** _ **¡¿Que?! ¡¿Enserio?!**_ **(Ilusionada)**

 **Manon:** _ **¿Ese chico es tu novio?**_

 **Marinette:** _ **¿¡Que!? No...bueno ¿Si? No.**_

Chloe: _¡Ja! Ya quisieras panadera, tu no esas a la altura de salir con un chico con tanto poder y clase como Adrien_ \- Dijo arrogante mente.

Marinette: _¿¡Es que es lo único que ves!? ¿¡Su herencia familiar!? ¿¡Su estatus social!? ¡Pues para tu información yo me doy cuenta de que Adrien en un chico amable, justo, caballeroso y se que puedo pedir su ayuda porque el vendría, a mi no me importa el dinero o la fama que tiene, me importa el echo que es buena persona!_ \- Había actuado como Ladybug y cuando se dio cuenta se avergonzó mucho y se volvió a sentar, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había levantado.

Adrien: _Gracias Marinette, significa mucho para mi ver que hay personas a quien le importo por como soy y no por lo que tengo_ \- Dijo mirándolo sorprendido y agradecido.

Sisi y Alya: _Pero mira que hacen buena pareja_ \- Suspiraron divertidas y enternecidas

 **Alya:** _ **Rápido, ¿Que estas esperando?**_

 **Marinette:** _ **Pero...¿Que hago con Manon?**_

 **(Alya le hace señas para que se aparte y se sube en el carrusel detrás de Manon)**

 **Alya:** _ **Tu hazte cargo de tu príncipe azul y yo cuidare de la señorita unicornio, de todos modos no sabes controlarla.**_

 **Manon:** _ **Claro que no ¡Marinette es mi niñera!**_ **(se cruza de brazos)**

 **Alya:** _ **Confía**_ **(A Manon)** _ **¡Unicornios unidos! Vamos a Reespa a buscar un par de aldeanos para concederles unos deseos ¡Yee-ha!**_

 **Manon:** _ **¡Yee-ha!**_

Todos menos Alya: ¡Yee-ha!

 **(Marinette sonríe y se va, pero los ciudadanos comienzan a gritar asustados y Marinette se da la vuelta)**

 **Clima Tempestuoso:** _ **Nadie concede deseos.**_

 **(Marinette se da cuenta de Clima Tempestuoso y ve como esta lanza una ráfaga de viento a los civiles, el viento envuelve al carrusel y lo congela)**

 **Persona random:** _ **¡Corran!**_

 **(Marinette corre detrás de una banca y abre su bolsito de donde sale Tikki)**

 **Marinette:** _ **¡Transformación! ¡Tikki motas! ¡Si!**_ **(Marinette se transforma en Ladybug)**

Todos menos Adrinette y Sisi: _¡MARINETTE ES LADYBUG!_

Sisi: _Esperad un momento mas por favor_

 **(Mas personas gritan y Adrien corre hacia donde esta su mochila, la abre y se sorprende al verla vacía)**

 **Adrien:** _ **¿Plagg? ¡Plagg!**_

 **Plagg:** _ **¡No estoy! ¡Estoy dormido!**_ **(Adrien alza un trozo de queso Camembert y Plagg vuela asta el queso)** _ **Para tu información yo puedo oler el Camembert mientras duermo, es uno de mis tantos talentos.**_

 **Adrien:** _ **Genial, pero no hay tiempo para hablar de queso ¡Plagg las garras!**_ **(Adrien se transforma en Chat Noir)**

Todos menos Adrinette y Sisi: _¡ADRIEN ES CHAT NOIR!_

Sisi: _¿Estáis bien chicos?_ \- Le pregunto a Marinette y Adrien con cierta preocupación lo que atrajo la atención de los demás hacia la pareja de superhéroes.

Marinette: _Yo...lo si-siento_ \- Dijo mientras comenzaba a sollozar, alterada por el llanto de su portadora Tikki salio del bolsito y se poso sombre su hombro, igual que Plagg quien salio y se sentó en la cabeza de Adrien mirando con cierta pena a la joven azabache.

Tikki: _No digas tonterías, eres la mejor Ladybug que París pudiera tener_ \- Le dijo mientras le abrazaba la mejilla, pero la joven no se calmaba.

Marinette: _No es ve-verdad, soy un desastre, ya l-lo dije cuando obtuve el Mi-Miraculous, Ladybug es solo eso, una mas-mascara, debajo de ella solo soy u-una tonta, tímida y patosa ch-chica, lo siento gatito, n-no soy qui-quien creías que era_ \- Sollozo ella mientras bajaba la mirada.

Alya: _Marinette..._

Adrien: _Mírame princesa, por favor mírame_ \- Adrien le levanto la mirada para que Marinette le viera a los ojos - _Estoy muy contento de que seas tu, eres Ladybug con y sin la mascara, eres justa, hermosa, desinteresada, curiosa y sobretodo impresionante mente valiente, si soy sincero hace un tiempo llevo sintiendo cosas por ti y por Ladybug, y ahora entiendo que solo estaba enamorado de una sola chica, te amo Marinette, con y sin macara y ten por seguro que no había nadie mas perfecta que tu para el Miraculous de la creación_ \- Le dijo para luego abrazara y besar-la tierna mente.

Marinette: _Te amo gatito_

Adrien: _Y yo a ti My Lady_

Sisi: _Y con esta hermosa y esperada escena ya podéis preguntar..._

Alya: _¡No me puedo creer que seas Ladybug! ¡Que mala reportera soy!_ \- Dijo abrazando a su amiga con fuerza.

Marinette: _Una demasiado buena, as estado a punto de descubrirme en muchas ocasiones._

Plagg: _Nunca lo habría sabido, la magia del propio Miraculous hace que las personas no os reconozcan a menos que os vean transformarse o destransformarse_ \- Dijo sabiamente.

Tikki: _Wow Plagg, en verdad prestas atención_ \- Dijo sorprendida

Plagg: _¿Que creías galletita?_

 **Ladybug:** _ **¿Ay, porque deje a Manon? ¡No debí hacer eso! No, Alya tiene razón, esta en buenas manos, debo confiar en ella**_ **(A Alya y Manon)** _ **¡Las sacare de ahí! Voy a cortar esa bola de hielo**_ **(Usa su yoyo pero no funciona y el yoyo acaba por golpearla en la cabeza haciendo que caiga al suelo)** _ **¡Bueno, plan B!**_ **(A Alya y Manon)** _ **Bueno, todo va a estar bien.**_

 **Manon:** _ **¿Y Marinette?**_ **(Pregunta preocupada)**

 **Ladybug:** _ **No se ha olvidado de ti, Manon**_ **(Colocándose de cuclillas)**

 **Manon:** _ **¿Como sabes mi nombre?**_

Nino: _Casi te descubres a ti misma_

 **Ladybug:** _ **¿Ah? Uh...Marinette me lo dijo, enseguida regresa de acuerdo**_ **(Se va columpiándose con ayuda de su yoyo)**

 **[ Parque ]**

 **(Clima Tempestuoso sale del parque)**

 **Chat Noir:** _ **Oye reina del hielo ¿Que quieres con tanto terror? ¿Que tal si buscas a alguien de tu temperatura?**_ **(Sobre la baya del parque)**

Nino: _¿Adrien? ¿Ese eres tu?_ \- Dijo sin poder creer ver a su amigo así.

Adrien: _Si, ese es el verdadero Adrien, no la tonta fachada que mi padre a creado_ \- Dijo bajando la mirada.

Marinette: _Con nosotros puedes ser tu mismo gatito, no tienes que fingir con nosotros._

Adrien: _Gracias mi amor_ \- Dijo besando a una sonrojada Marinette mientras Chloe hacia berrinche detrás de ellos.

 **Clima Tempestuoso:** _ **¡Mi nombre no es reina del hielo, es Clima Tempestuoso!**_ **(Indignada)**

 **Chat Noir:** _ **Escucha, hoy soy un felino mas generoso de lo que soy siempre, así que...cálmate y deja de aterrar ¿Okay?**_ **(Baja elegantemente de la baya mientras juega con su cola)**

Marinette: _¿En serio? ¡Venga! Sabias que no iba a funcionar - Dijo riendo alegremente recibiendo un empujoncito cariñoso por parte del rubia antes de volver a recostarla en su hombro._

 **(Clima Tempestuoso con mala cara le lanza un viento a Chat que lo mana a volar, literalmente)**

 **Chat Noir:** _ **¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**_ **(Finalmente cae al suelo golpeándose con varios coches)**

Nino: _¡Dios mio! ¿¡Estas bien!? No tienes nada mal después de esos golpes ¿¡Verdad!?_ \- Dijo preocupado.

Adrien: _No te preocupes Nino, el traje es muy fuerte y con el tiempo te acostumbras, hemos recibido perores_ \- Trato de tranquilizarlo.

Alya: _Ok, pero si pasa algo y termináis heridos no dudéis en venir a buscarnos, a cualquiera de nosotros, excepto Chloe claro, pero todos estaríamos dispuestos a ayudaros_ \- Dijo igualmente un poco preocupada por sus amigos.

Marinette: _Lo prometemos._

 **(Ladybug aparece y le da la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse)**

 **Ladybug:** _ **Creí que los gatos siempre caían de pie**_ **(Divertida)**

 **Chat Noir:** _ **Bueno, gracia Ladybug, pero tengo todo calculado**_ **(Trata de besar su mano pero Ladybug se la aparta colocando un dedo en su nariz)**

 **Ladybug:** _ **No hay tiempo para tu gran encanto Chat Noir, pero bienvenido.**_

Alya: _Que irónico, menudo cuadrado amoroso os habías montado vosotros solos_ \- Dijo Alya con gracia a lo que los aludidos sonrieron y se abrazaron mas fuerte.

Sisi: _La vida...y sus cosas..._

 **Clima Tempestuoso:** _ **Deben esperar rayos y tormentas, como ¡Como ahora!**_ **(Alza su sombrilla y lanza un rayo, el cielo se vuelve gris y cae un rayo gusto donde estaba Chat Noir, pero Ladybug lo empuja a tiempo y los hace caer de forma que Chat esta sobre ella)**

 **Chat Noir:** _ **¿Ah?**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **¡Ah!**_

 **(Chat sonríe coqueto pero Ladybug le gira el rostro hacía Clima Tempestuoso para que vuelva a centrarse en el akuma y se levanta)**

Kim: _¿Es siempre así?_

Marinette: _Si, y aunque no lo admitiera en el fondo me gustaban tus coqueteos gatito -_ Dijo alzando la cabeza para mirarlo.

Adrien: _Lo sabia_ \- Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante besando la frente de su Lady.

 **Chat Noir:** _ **Te acabas de ganar una pelea de gatos**_ **(Comienza a correr en dirección de Clima Tempestuoso)**

 **Clima Tempestuoso:** _ **¡Hielo negro!**_ **(Cubre toda la calle de hielo haciendo que Chat patine y le lanza una ráfaga de viento)**

 **Ladybug:** _ **Ahhh ¡Te tengo!**_ **(Se sujeta con el yoyo a una farola y agarra a Chat por la cola, de pronto el viento para y caen al suelo)**

Todos menos Adrinette: _¡Auch!_

Adrinette: _Gajes del oficio_ \- Dijeron con una risita leve.

 **Clima Tempestuoso ve un cartel con la cara de Mireille y la destruye con rabia con un rayo)**

 **Chat Noir:** _ **Un Chat Noir puede aprovechar el viento de la ráfaga**_ **(Esta apunto de volver a correr en su dirección pero Ladybug lo detiene agarrándolo de la cola otra vez)**

 **Ladybug:** _ **Tranquilo gatito, piensa antes de saltar.**_

 **Chat Noir:** _ **¿Tienes algún plan?**_ **(Acariciándose la cola)**

 **Ladybug:** _ **Solo sígueme**_ **(Comienzan a correr por las paredes)**

Kim y Alix: _¡Mola!_

Kim: _Tenéis que enseñarnos a hacer eso._

Alix: _Si por favor_

Adrien: _Lo siento pero a menos que queráis acabar con varios huesos rotos no os lo recomendaría._

Marinette: _Son ciertas ventajas de ser portador de un Miraculous, es el traje lo que nos da esa agilidad, aunque en realidad ay muchas cosas que ya puedo hacer sin tener que transformarme_ \- Dijo Pensativa.

Adrien: _Cierto._

Tikki y Plagg: _Eso es porque vuestro cuerpo ya se ha acostumbrado a esta clase de esfuerzo físico_ \- Dijeron los Kwamis que se encontraban en el hombro de su respectivo portador.

Plagg: _Por eso es por lo que os dijimos que bajaseis el ritmo en educación física, porque llamaríais mucho la atención._

 **Clima Tempestuoso:** _ **¡Ugh!**_ **(Ladybug y Chat Noir saltan para atacarla)** _ **¡Ustedes de nuevo!**_ **(Vuelve ha lanzaros con una ráfaga de viento)**

 **Ladybug y Chat Noir:** _ **¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!**_ **(Cuando caen esquivan todos los coches que estaban a punto de aplastarlos)**

 **Ladybug:** _ **¿Ah?**_ **(Se da cuenta de que un autobús los va a aplastar por lo que abraza a Chat por el cuello y hace girar su yoyo de forma que corta un hueco del autobús para que no les haga daño, cuando el yoyo deja de girar cae en la cabeza de Chat)**

 **Chat Noir:** _ **¡Au!**_ **(Se soba la cabeza mientras Ladybug ríe)**

Nino: _¡Venga ya! Te caes de no se cuanta altura, te golpeas contra coches cual pelota de pin-pon ¿Y te quejas de eso?_

Adrien: _En mi defensa diré que nuestras armas son fui fuertes_

 **[ Parque ]**

 **(Alya juega con Manon para distraerla mientras unos bomberos tratan de romper el hielo para liberarlas)**

 **Alya: (Cantando)** _ **Crujiente hielo de limón, golpe uno, golpe dos, ¡Quieta!**_

 **(Alya aparta las manos y Manon falla la palmada)**

 **Manon:** _ **Oye, no es justo, ¡Siempre ganas!**_ **(El hielo comienza a acercarse)** _ **¿Ah? ¿Que fue eso?**_

 **Alya:** _ **Uh, es...¡El gran rey duende! ¡Comió mucho y se ensució! ¡Jojojo!**_ **(Alya se levanta y comienza a jugar con Manon, pero el hielo vuelve a crujir)** _ **¿Quieres oír un cuento?**_ **(Vuelve con Manon al carrusel)**

Rose: _Es muy tierno el como la tratas Alya._

Alya: _Bueno, tengo dos hermanitas, por lo que supongo que llevo dentro ese instinto maternal._

 **[ Las calles de París ]**

 **(Clima Tempestuoso se detiene en un tejado y Hawk Moth le habla)**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **Ya le demostraste a todos quien es la ganadora mi chica del clima, pero es el momento en que cumplas tu parte del acuerdo, y este es el plan...**_

 **(Ladybug y Chat Noir consiguen salir del autobús gracias al bastón de Chat, y comienzan a correr para encontrar a Clima Tempestuoso)**

 **Ladybug:** _ **Tal vez tenga problemas para manejar la ira.**_

 **Chat Noir:** _ **O no pasó su prueba de conducir.**_

Nino: _¿Enserio Bro?_

Marinette: _Aviso desde ya, los chistes son frecuentes...muy frecuentes._

Adrien: _Pero se que en realidad te gustan._

Marinette: _Muy en el fondo si._

 **(En ese momento se ve a Clima Tempestuoso en una pantalla)**

 **Clima Tempestuoso:** _ **¡Hola espectadores! Este es el ultimo pronostico para el primer día de verano, parece que la madre naturaleza cambió sus planes ¡Las vacaciones de verano terminan oficialmente!**_

 **Chat Noir:** _ **¿Ya se acabó? Pero luzco muy bien en traje de baño**_ **(Sonríe y alza las cejas coqueto)**

 **Ladybug:** _ **Con el disfraz de gato basta, gracias**_ **(Divertida)** _ **Al menos ahora ya sabemos donde encontrarla.**_

Sisi: _Como cuando os coqueteáis mutuamente sin daros cuenta._

Marinette: _En realidad...si que estábamos conscientes del coqueteo mutuo, yo también hacia un tiempo que sentía cosas por Chat y Adrien, por eso ahora nos hemos aclarado que en realidad solo amábamos a una sola persona -_ Dijo dándole un casto beso a Adrien e la mejilla

 **[Estudio de TV]**

 **(Ladybug y Chat Noir siguen buscando a Clima Tempestuoso)**

 **Clima Tempestuoso: (Desde la pantalla)** _ **Prepárense para lo peor clima de la historia ¿Quien quiere son cuando puede gozar bien del clima de nieve?**_

 **(En ese momento Chat se fija en un cartel de Aurore)**

 **Chat Noir:** _ **¡Oye! Esa chica me recuerda a alguien...**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **¡Es ella! El akuma debe estar en su sombrilla.**_

Chloe: _A buenas horas te das cuenta "Ladybug"_

Tikki: _Pues que curioso que no lo habías dicho antes, oh espera, claro, te acabas de dar cuenta solo porque Marinette lo a dicho -_ Tikki comenzaba a enfadarse y Plagg voló asta colocarse a su lado para calmarla.

 **Clima Tempestuoso: (Desde la pantalla)** _ **En el mundo de Clima Tempestuoso es temporada de invierno ¡Eternamente!**_

 **(Ladybug y Chat Noir entran en el plato pateando la puerta para abrirla)**

 **Ladybug:** _ **¡Es una grabación!**_

 **(Clima Tempestuoso esta detrás de ellos y ríe, lanza un rayo a los focos y se va la luz)**

 **(Los focos caen pero los dos héroes los esquivan justo a tiempo)**

 **Hawk Moth: (Desde su guarida)** _ **Todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan, pronto los Miraculous serán míos ¡Tráelos a mi!**_

Adrinette: _Cobarde..._ \- Mascullaron a la vez.

 **( Clima Tempestuoso se va corriendo mientras que Chat se levanta con facilidad gracias a su visión nocturna mientras que Lady...bueno, ella lo tiene un poco mas complicado)**

Alya: _¿Tienes visión nocturna?_

Adrien: _Soy un gato al fin y al cabo._

Marinette: _Si, se lo pasa de lo lindo en los patrullages por la noche porque en muchas ocasiones a de girarme._

Chloe: _¿¡Cambien os veis por la noche!?_ \- Chillo super celosa.

Adrien: _Claro, tenemos que asegurarnos que París esta a salvo, esto de ser Ladybug y Chat Noir no es algo que nos tomemos a broma, es nuestra responsabilidad._

 **Chat Noir:** _ **¡No puede ser! ¡La muñeca de nieve esta huyendo!**_ **(Ladybug anda a ciegas por lo que se tropieza y cae)**

 **Ladybug:** _ **¡Ay!**_

 **Chat Noir:** _ **Oh, ¿Escucho a una damisela en apuros?**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **Hay quienes no tenemos visión nocturna-¡aaayyy!**_ **(Chat Noir la toma de la mano y corre)**

 **Chat Noir:** _ **No tienes que ver, confía en mi.**_

Marinette: _Se que lo sabes y...creo que no te lo digo muy seguido, pero confió ciegamente en ti, se que podría confiarte mi vida gatito -_ Dijo acariciándole el cabello

Adrien: _Descuida, se perfectamente que confías en mi, y siempre estaré ahí para levantarte si caes._

 **[ Parque ]**

 **(Alya le cuenta un cuento a Manon)**

 **Alya:** _ **Entonces el cíclope recogió a la princesa y le dijo "¡Mira directo a mi ojo!"**_ **(Manon ríe)** _ **Y luego ¡Pum! Metió su dedo justo ahí, y tan pronto mordió la patata hechizada la pobre princesa cayó en un sueño muy muy profundo**_ **(El hielo sigue acercándose rompiendo el techo del carrusel y Alya abraza protectora mente a Manon)** _ **Date prisa Ladybug...**_

Marinette: _Créeme, hacemos lo que podemos_ \- Dijo divertida mirando a su amiga

Alya: _Lo sé_

Marinette: _Siento haberte hecho pasar ese mal rato_ \- Dijo sincera.

Alya: _No te preocupes, estabas ocupada_ \- Ambas amigas se sonrieron felices.

 **[Estudio de TV ]**

 **(Chat corre guiando a Lady con su visión nocturna en busca de Clima Tempestuoso)**

 **Ladybug:** _ **De acuerdo, ya entendí, ya puedo caminar.**_

 **Chat Noir:** _ **¡Silencio!**_

 **(Clima Tempestuoso le lanza un extintor a la cabeza a Lady y ella se agacha cubriéndose la cabeza esquivando por poco el golpe)**

Marinette: _¿¡Un extintor!? ¿¡Me lanzó un extintor!?_

 **Ladybug:** _ **Ay, no, mejor te sigo a ti**_ **(Ella y Chat finalmente llegan a la azotea del edificio aun cogidos de la mano)**

Sisi y Alya: _Muy cojiditos ibais vosotros dos 7u7_

 **Clima Tempestuoso:** _ **¡Cabezas huecas, cayeron justo en mi trampa!**_ **(Crea un ciclón con su sombrilla)**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **Llego el momento, ¡Tráeme los Miraculous!**_

 **Clima Tempestuoso:** _ **¡No hay salida! Se acabo la fiesta tontos.**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **¡Nosotros...!**_ **(Se da cuenta de que Chat aun la tiene agarrada)**

Alya y Sisi: _7u7_

Sisi: _Tu y yo nos llevaremos bien -_ Le dijo a Alya.

 **Chat Noir:** _ **Jijiji...**_ **(Ladybug se suelta y se coloca en posición de batalla, al instante Chat la imita)**

 **Ladybug:** _ **¡Apenas comenzamos Tormentosa! ¡Luky Charm!**_ **(El Luky Charm le da una toalla)** _ **¿Una toalla de baño? ¿Que se supone que voy a hacer con esto?**_

Chloe: _Pues que heroína eres que no eres capaz de hacer nada, no puedes hacer nada sin Chat Noir y encima tus poderes no son de ayuda._

Marinette: _Por supuesto que no, Chat y yo somos un equipo y no ay un "Yo" en un equipo Chloe._

Tikki: _Ladybug no puede estar sin Chat Noir y Chat Noir no puede estar sin Ladybug, son contra partes, se necesitan entre ellos, se completan._

Plagg: _Niñita rubia, no solo eres la causa de muchos akumas si no que tratas de separar a nuestros portadores, pero adivina, no puedes, no se puede crear si no se destruye y no se puede destruir si no se crea, Adrien y Marinette se aman y se necesitan, acepta que no te ama y ya esta -_ Dijo Plagg sorprendiendo a Adrien por su apoyo y ganándose un abrazo y sonrisa por parte de Tikki que le susurraba que estaba orgullosa de sus palabras.

 **Chat Noir:** _ **¡Perfecto! van a eliminarnos pero estaremos secos.**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **¡Afina, tus bigotes!**_ **(Se envuelve la toalla en el brazo)**

Alya: _¿Enserio? pensaba que los chistes eran solo cosa de Chat Noir._

Marinette: _Bueno, es que..._

Sisi: _Utilizáis los chistecitos como una manera de coqueteo disimulado - Dijo riendo._

Adrien: _Básicamente._

 **Clima Tempestuoso:** _ **¡Granizo!**_ **(Hace que caiga un fuerte granizo del cielo, pero Chat agarra a Ladybug para que se arrodille delante de el para poder protegerla a ella y a el del granizo utilizando su bastón de escudo)**

Rose: _¡Que bonito! ¡La esta protegiendo!_

Marinette: _Gracias por eso gatito -_ Dijo acurrucándose en su pecho.

Adrien: _Cuando quieras My Lady -_ Dijo abrazándola con cariño.

 **Chat Noir:** _ **¿Que plan tienes para recuperar el akuma? El brazo se me esta acalambrando.**_

 **(Ladybug mira a los alrededores y su visión le muestra unos conductos de ventilación, la toalla y cartel publicitario)**

Adrien: _Con que lo haces así, siempre tuve curiosidad en como creabas los planes para derrotar a los villanos._

Marinette: _Bueno, crear cosas es lo mio ¿No?_

Alya: _Y otro chiste malo mas..._ \- Cometo haciendo que Marinette y Adrien rieran.

 **Ladybug:** _ **¿Ves la señal de ahí? ¡Úsala!**_

 **Chat Noir:** _ **Entendido ¡Cataclismo!**_ **(Le habla a Clima Tempestuoso)** _ **Oye, loquita fría ¿Es todo lo que tienes?**_

 **(Clima Tempestuoso le empieza a lanzar rayos a Chat pero el los esquiva ágil-mente comenzando a correr a cuatro patas, usa el Cataclismo contra el cartel y lo hace caer hacia Clima Tempestuoso, ella hace un hoyo en el para que no le haga daño y Lady agarra el tobillo de la villana con su yoyo, Lady corre y se desliza bajo unas tuberías y se impulsa de la gran grúa antes de saltar sobre el conducto de ventilación que ahora desprende aire debido a que el cartel lo había roto en su caída, abriendo la toalla Lady se alza en el aire halando a Clima Tempestuoso al suelo, la grúa la golpea y hace que suelte su sombrilla, Chat Noir la atrapa y se la lanza a Ladybug)**

Todos menos Adrinette, Chloe y Sisi: _Wow._

Marinette: _¿Que no podía hacer que con una toalla?_

Chloe solo refunfuño cabreada.

 **Ladybug: (Rompe la sombrilla con la pierna)** _ **¡Sal, bicho malvado! No mas maldades para ti pequeño akuma ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad!**_ **(Atrapa al akuma con su yoyo y lo purifica)** _ **¡Te tengo! Adiós mariposita**_ **(La mariposa blanca se va volando)** _ **¡Miraculous Ladybug!**_ **(El enorme poder arregla todos os daños y hace que el tiempo vuelva a la normalidad)**

Todos menos Adrinette, Chloe y Sisi: ¡Increíble!

Sisi: _Realmente sois un equipo muy fuerte, bien hecho -_ Dijo sonriendo-les

Adrinette: _Gracias, a todos._

 **[ Parque ]**

 **Alya:** _ **Y al derrotar al dragón de tres cabezas con el...¿eh? Taekwondo...**_ **(El Carrusel se descongela y los bomberos celebran felices y ellas salen de su interior)**

 **Bombero random:** _ **¡Buen trabajo compañeros!**_

 **Bombero random:** _ **¡Gracias!**_

 **Alya:** _ **La princesa beso al príncipe encantado y...**_

 **Manon:** _ **¿Y vivieron felices para siempre?**_

 **Alya:** _ **Eh, claro que si, hasta que tuvieron una docena de monitos como tu que los volvieron locos a todos**_ **(Le toca cariñosamente la nariz y Manon sonríe)**

Nino: _En serio nena, tienes que contarme esa historia -_ Dijo Coqueto

Alya: _Si te portas bien te la cuento -_ Dijo siguiéndole el coqueteo.

Marinette y Adrien se miraron cómplices

Marinette: _7u7_

Adrien: _7u7_

 **[ Estudio de TV ]**

 **(Clima Tempestuoso vuelve a ser Aurore)**

 **Aurore:** _ **¿Ah? ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?**_

 **Ladybug y Chat Noir:** _ **¡Ganamos!**_ **(Chocan puños)**

 **[ Guarida de Hawk Moth ]**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **Algún día tu Miraculous sera mio, no importa con cuantos enemigos deba enfrentarte para ganar, pero yo saldré victorioso.**_

Adrien: _No le pondrás un solo dedo encima, no mientras yo ese aquí_ \- Gruño él.

Marinette: _Es un cobarde, si tanto quiere los Miraculous que venga él mismo a por ellos_ \- Gruño al lado del rubio

 **[ Parque ]**

 **(Marinette corre hacia Alya y Manon, pero Tikki se asoma para hablarle a su portadora)**

 **Tikki:** _ **Mira, ahí están el fotógrafo y Adrien esperándote**_ **(Señalando a los recién nombrados)**

 **Marinette:** _ **¿No crees que ya es tarde?**_

 **Tikki:** _ **Por favor Marinette, salvaste a Manon y al mundo entero ¡Te mereces divertirte!**_

 **Manon:** _ **¡Marinette!**_

 **Marinette:** _ **¿Ah?**_ **(Coge a Manon en brazos)**

 **Manon:** _ **Se cual es tu secreto.**_

 **Marinette:** _ **Ah...eh ¿Cu-cual secreto?**_ **(Nerviosa)**

 **Manon:** _ **¡Ladybug es tu mejor amiga! Así es como saben lo que la otra va a hacer.**_

Alya: _¿Como no me di cuenta del nerviosismo?_

Nino: _No te preocupes linda, ya oíste a Plagg, la magia del Miraculous protegía sus identidades, es normal que ahora nos parezca absurdo que no nos diéramos cuenta_ \- Dijo para animar a su chica, al fin y al cabo no había dicho otra cosa que la verdad.

 **Marinette:** _ **Huhhh...¡Phew!**_ **(Abraza a Manon)**

 **Manon:** _ **¡Quiero una paleta! ¡Paleta! ¡Paleta!**_

 **Marinette:** _ **No Manon, tengo algo importante que hacer, Alya ¿La cuidas por favor?**_ **(Toma aire para darse valor y corre hacia donde la esperan)** _ **¡Estoy lista para las fotos!**_

 **Fotógrafo:** _ **¡Aguarda! ¿Quien es ese...angelito?**_ **(Apunta a Manon, quien mira a los lados confundida asta que se apunta a ella misma contenta)**

 **Manon:** _ **Jajaja**_ **(Posa junto a Adrien para las fotos)**

 **Fotógrafo:** _ **¡Bellísima! ¡Magnífico! ¡Perfecto! ¡Las fotos saldrán maravillosas!**_ **(Tomando fotos de Manon con Adrien)**

 **(Marinette los observa un tanto decaída y Alya le da unas palmadas en el hombro abrazándola por la espalda para animarla)**

 **[ Ending ]**

Adrien: _Si te aria ilusión puedo pedirle a mi padre que posemos juntos para su nueva colección de ropa de verano_ \- Dijo sonriendo le a Marinette cuando se dio cuenta de que sus ojos brillaron con la idea.

Marinette: _¡Me encantaría! Pero no quiero ser una molestia_ \- Dijo aún ilusionada.

Adrien: _Tonterías, serias una modelo estupenda y se que te gusta el trabajo de mi padre, estoy seguro de que seras una gran diseñadora._

Sisi: _Oye...¿Y si en un futuro creáis vuestro propio negocio de diseñador? La marca Agreste-Dupain y el logo pueden ser el de las huellas de gato y el patrón de la mariquita_ \- Dijo en su propia ensoñación, Sisi es shiper de LadyNoir, MariChat, Adrinette y Ladrien...bueno de este ultimo no mucho.

Adrien: _Pues a mi me gusta la idea, puedo ser tu modelo My Lady_ \- Dijo coqueto, se sentía bien al no tener que fingir.

Plagg: _Coqueto_ \- Mascullo con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver a su portador feliz.

Tikki: _Ay Plagg, si en el fondo quieres mucho a Adrien_ \- Dijo sonriendo.

Plagg: _Por supuesto que si, tal vez debería demostrarlo mas seguido..._ \- Dijo pensativo.

Tikki: _Si, tal vez...yo solo se que estoy muy feliz por ellos_ \- Dijo mirando a Marinette y Adrien abrazarse mientras reían como dos tontos enamorados.

Sisi: _Descansemos unos minutos ¿Os parece?_ \- Dijo a lo que todos asintieron con energía.

Chloe seguía con la esperanza de que en el futuro estuviera con Adrien...pobre ilusa.


	3. Burbujeo

_**Miraculous Ladybug NO me pertenece, de ser así Paris no estaría tan ciego**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: Burbujeo**_

Sisi: _Muy bien…, ¿Estáis todos listos para seguir adelante_ _con esto?_ – Pregunto con suavidad, era muy consciente que a pesar de apenas haber visto un solo capitulo la cantidad de información que había vertido sobre ellos era enorme, y era normal que estuvieran confusos.

Alya- _Por supuesto, queremos saber más_ – Dijo con entusiasmo.

Todos menos Adrinette y Chloe: _¡Sí!_

Sisi: _¿Chicos, todo bien?_ –Pregunto mirando a la pareja de Superhéroes.

Adrien: _Adelante_ – Asintió y Marinette les regalo una brillante sonrisa.

Sisi: _Bien…¡Burbujeo!_ – Exclamo encendiendo la pantalla.

 **[Opening]**

 **[Casa de Marinette]**

 **(Marinette duerme tranquilamente despatarrada en su cama con Tikki durmiendo sobre su estómago cuando la alarma de su móvil suena y la despierta sorprendentemente rápido, se levanta de golpe olvidándose de que la pobre Tikki duerme en su estómago y la tira sin querer)**

Marinette se puso totalmente roja, ella sabía muy bien lo que venía a continuación y la suave risita de Sisi cerca de ella lo reafirmaba.

 **Marinette:** _ **¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**_ **(Al querer bajar las escaleras con rapidez se tropieza, debido a su enorme torpeza, y se estampa contra el suelo)**

 **Marinette:** _ **¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**_ **(Recupera el equilibrio y con unas vueltas se sienta en su escritorio encendiendo su ordenador mostrando un salvapantallas de Adrien)** _ **Feliz Cumpleaños, Adrien**_ **(Suspira como boba enamorada y le da un beso a la pantalla)**

Marinette: _Arrgghh_ – Se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras trataba de controlar su sonrojo.

Adrien: _Gracias por recordarlo My Lady_ – Sonrió él mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

Marinette: _Cállate…_ \- Susurro escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho masculino.

 **[Casa de Adrien]**

 **(Adrien se lava los dientes cuando aparece Plagg con un trozo de su queso envuelto con un lacito rojo)**

 **Plagg:** _ **Feliz Cumpleaños, Adrien.**_

 **Adrien** _ **: ¡Argh! Plagg, aparta ese queso Camembert de mi cara**_ **(Se queja mientras se tapa la nariz en un intento de soportar el intenso olor del queso, Plagg se encoje de hombros y se come él el queso, lacito rojo y todo)**

Tikki: _¡Espera, espera, espera! Espera un segundo, a ver si lo he entendido bien_ – Tikki se giró para mirar detenidamente a Adrien con cierta indignación – _Te ha regalado su queso…¡Su queso! ¡¿Y tú vas y lo rechazas de esa manera?! ¿¡Pero tú sabes lo significativo que es para él ofrecerle su queso a alguien!?_

Adrien: _Yo…_ \- Se giró hacia Plagg que miraba hacia el suelo, el rubio alargo la mano y lo cogió con gentileza abrazándolo contra el – _Sabes que te quiero ¿Verdad? Tal vez debería demostrarlo más seguido pero el hecho de que hubieras recordado mi cumpleaños y que me dieras un regalo significo muchísimo para mí._

Plagg: _Lo sé, Adrien_ – El Kwami de la destrucción sonrió y se sentó afectuosamente en el hombro de su portador.

Todos menos Adrien, Plagg y Chloe: _¡Awww!_

 **[Casa de Marinette]**

 **(Marinette baja las escaleras para llegar al salón y se encuentra con su madre tomando un té)**

 **Sabine:** _ **Marinette, no olvides limpiar tu cuarto después de clase.**_

 **Marinette:** _ **Mama, es viernes. Ya había quedado con Alya**_ **(Se queja suavemente)**

 **Sabine:** _ **Bueno, lo are yo. Pero no me culpes si encuentro cosas privadas como tus correos, tu diario…**_

Alix: _Que eres Ladybug, que estas perdidamente enamorada de Adrien…_ \- Comenzó mientras los demás reían.

Sisi: _No te engañes, Sabine sabe perfectamente que su hija está enamorada de Adren, es demasiado obvia_ – Rio.

Alya: _Tanta verdad en tan pocas palabras._

 **Marinette: (Poniéndose nerviosa)** _ **¡Entiendo! ¡Yo lo hago, yo lo hago!**_ **(Va hacia su madre y le da un beso en la mejilla con cariño para luego irse hacia la puerta)**

 **Sabine:** _ **Ten un lindo día, cariño**_

 **Marinette: (Saliendo por la puerta)** _ **Feliz**_ _ **Cumpleaños…, perdón, ¡Ten un lindo día!**_ **(Ríe nerviosa y cierra la puerta)**

 **Sabine:** _ **¿Hm?**_ **(Pestañea sorprendida)** _ **Hmm**_ **(Se encoje de hombros decidiendo no darle importancia y sigue bebiendo su te)**

Sisi: _Como cuando ya estas acostumbrada a las locuras de tu hija._

Alya: _Y no son precisamente pocas_ – Se rio.

Marinette: _¡No os metáis conmigo!_

 **[Casa de Adrien]**

 **(Adrien come solo son una expresión bastante triste cuando Nathalie entra en la habitación)**

 **Nathalie:** _ **Este es tu horario, Adrien**_ **(Le da una Tablet donde están apuntados sus horarios)**

 **Adrien:** _ **Gracias, Nathalie**_ **(Agradece cuando la coge, Nathalie esta por irse, pero Adrien la detiene)** _ **Oye, ¿Mi padre te dijo algo sobre mi fiesta de Cumpleaños?**_ **(La emoción puede verse en sus enormes ojos verdes)**

 **Nathalie:** _ **Bueno, mmmhh…él no cree que sea una buena idea.**_

 **Adrien:** _ **Ya lo sabía**_ **(Suspira resignado para volver a fijarse en su plato de mala gana)**

 **Nathalie:** _ **Feliz Cumpleaños, Adrien**_ **(Dice suavemente, sonando más como una disculpa que como una felicitación)**

Adrien suspira tristemente y Marinette la coloca una mano en el hombro y apretándoselo tranquilizadoramente.

Marinette: _Te prometo que para este año tendrás la mejor fiesta cumpleaños del mundo, sin Akumas de por medio a poder ser ¿Okey?_

Nino: _Por supuesto, además, todos podemos participar en la planeación y sin adultos para molestar_ – Salta Nino, más emocionado por la idea que su amigo.

Todos ríen por el comentario increíblemente oportuno del chico.

Adrien: _Gracias chicos, sois los mejores._

 **[Colegio]**

 **(Adrien y Nino hablan alegremente mientras Marinette y Alya están agazapadas detrás de una pared observándolos y Chloe y Sabrina pasan lo suficientemente cerca de los dos amigos como para escuchar su conversación)**

 **Nino: (Haciendo burbujas)** _ **Amigo, ¿En serio? ¿Tu padre siempre ha sido tan aguafiestas? Bueno, al menos creí que recordaría cuando fue joven y quería divertirse un poco.**_

 **Adrien: (Suspira)** _ **No, seguro que ya era aguafiestas desde entonces…bueno, al menos lo intenté**_ **(Nino lo rodea con un brazo los hombros del rubio)**

 **Nino:** _ **Es tu Cumpleaños, amigo ¡Insiste!**_

 **Alya:** _ **¡Tú puedes! ¡Tú puedes!**_ **(Intentando darle ánimos a una nerviosa Marinette con un regalo en las manos)**

 **Marinette:** _ **¡Yo puedo! ¡Yo puedo!**_

Rose: _¡Por supuesto que sí, Marinette! ¡Tú puedes! ¡No sé para qué, pero tú puedes!_ – Animó Rose por lo que Marinette le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

Alya, Sisi y Tikki: _No, no puede_ – Suspiraron al unísono.

Marinette: _Pues no…_

Chloe bufa molesta desde atrás de ellos, pero como era de esperarse nadie le hace caso.

 **Nino:** _ **¿Sabes qué? Tendré que conversar con tu papa.**_

 **Adrien:** _ **No gastes tu tiempo, él no cambiara de opinión.**_

 **Marinette: (Asoma la cabeza para poder visualizar a Adrien con la seguridad de que él no puede verla)** _ **¡Yo puedo! ¡Yo puedo!**_

 **Alya:** _ **No, no puedes Marinette, lo has intentado toda la mañana ¡Hazlo ahora!**_ **(La empuja hacia adelante)**

Sisi: _Eso es una buena amiga, una amiga que te empuja a hacer cosas que no haríamos sin ese empujoncito extra._

Marinette: _Pues yo casi me estampo contra el frio y duro suelo_ – Se quejó suavemente.

Alya: _Pero así me amas_ – Sonrió ella.

 **Marinette:** _ **¡Ah!**_ **(Consigue detenerse justo en frente de Adrien)** _ **Ah…he…jijiji**_ **(Se esconde el regalo en su espalda)**

 **Adrien:** _ **Hey…**_

 **(Chloe ve lo que pasa afuera)**

 **Chloe:** _ **¡Oye! ¿Estoy viendo lo que creo que estoy viendo? ¡No me digas que es el Cumpleaños de Adrien!**_

 **(Sabrina revisa su móvil y sus ojos se abren con sorpresa para luego mirar a Chloe temerosa y sonreír nerviosamente)**

 **Chloe:** _ **¡Ugh! ¿Tengo que hacerlo todo yo sola? ¡En serio! ¿Para qué sirves?**_ **(Con un gesto dramático se gira para ir donde están Adrien y Marinette)**

 **Marinette** _ **: Uhmm yo…amm…yo quería…amm…un regalo hice, perdón, regalo un hice ¡Ah!**_

 **Chloe: (Bosteza con gesto de niña mal criada y empuja a Marinette hacia un lado)** _ **Fuera de aquí**_ **(Colca una uy ensayada sonrisa falsa)** _ **¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Adrien!**_ **(Prácticamente se lanza sobre él y le da un beso en la meguilla)**

Kim: _¡Venga ya! Pero si hace nada ni siquiera sabias que era su cumpleaños_ – Se indignó.

Alix: _Y no era necesario empujar a Marinette con tanta fuerza, podrías haberle hecho daño._

Chloe: _Bah_ –Resoplo – _Si tan poderosa y maravillosa es no habría tardado tanto en darle su regalo barato._

Marinette: _Cuando te enamores verdaderamente de alguien, no un capricho como lo que tienes con Adrien, un enamoramiento de verdad, entenderás porque es tan difícil hablarle de frente a esa persona que es prácticamente tu alma gemela._

Plagg: _Literalmente_ – Señalo a los Miraculous y Tikki asintió solemnemente - _¿Qué pasa, Adrien?_ – Pregunto al ver que su portador mantenía la mirada fija en la pantalla, más concretamente en el regalo de Marinette.

Adrien: _No puede ser… ese regalo…_ \- Miro a Marinette con sorpresa y esta solo se encogió de hombros.

Marinette: _Hice lo que creí correcto._

 **Adrien:** _ **Amm…si, Gracias, Chloe**_ **(Incomodo por la cercanía de la chica)**

 **Marinette:** _ **No pude…**_ **(Todavía tirada en el suelo y con el regalo firmemente en sus manos)**

 **Alya:** _ **Ay…**_ **(Se masajea las sienes mientras niega con la cabeza)**

 **Chloe:** _ **¿Recibiste el regalo que te envié?**_ **(Hablándole a Adrien en un tono asquerosamente empalagoso)**

 **Adrien:** _ **Uh, no…**_

 **Chloe: (Fingiendo sorpresa e indignación)** _ **¡¿Qué, QUÉ?! Ay, esos mensajeros. Apuesto que pesaba mucho y tuvieron que regresar para que les ayudara otro chico ¡Esos inútiles!**_ **(Se lanza a su cuello otra vez)** _ **Me asegurare de que lo recibas esta noche**_ **(Le da otro beso en la meguilla y se va "Dramáticamente")**

Sisi: _Mentirosa, mentirosa_ – Tosió fingidamente mientras movía las orejas con cada sacudida de su cuerpo causado por la tos fingida.

 **(Nino se ríe y empuja amistosamente el brazo de su amigo, mientras, Alya sigue intentando animar a Marinette a hablar con Adrien)**

 **Alya:** _ **No seas cobarde, pareces una bebé, literalmente.**_

 **Marinette:** _ **Mmm…**_ **(Gime lastimosamente)**

 **Sabrina:** _ **¿Qué le compraste?**_ **(Curiosa)**

 **Chloe:** _ **Nada, tú lo compraras**_ **(La apunta con un dedo acusador sonando cabreada)** _ **Y más te vale que sea fabuloso ¡Y más te vale que no llegue tarde!**_

 **(Sabrina solo asiente obedientemente con los ojos abiertos de terror, Chloe suelta un sonido de frustración y comienza a entrar en la escuela con Sabrina pisándole los talones y concentrada en su móvil para encontrar el regalo "fabuloso" para el rubio)**

Sisi: _Sabrina, sinceramente, no puedes dejar que las personas te mangoneen de esa manera, tú no tienes ninguna obligación de cumplir con los caprichos de la niñita malcriada hija de papi, mucho menos por la forma en la que te trata, se supone que eres su amiga no su sirvienta._

Chloe: _Sabrina seguirá haciendo lo que le digo porque no solo soy su mejor amiga, si no que soy su única amiga_ – Protesto con insolencia.

Nathaniel: _Eso no es verdad, todos somos amigos_ – Dijo el pelirrojo entrando en la conversación.

Max: _Cierto, Hawk Moth con sus Akumas no solo cuso la aparición de Chat Noir y Ladybug, sino que también provocó que todos nos volviéramos más unidos, la mayoría de nosotros, por no decir todos, hemos sido Akumatizados en alguna ocasión y podemos empatizar mejor entre nosotros gracias a eso._

Adrien: _Ya ves Sabrina, todos somos tus amigos_ – Sabrina asiente conmovida, no confiando en su voz para responder.

 **Alya:** _ **Marinette, tu puedes.**_

 **(Marinette asiente con nueva determinación)**

 **Nino:** _ **Insiste, amigo.**_

 **Adrien: (Una limusina se detiene cerca de ellos y pita para llamar su atención, como si una limusina no fuera vistosa por si misma)** _ **Debo irme, sesión de fotos**_ **(Se sube a la limusina y esta se va)**

 **Marinette:** _ **¿Por qué no puedo decir lo que hago?**_ **(Hablando más para sí misma que para Alya)**

 **Alya:** _ **Umm…¿Hacer lo que dices?**_ **(Corrige suavemente)**

 **Marinette:** _ **Eso quise decir.**_

 **Nino:** _ **Me parece que tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con el papa de Adrien**_ **(Se dice a si mismo)**

 **[Fuera de la casa de Adrien]**

Iván: _Menudo casoplón que tiene Adrien…_

 **(Alya y Marinette están en frente de la casa tratando de dejar el regalo en el buzón)**

 **Marinette:** _ **¡Ay, este buzón no se mueve!**_

 **Alya:** _ **Toca el timbre**_ **(Suena obvia)**

 **Marinette:** _ **¿Estas bromeando? ¿Y si Adrien contesta y…?**_ **(Alya toca el timbre con una simpleza aplastante causando que Marinette chille alarmada)**

Sisi: _Vuelvo a repetirlo, por esas amigas que valen oro_ – Rio ella.

Marinette y Alya se sonríen y se abrazan.

 **(Se abre un hueco en la pared y aparece una cámara desde donde se puede oír la voz de Nathalie)**

 **Nathalie:** _ **¿Si?**_ **(Su voz es neutral e indiferente, como siempre)**

 **Marinette:** _ **Umm, ¡Hola! Yo soy compañera de Adrien y yo…amm…traje un regalo**_ **(Lo muestra en la cámara)** _ **¿Ya dije eso? Umm…hehe**_ **(Ríe incomoda y con los nervios a flor de piel)**

 **Nathalie:** _ **Déjalo en el buzón**_ **(Finalmente se abre el buzón)**

 **Marinette: (Lo deja caer con delicadeza en el buzón)** _ **Gracias**_ **(La cámara se regresa y Marinette se permite saltar emocionada)** _ **Oh, espero que le guste**_ **(Esperanzada)**

 **Alya:** _ **Firmaste la nota ¿Verdad?**_

 **Marinette: (Parpadea perpleja durante dos segundos antes de quejarse triste, obviamente se había olvidado de firmar)**

Tikki: _Típica Marinette_ – Se encoge de hombros.

Marinette: _Aun no me puedo creer que me olvidara de firmarlo…_

Alya: _¿Enserio? Yo si me lo puedo creer jajaja._

 **[Casa de Adrien]**

 **(Nathalie entra tranquilamente en su oficina con el regalo de Marinette en las manos, se sienta en su escritorio y deja el regalo a un lado de este)**

 **Gabriel:** _ **¿Quién era, Nathalie?**_ **(Pregunta desde el comunicador sobre el escritorio)**

 **Nathalie:** _ **Una amiga de Adrien, dejó un regalo por su cumpleaños**_ **(Informa)**

 **Gabriel:** _ **¿Mandaste comprarle un regalo por mí?**_

 **Nathalie: (Parece sorprendida y al segundo después asustada)** _ **Uh…, pero…usted no me lo pidió.**_

 **Gabriel:** _ **¡Claro que te lo pedí!**_ **(Enfadado)**

 **Nathalie:** _ **Si, Señor Agreste, yo me encargo**_ **(Se apresura a tranquilizarlo)**

 **Gabriel:** _ **Bien**_ **(Se desconecta)**

Sisi: _Increíble, con la cantidad de dinero que manejan y se olvidan de comprarle un regalo al niño, si es que…_

Plagg: _Ya ves, esa mujer es muy rara, abecés pienso que en realidad es un robot._

Tikki: _¿Un robot?_

Plagg: _Pero mírala, parece que no tiene emociones._

Tikki: _Es una persona seria y reservada pero tanto como decir que no tiene sentimientos…_

Adrien: _Nathalie siempre se asegura de cumplir las normas de mi padre a raja tabla, y mi padre la presiona mucho, aun no entiendo cómo es posible que no haya dimitido ya._

 **(Nathalie se sujeta la cara totalmente alterada, de repente se fija en el regalo de Marinette y vuelve a cogerlo, suspira con alivio con la obvia intención de dárselo al joven en nombre de su padre, suena el timbre cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos y se recompone rápidamente para responder)**

Adrien: _No…no lo ha hecho_ – costaba saber si estaba enojado, triste o decepcionado, tal vez eran las tres cosas a la vez.

Marinette: _Vamos gatito, recuerda que de esto ya hace mucho tiempo, no vale la pena enfadarse por esto ahora_ – Dijo Marinette en un intento de calmar y consolar al rubio.

 **Nathalie:** _ **¿Si?**_

 **Nino:** _ **Emm… ¡Hola!**_

 **[Vestíbulo de la Mansión Agreste]**

 **(Nino y Nathalie esperan a Gabriel)**

 **Nathalie:** _ **Estará aquí en un minuto**_

 **(Entra Gabriel tan estirado como siempre)**

 **Gabriel:** _ **Adrien no ha llegado a casa.**_

 **Nino:** _ **Uh, quería hablar con usted amigo, digo, señor**_ **(Se corrige rápidamente y con nerviosismo)**

 **Gabriel:** _ **¿Conmigo?**_

 **Nino:** _ **Si, así es. Mire, sé que no quiere que Adrien tenga una fiesta amigo, digo, señor, es lo único que él quiere.**_

 **Gabriel:** _ **No**_ **(Levanta la mano para hacerse ver más firme) No insistas.**

 **Nino:** _ **Pero él se porta bien**_ **(Adrien entra sin ser visto o escuchado)** _ **Nunca falta a case, siempre hace todo lo que le pide: sesiones de fotos, esgrima, chino, piano…**_

 **Adrien:** _ **¿Nino? ¿Viniste?**_ **(Se ve sorprendido y a la vez agradecido)**

 **Nino: (Se gira hacia su amigo)** _ **Lo que sea por mi gran amigo**_ **(Vuelve a enfocarse en Gabriel)** _ **Se amable amigo, digo, señor…por favor.**_

 **(Gabriel lo mira con enfado)**

 **Gabriel:** _ **Escucha jovencito, yo decido lo que es mejor para mi hijo, por eso acabo de decidir que eres una mala influencia y no eres bienvenido en mi casa ¡Vete ahora!**_

 **Adrien:** _ **¡Padre, Nino solo trataba de hacer algo por mí!**_ **(Su voz es educada, pero se le nota herido por la conducta de su padre)**

 **(Gabriel lo ignora y se va con una tranquilidad que da rabia, Nathalie se coloca delante de los chicos cortándoles la visión)**

 **Nathalie:** _ **Adiós**_ **(Obviamente es la señal para que Nino se vaya y él entiende el mensaje)**

 **(Nino sale, pero Adrien lo alcanza afuera de la casa)**

 **Adrien:** _ **¡Nino, espera! Lo siento, mi padre es…muy obstinado, lo mejor es no atravesarse en su camino**_ **(Nino se enfada ante la desesperanza de su amigo)**

 **Nino:** _ **¡Es que no es justo, Adrien! Es duro y anticuado**_ **(Se cruza de brazos molesto, instantes después se va dejando a Adrien triste)**

 **Adrien:** _ **Gracias de todos modos…**_

Adrien: _Lo siento mucho amigo, mi padre puede ser muy desagradable cuando las cosas no salen como él quiere_ – Dijo Adrien rascándose la nuca con cierta vergüenza.

Nino: _No importa, yo también reaccioné mal, debería haberme parado y haberte escuchado._

Adrien: _Si, pero tus intenciones eran buenas._

Nino: _Eso siempre._

 **[Parque]**

 **(Nino está sentado en uno de los bancos del parque aun enfadado y decide hacer burbujas para tratar de calmarse, de pronto escucha a un niño quejarse)**

 **Niño:** _ **¡No, papa, por favor!**_

 **Padre del niño:** _ **No, ya es tarde, no tenemos tiempo para jugar, nos tenemos que ir**_ **(El padre arrastra al niño de la mano debido a que el pequeño no se quiere ir)**

 **Nino:** _ **Argh, ¡Los adultos siempre arruinan todo!**_ **(Y vuelve a estar enfadado)**

 **[Guarida de Hawk Moth]**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **Desesperado por ayudar a su amigo, pero se siente impotente ¡Que frustrante! En poco tiempo la frustración se volverá ira**_ **(Agarra una mariposa de las tantas que vuelan a su alrededor y la convierte en Akuma)** _ **Vuela pequeño Akuma, haz tu trabajo**_ **(El Akuma atraviesa la gran ventana y se dirige a su víctima)**

 **[Parque]**

 **(Nino sigue haciendo burbujas, pero esta tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta del Akuma que infecta su espada de pompas, Nino se levanta más enfadado de lo que debería y la marca de la mariposa brilla en su rostro)**

 **Hawk Moth: (Les habla a través de la marca)** _ **Mi nombre es Hawk Moth, y Burbujeo es el tuyo, te ayudare con estos horrorosos adultos, todo lo que tienes que hacer a cambio es conseguir algo de Ladybug y Chat Noir.**_

 **Nino:** _ **Si, Hawk Moth**_ **(La transformación empieza, a través del objeto infectado todo él se cubre de un humo purpura que lo transforma en Burbujeo, entonces Burbujeo salta y se detiene en un techo)**

Nino: _¿¡Pero qué demonios!?_

Todos estaban riéndose por el ridículo traje de Burbujeo.

Alya: _Vamos Nino, estas muy guapo_ – Siguió riéndose.

Nino: _Huy si, guapísimo de la muerte, ¿Pero tú has visto eso? ¡Soy horrible!_

Marinette: _No te creas_ – Comenzó ella.

Adrien: _Hay trajes muuucho peores_ – Termino él – _Créenos, nosotros los hemos visto desde primera fila._

Después de unos segundos para que todos se calmaran continuaron con el capítulo.

 **Burbujeo:** _ **¡No más adultos significa libertad total! ¡Esto es tan genial!**_ **(Desenvaina su espada de pompas y comienza a recorrer Paris desde las alturas, detrás de él va dejando un rastro de burbujas moradas que atrapan a todos los adultos llevándoselos)**

 **(Los adultos comienzan a huir de las burbujas, pero siempre son atrapados. Los niños comienzan a llorar asustados al verse solos sin sus padres con ellos)**

 **Hawk Moth: Perfecto (Desde su escondrijo)**

 **[Casa de Marinette]**

 **(Marinette juguetea con su comida dibujando un corazón con los guisantes mientras fantasea con Adrien)**

 **Marinette:** _ **¿Adrien ya habrá recibido mi regalo?**_

 **Sabine:** _ **¿Qué estás diciendo?**_ **(Abre la ventana y se pone de espaldas a esta para ver a su hija)**

 **Marinette: (Se sorprende y se pone nerviosa al haber sido pillada)** _ **Ah, que estoy ansiosa por volver a la escuela jeje**_

 **(Sabine ríe cálidamente sin darse cuenta de la burbuja que la atrapa, ella grita y Marinette corre para intentar ayudar a su madre, pero no llega)**

 **Marinette:** _ **¡Mama! ¡MAMA! ¡¿PAPA?!**_

 **Tikki:** _ **¡Tus padres! Hawk Moth debe haber creado otro Akuma.**_

 **Marinette:** _ **Tengo que encontrarlo y pronto ¡Tikki, puntos fuera!**_ **(Se transforma en Ladybug)**

Alya: _En serio, aun no me lo creo_ – Suspiró al ver la transformación – _Tanto tiempo buscando su identidad secreta y resulta que siempre la he tenido delante de mis narices._

Marinette: _Tengo una lista enorme de todas las veces que has estado a nada de saber mi identidad, cuando quieras te la leo._

Tikki: _Y no exagera cuando dice que la lista es enorme._

Adrien: _Al principio era fácil pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba más difícil era mantener las identidades en bajo perfil_ – Murmuró.

Tikki: _Es cierto, ganasteis popularidad muy rápidamente y eso hizo que más personas se interesaran en saber de las personas detrás de las máscaras._

Adrien y Marinette asintieron en acuerdo a las palabras de la Kwami roja.

 **[Algún lugar de Paris]**

 **Burbujeo:** _ **Y ahora, ¡Que comience la fiesta!**_

 **[Casa de Marinette]**

 **(Ladybug sale a través de la puerta de la pastelería donde hay dos niños pequeños llorando y un adolescente trata de calmarlos y ve unas burbujas que están transmitiendo un mensaje de Burbujeo)**

 **Burbujeo:** _ **¡Hey, hey, hey! Hoy es su día de suerte amiguitos, los adultos se han ido así que aprovéchenlo. No hay quehaceres, ni tareas, ni fastidios, solo diversión y diversión ¡Es el regalo de Burbujeo para ustedes!**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **No os preocupéis, vuestros padres volverán**_ **(Consolando a los niños, mira al adolescente)** _ **Mientras tanto tu cuídalos**_ **(El joven asiente y Ladybug se va mientras los niños corean su nombre)**

Sisi: _O sea, daba igual quien era, los dejas con él y ya está._

Marinette: _Confió en mi gente, y el muchacho no se veía malo, si te fijas los estaba abrazando cuando salí de casa._

Alya: _Me pregunto porque nadie cuestionó porque Ladybug salía de la pastelería de tu familia._

Marinette: _Era una situación de caos, todos estaban demasiado alterados y asustados como para cuestionarse porque Ladybug salía de justo ese edificio._

 **Niños:** _ **¡Ladybug! ¡Ladybug!**_

 **[Casa de Adrien]**

 **(Adrien acaba de comer…solo…en el jodidamente enorme comedor)**

 **Adrien: (Se levanta y habla con un elegante sarcasmo)** _ **¡Wow! Fue una comida de cumpleaños para recordar ¡Yey!**_ **(Se dirige hacia la entrada y mira a su alrededor pero no encuentra a nadie)** _ **¿Nathalie? ¿Padre?**_ **(Suspira de nuevo con aire triste y se encoje de hombros y se dispone a salir para ir al colegio)**

 **(Pero al salir se encuentra con sus compañeros y amigos que comienzan a gritarle felicitaciones por su cumpleaños)**

 **Burbujeo: (Sobre una burbuja sostenida en el aire)** _ **¡Hey, hey, hey Cumpleañero! Adivina que, Papi se fue, cuando el gato no esta los ratones hacen fiesta.**_

 **(Adrien mira con recelo a Burbujeo hasta que finalmente se da cuenta de que es, en realidad…)**

 **Adrien:** _ **¡¿Nino?!**_

Nino: _¡¿Es enserio?! ¿¡Me reconoces a mí con esas pintas, pero no a la chica que amas!?_ – Exclamo alucinado.

Tikki: _La magia de los Miraculous recuerda_ – Dijo Tikki que acababa de agarrar una galleta que le había dado Sisi.

Nino: _Aun así, pero si soy casi irreconocible, de no ser por la voz…_

Plagg: _Un poco sí que hacías el ridículo, pero míralo por el lado bueno, después de esto es muy difícil que vuelvas a hacer el ridículo de esa manera_ – Rio, por lo que se ganó una colleja por parte de Tikki.

Adrien: _¡Plagg!_

Plagg: _Vale, vale, lo siento Nino_ – Se disculpó, aunque un poco a regañadientes.

Nino: _No hay problema amiguito._

 **Burbujeo:** _ **No, soy Burbujeo y traje a todos tus amigos con una sola intención: ¡Para celebrar!**_

 **(Todos menos Adrien y Burbujeo gritan "Alegres", Burbujeo salta de su burbuja y se pone de DJ)**

 **Burbujeo:** _ **¡Ahora que comience la fiesta!**_ **(Todos se animan cuando la música comienza a sonar)**

 **(Adrien se ve sorprendido y confuso, corre dentro de su casa para poder pensar en un plan)**

 **Burbujeo:** _ **¡Vamos todo el mundo, los traje para celebrar!**_ **(Los chicos obedecen, pero se ven muy tristes)** _ **Así que bailen o se unirán a los adultos en el cielo ¡JAJAJAJA!**_

 **[Guarida de Hawk Moth]**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **¡Ladybug y Chat Noir no tardaran en llegar para enfrentar su destino!**_ **(Se ríe maléficamente)**

 **[Habitación de Adrien]**

 **(Adrien mira su anillo y Plagg sube hasta su hombro)**

 **Plagg:** _ **¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Tranquilo! Tienes la fiesta que siempre quisiste.**_

 **Adrien:** _ **Pero Nino esta Akumatizado ¡Tengo que ayudarlo!**_

 **Plagg:** _ **Tal vez no**_ _ **vuelvas a tener otra oportunidad como esta, ¡Vamos! Vamos a divertirnos mientras tu padre está lejos, luego salvamos a Nino, le quitamos el Akuma y todos felices**_ **(Adrien vacila sobre el asunto)**

 **Adrien:** _ **¡Esta bien! Tienes razón, tal vez sea el primer día en mi vida que por una vez haga lo que yo quiero.**_

Sisi: _Y ahí va la responsabilidad…_

Adrien: _Yo…lo siento mucho…yo sé que debería haberme transformado de inmediato y haber enfrentado a Burbujeo, pero…pero_ – En este punto Adrien se calló al no saber que más decir en si defensa – _My Lady, yo…_

Marinette: _No digas nada_ – Interrumpió ella dándole una cálida sonrisa con pequeños tintes de tristeza – _Puedo entender tus razones, la oportunidad de elegir que hacer abecés es muy tentadora, yo misma he sido egoísta con el Miraculous alguna vez y aunque no estoy orgullosa de ello no puedo dar excusas, lo echo, echo esta_ – La azabache abrió los bazos para que el rubio se refugiara en ellos.

Adrien: _Eres la mejor_ \- Susurro

 **[Algún lugar cerca de la casa de Adrien]**

 **Ladybug: (Hablando consigo misma)** _ **Somos tu y yo Burbujeo…**_

 **(Ladybug llega a la casa de Adrien y ve a todos bailando, incluyendo a Adrien)**

 **Adrien (Se acerca a Rose)** _ **Hola, linda fiesta…creo, es que es mi primera fiesta**_ **(Rose le la una sonrisa forzada y sigue bailando tristemente, es entonces cuando Adrien mira a su alrededor y ve a todos tristes)**

 **(Chloe arrastra a Sabrina hacia la mesa del DJ)**

 **Sabrina: (Tímida)** _ **¿Pones una canción lenta?**_

 **Burbujeo:** _ **Ah…es temprano para eso ¿No crees?**_

 **Chloe: (Empuja a Sabrina y coloca una falsa cara de inocencia)** _ **Es por Adrien, sería su primer baile agarrado**_ **(Hace ojitos de cachorro…o al menos lo intenta)**

 **Burbujeo:** _ **¡Oh! ¡Tú sí que sabes, nena!**_ **(Burbujeo pone una lenta y todos comienzan a bailar en parejas, pero sus semblantes aún son igual o más tristes que antes)**

Adrien: _¡Nino! ¿¡Se puede saber que te he hecho yo!?_

Nino: _¡Lo siento mucho! ¡En esos momentos no estaba en mis cabales, no sabía lo que_ _hacía!_

Alix: _Muy mal, Nino, podrías haberlo traumado de por vida_ – Rio ella.

 **(Chloe se acerca a Adrien)**

 **Adrien:** _ **Soy yo, ¿O todos lucen un poco raros?**_

 **Chloe:** _ **Olvídate de ellos, bailemos, ven.**_

Sisi: _No es por ser aguafiestas Chloe, pero no te daba mala espina que todos estuvieran con cara de haber ido a un funeral_ – Pregunto la loba levantando una ceja en su dirección.

Chloe: _¿Y qué importaban los demás? Lo único que importaba era bailar con mi Adrien._

Sisi: _Pues debería haberte alertado, es decir…estabas en una fiesta organizada por un Akumatizado, lo cual ya es bastante peligroso por si solo…pero es que la expresión de los demás te está gritando a esa cara tan falsa que tienes que algo no anda bien ¡Se llama instinto de supervivencia, joder!_

 **(Ladybug observa la fiesta desde un tejado y se da cuenta de que Chloe intenta besar a Adrien a pesar de la obvia incomodidad del pobre chico)**

 **Ladybug:** _ **Esto no puede estar pasando ¡Lucky Charm!**_ **(La invocación le da un disco) ¿Un disco?**

 **(Ladybug aprovecha su visión especial para crear un plan rápido, apunta bien y lanza el disco que revota en varios objetos antes de colocarse en la mesa de mezclas causando que una música animada comience a sonar atrayendo la atención de Burbujeo. Todos se separan para comenzar a bailar con mas ritmo por lo que Adrien se separa de Chloe rápidamente y ofreciéndole una sonrisa nerviosa y forzada)**

 **Burbujeo:** _ **¡Oye! ¿Quién pirateó mi música?**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **DJ Ladybug**_ **(Apenas dice esto comienza a sonar la alarma en sus pendientes)** _ **Mejor me voy antes de que vuelva a la normalidad**_ **(Se desliza y salta para esconderse detrás de una pared a salvo de miradas indiscretas)** _ **¡Puntos fuera!**_ **(Vuelve a la normalidad y Tikki sale del Miraculous aterrizando en las manos de su portadora)**

 **Tikki:** _ **¡Marinette!**_ **(Su tono es de reproche)**

 **Marinette:** _ **Era una emergencia…**_ **(No lo era, pero buen intento)**

 **Tikki:** _ **Ajá, si emergencia significa estar celosa, ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando usas el Lucky Charm, solo tienes unos minutos antes de…**_

 **Marinette:** _ **De que vuelva a ser normal, lo sé. Pero pensé: Burbujeo no va a ir a ningún lado, tenemos tiempo para comer y recuperar tu energía, y entonces atraparemos a Burbujeo, lo prometo**_ **(Deja a Tikki gentilmente en su bolso y corre hacia la fiesta, se dirige más calmada a la mesa de comida para agarrar algo para Tikki, consigue unas galletas con chipas de chocolate y se las da lo más discretamente que puede)** _ **Debo encontrar un lugar donde transformarme, rápido**_ **(Susurra)**

Marinette: _¿Ves? No eres el único que es un verdadero idiota cuando las emociones les superan._

Chloe: _¡Y tú te haces llamar Sueperheroina! ¡Eso es abusar de tu poder! ¡No mereces el Miraculous, ya dije que estaría mejor conmigo!_ – Chilloneo, enfadada de que Ladybug hubiera interrumpido su intento de beso.

Tikki: _¡Nunca!_

Marinette: _¿Qué esperabas, Chloe? ¿Qué fuera una santa sin fallas? Soy humana, todos cometemos errores de vez en cuando, al menos yo lo admito_ – Gruño Marinette.

Sisi: _¡Así se habla!_

 **Alya:** _ **¿Dónde has estado, niña? Tenía mucho miedo de que algo te hubiera pasado.**_

 **Marinette** _ **: Y yo**_ **(Ambas se abrazan aliviadas de que su amiga este bien)**

 **Alya:** _ **Estoy segura de que Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecerá pronto para salvarnos, nunca fallan. Mientras tanto ven conmigo, tengo algo para ti.**_

 **Marinette:** _ **Ah, es que debo hacer algo…**_

 **Alya:** _ **Se trata de Adrien**_ **(Canturrea, sabiendo que el rubio era el punto débil de su amiga)**

 **Marinette: (Parpadea)** _ **Okay.**_

Kim: _¿Alguien quiere saber cómo conseguir que Marinette haga lo que quieras? Utiliza a Adrien_ – Rio él.

Alya: _La de ventajas que tengo por saber su punto débil._

Marinette: _Como a alguien se le ocurra mangonearme utilizando a Adrien tened en cuanta de que me vengare._

Sisi: _¿Cuando?_

Marinette: _Cuando menos os lo esperéis._

 **Tikki:** _ **¡Marinette! ¿Burbujeo?**_

 **Marinette:** _ **Ya se, ya se, ya voy.**_

 **(Marinette sigue a Alya y esta la lleva al despacho de Nathalie donde está su regalo)**

 **Alya:** _ **Mira, ahora ya puedes firmar tu regalo.**_

 **Marinette:** _ **¡Sí!**_ **(Entusiasmada)**

 **(Mientras tanto en la fiesta, Iván no está bailado, sino que está parado en una esquina con semblante serio)**

 **Burbujeo:** _ **¡Oye, tu! ¿Por qué no te estas divirtiendo?**_

 **Iván:** _ **Ese no es asunto tuyo.**_

 **Burbujeo:** _ **Entonces voy a hacerlo mi asunto**_ **(Desenfunda su espada de pompas y Iván da dos pasos hacia atrás asustado)**

 **(Mientras esto pasaba afuera, en la oficina de Nathalie Marinette terminaba de firmar el regalo)**

 **Marinette:** _ **"Con amor, Marinette" ¡Ya!**_ **(Le pega la notita al regalo y le da un beso)**

 **Tikki: (Se asoma desde el bolso)** _ **Bien, terminamos ¡Puntos fuera, Marinette!**_

 **Marinette:** _ **Ahora no se puede, Alya está aquí.**_

 **Alya:** _ **¿Me llamaste?**_

 **Marinette:** _ **Adelántate, te alcanzo allá afuera**_ **(Alya se va y Marinette suspira, entonces se da cuenta de que Iván se va volando en una burbuja de color verde)** _ **¡Ay, no! Tenías razón, Tikki, no debí esperar tanto tiempo.**_

 **(Afuera Adrien habla por el micrófono)**

 **Adrien:** _ **¡Hola, París! ¿Cómo estáis?**_

 **(Nadie responde, están demasiado depres como para seguir fingiendo, Burbujeo los amenaza con la espada de pompas detrás de Adrien y entonces todos comienzan a vitorear falsamente, pero con cierta convicción. Adrien salta del escenario y se da cuenta de Ladybug sobre el techo)**

 **Adrien:** _ **¿Ladybug?**_

 **(Ladybug lanza su yoyo y golpea los enchufes desconectándolo todo)**

 **Ladybug:** _ **Lo siento, Burbujeo, pero la fiesta termino.**_

 **Burbujeo:** _ **¿Por qué tienes que ser tan aguafiestas?**_ **(Fastidiado)**

 **Ladybug:** _ **Hiciste desaparecer a todos los adultos, por eso, y ahora aprisionas a todos los que no se divierten.**_

 **(Adrien corre hacia su habitación)**

 **Burbujeo:** _ **¡No sabotearas mi fiesta!**_ **(Ladybug y Burbujeo comienzan a pelear)**

 **(Mientras en la habitación de Adrien…)**

 **Adrien:** _ **Creo que soy un completo idiota ¡Plagg, las garras!**_ **(Adrien se transforma en Chat Noir)**

Adrien: _Ese día a ambos se nos fue un poco de las manos ¿Verdad?_ – Dijo Adrien estrechando contra el a Marinette que rio de buena gana.

Marinette: _Si, ambos nos dejamos llevar._

Tikki: _Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, es algo normal, la presión de saber que París esta en vuestras manos es algo que afecta y vosotros sois muy jóvenes, hemos tenidos portadores mucho más mayores y no podían manejarlo tan bien como vosotros_ – Consoló Tikki, hablando con gran sinceridad.

Plagg: _Es cierto, ambos deberían estar muy orgullosos por como cuidáis_ _de París_ – Siguió Plagg.

 **(Ladybug y Burbujeo siguen combatiendo, Ladybug lanza su yoyo, pero este rebota en una de la burbuja de Burbujeo causando que su propia arma vaya en su contra una velocidad enorme, pero Chat Noir llega justo a tiempo y desvía el yoyo con su vara)**

 **Chat Noir:** _ **¡Llegue justo a tiempo!**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **Lo tenía todo controlado**_ **(El yoyo le cae graciosamente en la cabeza a Chat)** _ **Pero gracias.**_

Nino: _¿Por qué siempre os golpeáis en la cabeza?_ – Pregunto con cierto tono de nervios.

Alya: _Os aréis daño…_ \- Masculla preocupada.

Marinette: _Alya…_

Alya: _No Marinette, escucha, hasta ahora todo han sido más risas que lágrimas, pero lo que hacéis es peligroso, salís arriesgando vuestras vidas para mantenernos a todos a salvo…y aunque sé que los dos sabéis que podéis resultar heridos sigue siendo algo que me da miedo…Marinette, eres mi mejor amiga_ – Alya suspiro temblorosamente – _Si pasa algo…cualquier cosa, lo que sea, prométeme que os pondréis en contacto con alguno de nosotros, ahora todos sabemos a lo que os enfrentáis y si podemos ayudar de alguna forma, aunque sea de enfermeros, llamadnos_ – Dijo acariciando la meguilla de su mejor amiga.

Max: _Por supuesto que sí._

Juleka: _Si necesitáis un lugar donde quedaros después de una batalla podéis venir a mi casa, es tranquila y hay suficiente espacio para poder atenderos por si pasa algo_ – Ofreció, y así, uno tras otro, les fueron dando opciones por si alguna vez necesitaban ayuda.

Adrien y Marinette: _Chicos…_ \- Ambos tenían los ojos cristalizados – _Gracias, lo prometemos._

 **Hawk Moth: (Desde su guarida)** _ **Tráeme sus Miraculous. Quiero sus poderes ¡Ahora!**_

 **(Burbujeo les lanza burbujas a los dos héroes, pero ellos las esquivan con facilidad, hasta que las burbujas comienzan a rodearlos y acaban encerándolos en una enorme burbuja)**

 **Burbujeo:** _ **Denme los Miraculous antes de que se vayan flotando.**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **Sigue soñando, Burbujeo.**_

 **Burbujeo:** _ **¡Sois unos aguafiestas, igual que los adultos!**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **¡Los niños los necesitan!**_

 **Burbujeo:** _ **No, los niños necesitan libertad, diversión, vivir la vida. Los adultos controlan y mandan.**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **¡Pero los adultos cuidan a los niños, los protegen y los quieren!**_

 **Chan Noir: (Hablándose a si mismo)** _ **No todos…**_ **(Hablando en voz alta)** _ **¡Trae a los adultos de vuelta!**_

Marinette: _Oh Adrien_ – Suspiro Marinette mirando al rubio que jugueteaba con el borde de su camiseta – _Se…que tal vez no sea lo mismo, pero…puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras, a mis padres nunca les importa poner un plato más y seguro que os lleváis bien, mi madre es cariñosa con todos y a mi padre le encanta tener a personas en casa para jugar videojuegos o para enseñarles a hacer pasteles_ – Sonrió.

Adrien: _¿En serio?_ – Pregunto esperanzado.

Marinette: _¡Por supuesto!_

Plagg: _¿Tenéis queso Camembert?_ – Pregunto.

Marinette: _Jajaja, estoy segura que ha de haber un poco en la nevera_ – Rio acariciándole la cabeza a Plagg.

 **Burbujeo:** _ **No, jamás ¿Y saben qué? Como os interesan tanto los adultos, que tal si flotan con ellos un rato**_ **(Le da una patada a la Burbuja y los manda hacia el cielo de París)**

 **Hawk Moth: (Desde su guarida)** _ **¿¡Qué se supone que están haciendo, Burbujeo!? ¡Se supone que debes quitarles sus Miraculous!**_ **(Enfadado)**

 **(Ladybug y Chat Noir van ganando cada vez más altura, Chat intenta romper la burbuja mientras Ladybug lo abraza detrás de él pensando en un plan)**

 **Ladybug:** _ **¡Usa tu Cataclismo!**_

 **Chat Noir:** _ **¿No pudiste decirlo hace doscientos metros?**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **No podemos quedarnos en esta burbuja para siempre**_ **(Chat mueve juguetonamente las cejas lo que provoca que Ladybug se de una palmada en la frente mientras niega con la cabeza)**

Nino: _¿En que estabas pensando, amigo?_

Sisi: _Pues en Cataclismo 7u7_ – Ronroneo juguetonamente disfrutando del sofoco que le había entrado a la pareja de superhéroes.

Nino: _¿Cataclismo? Pero si Ladybug le ha pedido que lo use…_ \- Confundido se rasco la cabeza.

Sisi: _7w7_

Alya: _Entendí esa referencia_ – Rio a carcajada limpia.

 **Chat Noir:** _ **¡Cataclismo!**_ **(Rasga la burbuja y esta estalla causando que ellos caigan por efecto de la maldita gravedad)**

 **Ladybug:** _ **¿Quieres intentar caer de pie?**_ **(Mientras caían a cran velocidad al frio y duro suelo)**

 **Chat Noir:** _ **No, gracias.**_

Alix: _Y ya empezamos con los chistes malos…_

Marinette y Adrien se encogieron de hombros soltando una risita.

 **Ladybug: (Piensa por unos segundos y entonces se le ocurre un plan)** _ **¡Tu vara, allí!**_ **(Apunta a la Torre Eiffel)**

 **Chat Noir:** _ **¡Entendido!**_ **(Él agarra la mano de Ladybug y lanza su vara que se queda pegada a la Torre)**

 **Ladybug:** _ **¡Sujétate!**_ **(Lanza su yoyo envolviendo la vara de Chat, ambos se columpian y caen con cierta suavidad en el suelo)**

 **Chat Noir:** _ **Menos mal que los gatos sabemos caer.**_

Alix: _Oh dios, no, por favor no_ – Se quejó dramáticamente.

Sisi: _Oh vamos, no es para tanto, es entretenido esperar para ver con qué tontería_ _saltan._

Adrinette: _¡Oye!_

 **Ladybug:** _ **Tenemos que quitarle la espada a Burbujeo, ahí debe estar el Akuma.**_

 **(Suena la alarma del anillo de Chat Noir)**

 **Chat Noir:** _ **Démonos prisa.**_

 **[Casa de Adrien]**

 **(Burbujeo intenta reanudar la fiesta, pero todos están escondidos)**

 **Burbujeo:** _ **¿Dónde están todos? ¡Vengan a la fiesta!**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **Lamento reventarte, Burbujeo.**_

Alix: _¡Aaarrrggghhh!_

 **Alya: (Se levanta)** _ **¡Ladybug!**_

 **Todos:** _ **¡Ladybug! ¡Ladybug! ¡Ladybug!**_

Adrien: _¿Oye, y yo que? ¿Acaso soy invisible?_

Nino: _Igual te amamos amigo, es solo que parece que ella es la líder del equipo._

Marinette: _No es cierto, sabes que nunca lo habría logrado sin ti, gatito_ – Le dio un dulce beso.

 **Ladybug:** _ **Ya nadie quiere ir de fiesta contigo, Burbujeo.**_

 **Burbujeo:** _ **¿¡Que les pasa, chicos!? ¿¡Porque tienen que ser tan odiosos!?**_ **(Grita frustrado sacando su espada de pompas y los encierra a todos en burbujas)**

 **Ladybug y Chat Noir:** _ **¡Noooo!**_

 **Burbujeo:** _ **El espacio exterior es la próxima parada para vuestros preciosos amigos ¡Y nunca volverán!**_ **(Burbujeo se va saltando de techo en techo mientras los dos héroes de París lo persiguen)**

 **(Burbujeo llega a la Torre Eiffel, Chat Noir y Ladybug trepan por la estructura de metal cuando Burbujeo les lanza granadas pero en pompas, ¿Lo peor? El anillo de Chat vuelve a sonar, le queda solo una motita mas)**

 **Chat Noir:** _ **Me transformare pronto, ¡Rápido!**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **¡Lucky Charm!**_ **(El amuleto le da una llave inglesa muy grande)**

 **Chat Noir:** _ **¿Habilidades de plomería ayudaran?**_

 **(Ladybug se encoje de hombros mientras Burbujeo sigue con sus granadas-burbujas, Chat las esquiva y termina sobre una de las vigas de la estructura)**

 **Chat Noir:** _ **Vamos, ¿Es todo lo que tienes?**_ **(A burbujeo)**

 **(Ladybug mira a su alrededor y su visión especial le muestra la ventilación, una tuerca y la llave)**

 **Ladybug:** _ **¡Lo tengo!**_ **(Corre hacia la ventilación y desenrosca la tuerca hasta que el tubo se sale y este llega hasta Chat Noir)** _ **Chat Noir, ¡Cúbreme!**_ **(Chat agarra el tubo)**

 **Chat Noir:** _ **¡Hazlo!**_ **(Burbujeo vuelve a atacarlo, pero esta vez Chat usa el aire que desprende el tubo para desviar las burbujas)**

 **(Burbujeo vuelve a levantar la espada de pompas en un romantizado dramático, pero Ladybug lanza su yoyo enroscándolo en la espada y tira de la cuerda para arrebatarle su arma, Ladybug agarra la espada de pompas y la rompe haciendo que el Akuma salga)**

 **Ladybug:** _ **Sal de ahí bicho malvado, no más maldades para ti pequeño Akuma ¡Yo te libero del mal!**_ **(Atrapa al Akuma con su yoyo y lo purifica para luego dejar ir la mariposa purificada)** _ **Adiós, mariposita ¡Miraculous Ladybug!**_ **(Lanza la llave inglesa al aire y la magia del Miraculous actúa arreglándolo todo)**

 **(Burbujeo se deja caer de rodillas rendido y vuelve a ser Nino)**

 **Nino:** _ **¿Eh? Tío…**_ **(Se ve confundido)**

 **Ladybug y Chat Noir:** _ **¡Bien hecho!**_ **(Chocan puños)**

 **Hawk Moth: (Desde su guarida)** _ **No puedes correr para siempre, Ladybug. Y cuando te atrape te aplastare ¡Los destruiré a los dos!**_ **(El enorme ventanuco se cierra, también dramáticamente)**

Sisi: _Pues que quieres que te diga, lleva mucho tiempo repitiendo la misma frase y hasta ahora no ha conseguido nada reseñable._

Marinette: _Es un cobarde, si en verdad es tan fuerte y quiere tanto nuestros Miraculous que venga el mismo a por ellos en vez de esconderse detrás de sus Akumas._

 **[Oficina de Nathalie]**

 **Gabriel: (Desde el comunicador)** _ **Nathalie, ¿Le gustó el regalo a mi hijo?**_

 **Nathalie:** _ **Ah, en realidad…, ya iba a averiguarlo, señor.**_

 **Gabriel:** _ **Muy bien**_ **(Se desconecta)**

 **(Nathalie agarra el regalo de Marinette, le quita la nota donde está escrito su nombre y la tira, va hacia el comedor donde Adrien está comiendo)** _ **Un regalo de cumpleaños, de tu padre.**_

Adrien: _Lo ha hecho…no me lo puedo creer, no de Nathalie, eso es caer muy bajo_ – Gruño Adrien.

 **Adrien:** _ **¡Ah, Gracias! Nathalie, por favor dile a mi padre que muchas gracias**_ **(Nathalie asiente y se va, Adrien vuelve a mirar su regalo muy feliz)**

 **[Afuera del colegio]**

 **(Chloe le está gritando a Sabrina, como siempre)**

 **Chloe:** _ **¿¡Que te refieres con "En una semana"!?**_

 **Sabrina:** _ **Ayer no hubo ningún adulto para entregarlo**_ **(Entre asustada y tímida)**

 **Chloe:** _ **¿Qué? ¡Es ridículo, súper ridículo!**_ **(Entra al colegio malhumorada y Sabrina la sigue de cerca)**

 **Alya:** _ **Jajaja, le sirve bien**_ **(Refiriéndose a Chloe)**

 **Adrien:** _ **¡Hola chicas!**_ **(Se baja de la limusina llevando puesta un hermoso pañuelo azul celeste)**

 **Marinette: (A Alya súper emocionada)** _ **¡Es mi pañuelo, Adrien está usando mi pañuelo!**_

 **Adrien: (A Nino)** _ **Hola amigo.**_

 **Alya:** _ **Lindo pañuelo, Adrien ¡Muy original!**_

 **Adrien:** _ **Si, ¿Pueden creer que mi papá me la compro?**_ **(Marinette se sorprende)** _ **Es fabuloso, me había dado la misma pluma por tres años seguidos**_ **(Acaricia con cariño la tela enroscada en su cuello)**

 **Nino:** _ **Vaya, creo que todos podemos cambiar, los adultos son geniales cuando menos te lo esperas.**_

 **Adrien:** _ **Hablando de adultos, sé que papá te dijo que eras una mala influencia, pero…**_

 **Nino:** _ **No importa Adrien, no te preocupes, somos amigos, por siempre y para siempre.**_

 **Alya:** _ **¡Tienes que decirle que tú le tejiste el pañuelo!**_ **(Le habla a Marinette)**

 **Marinette:** _ **Pero es que esta tan contento de que su papá se lo diera…no quiero estropearlo**_ **(Esta chica tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho)**

 **Alya:** _ **Aww, Marinette**_ **(La abraza)** _ **Eres una chica maravillosa ¿Sabes? Y algún día Adrien se dará cuenta.**_

 **(Suena la campana y Alya y Marinette entras abrazadas por el hombro igual que Nino y Adrien)**

 **[Ending]**

Adrien: _Oh Marinette, My Lady, Princesa, Bichito…no sé cómo agradecértelo…estaba tan ilusionado con el regalo, tan contento de que mi padre finalmente me daría algo que me gustara de verdad…y resulta que en verdad el regalo era tuyo, echo por ti, y no me dijiste nada para no estropear esa felicidad_ – Exclamo abrazándola y besándola con pasión.

Kim: _No comáis delante de los pobres_ – Bromeo.

Alya: _¿Lo ves como tenia razón? Adrien al final se ha_ _dado cuenta del enorme corazón que tienes._

Myléne: _¿Cuál sigue?_ – Pregunto ansiosa por ver más.

Sisi: _Copi-Gato._


	4. Copi-Gato

_**Miraculous Ladybug NO me pertenece, de ser así Paris no estaría tan ciego**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: Copi-Gato**_

Sisi: _Muy bien ¿Estáis listos?_

Alix: _¡Siempre!_

Sisi: _Pues no esperemos más._

 **[Opening]**

 **[Casa de Marinette**

 **]**

 **(Tikki y Marinette están en el balcón hablado tranquilamente entre ellas)**

 _ **Tikki: ¿Y si lo invitas a salir?**_

 _ **Marinette:**_ **(Suspira con melodrama)** _ **Ay si, Tikki ¿Te imaginas esa conversación?**_

 _ **Tikki:**_ **(Imitando a Marinette)** _ **¡Hola Adrien! ¿Te gustaría…ah…buah…uhhh…?**_

 _ **Marinette: ¡Exacto! No puedo evitarlo, cada vez que lo veo me pongo muy nerviosa y no puedo hablar.**_

 **(Tikki suspira como si supiera la solución y no pudiera creer que su portadora no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo obvio que es)**

 _ **Tikki: Entonces, básicamente la única forma de que tengas una conversación con él es si no lo ves**_ **(Ni siquiera es una pregunta, es una afirmación en toda regla)**

 _ **Marinette:**_ **(Asiente)** _ **Masa o menos.**_

 _ **Tikki: Hay una solución muy sencilla, Marinette, llámale al móvil, solo necesitas su número.**_

 _ **Marinette: ¡Y se quien lo tiene!**_ **(Con una sonrisa radiante se apresura a llamar a Alya)**

Adrien: _¿Tienes mi numero? ¿Cómo demonios lo conseguiste?_ – Pregunto sorprendido mirando a Alya quien solo se encogió de hombros.

Alya: _Tengo mis contactos_ – Respondió con una sonrisita astuta.

Adrien: _¿Nino?_ – Pregunto mirando hacia su amigo que sonrió nervioso.

Nino: _¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Alya puede ser muy persuasiva!_

Sisi: _Con que muy persuasiva ¿Eh?_ – Rio ella.

Nino: _¡C…Cállate…!_ – Respondió sonrojado.

 **[Parque]**

 **(Theo y el alcalde están en frente de una gran multitud y detrás de una enorme escultura oculta por una sabana o trapo enorme)**

 _ **Alcalde: Estoy seguro de que llegara a tiempo.**_

 _ **Theo: Sera un honor, y estoy ansioso por conocer a Ladybug, quiero su autógrafo en la foto que me inspiro para la estatua**_ **(Emocionado)**

 _ **Alcalde: ¡Oh, ya es hora! Ladybug y Chat Noir ya deberían estar aquí ahora.**_

 **[Habitación de Marinette]**

 **(Alya y Marinette hablan sobre cómo hacerle una llamada a Adrien sin cagarla)**

 _ **Alya: Escucha, todos sabemos que no puedes hablar ¡Apégate al libreto!**_

 _ **Marinette: Pero los profesores dicen que no sueno natural cuando leo**_ **(Camina de un lado a otro de la habitación)**

 _ **Alya: ¡Entonces memorízalo, es muy simple! Puedes hacerlo, solo no improvises ¿Lista?**_

 _ **Marinette: … ¡Ay, olvídalo! ¡Esto no va a funcionar!**_

 _ **Alya: Es tarde**_ **(Presiona el botón de llamar con una sonrisita astuta cual zorro)** _ **Está marcando.**_

 **(N/A: El que entendió, entendió ;D)**

 _ **Marinette ¡Ay!**_ **(Le entra un ligero ataque de pánico)**

 _ **Contestador Automático: Hola, soy Adrien. No estoy, deja tu mensaje.**_

 _ **Marinette: Ay…entro al correo de voz.**_

 _ **Alya: ¡Deja el mensaje! ¡No improvises!**_

 _ **Marinette: Ho…Hola, ha…contestador de Adrien…he…soy Marinette y voy a dejar un mensaje de voz para ti, obvio porque es tu teléfono así que…ehmm**_ **(Se ríe nerviosamente)** _ **¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Adiós!**_ **(Tira su teléfono al sillón como si fuera una bomba activa)**

 **(Alya la mira con una ceja alzada, como si quisiera decir "¿En serio, amiga?")**

 _ **Marinette: ¿Qué? ¿Qué esperabas que dijera? "Hola cosita, soy Marinette, te quiero invitar al cine, pero estoy tan loquita por ti que la única manera que puedo hablarte sin tartamudear es por el estúpido teléfono" Es ridículo ¿Cierto?**_

Alix: _Si, de echo eso es exactamente lo que deberías haber dicho._

Marinette: _Lo he llamado cosita…_ \- Replico roja.

Sisi: _¿Y qué?_

Adrien: _Tu sí que eres una cosita linda_ – Abrazo a Marinette y la recostó contra él encajando la cabeza de su compañera debajo de su barbilla y apoyada en su pecho.

Sisi: _Los dos sois cositas lindas._

 _ **Teléfono: Si quiere dejar otro mensaje pulse 1. Si quiere borrar el mensaje pulse 2.**_

 _ **Marinette: ¡Ahh…!**_ **(Comienza a asustarse y a ponerse nerviosa)**

 _ **Alya: ¡Presiona el 2! ¡Presiona el 2!**_

 **(Marinette recoge el teléfono con rapidez y comienza a toquetear botones)**

 _ **Teléfono: Mensaje guardado. Adiós.**_

 _ **Marinette: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**_ **(Finalmente entra en pánico)**

Sisi: _Ya decía yo que tardabas mucho en cagarla…_

Marinette: _¡Sisi!_ – Se quejó ella.

Sisi: _Lo sé, lo se…es solo que era tan fácil como apretar el botón 2, no es mi culpa que Marinette sufra de repentinos ataques de histeria y que por el contrario Ladybug pueda mantenerse con la cabeza fría a pesar de los problemas._

Alya: _Eso es cierto amiga._

Max: _De echo está comprobado que una máscara creando un alter ego es una manera de conseguir que la misma persona se comporte de manera similar y a la vez diferente._

Marinette: _También está el tema de Tikki_ – Dijo de repente.

Myléne: _¿A qué te refieres?_ – Pregunto con su típica voz suave.

Tikki: _Al transformar a Marinette en Ladybug ambas nos, por decirlo de alguna forma, fusionamos_ – Explico con tranquilidad.

Sisi: _En otras palabras, la energía y originalidad de Marinette se juntan con la calma y responsabilidad de Marinette dándole a Ladybug una personalidad propia pero que solo es Marinette con la confianza intacta, en resumen, Ladybug es Marinette, pero con confianza._

Tikki: _Exactamente._

 _ **Alya: No es tan malo como crees**_ **(Intenta consolarla)**

 _ **Marinette: ¿Hmmm?**_ **(Solo consigue soltar un sonido deprimido)**

 _ **Alya: Bueno, si es malo**_ **(Admite)** _ **Pero vas a tener que decirle alguno de estos días de alguna otra forma, piénsalo así, ¡No más secretos!**_

 _ **Marinette: El contestador automático grabo toda nuestra conversación…**_

 _ **Alya: ¿Y qué importa?**_

 _ **Marinette: Le dije "Cosita". No puedes permitir que escuche el mensaje, Alya, si lo oye me moriré de vergüenza.**_

 _ **Alya: Entiendo, entiendo…tengo una idea, si entro el correo de voz significa que él está ocupado, y también significa que puedes tomarlo antes que él. Hmmm…¿Me pregunto dónde estará?**_

 **(Marinette se emociona y salta del sillón para mostrar un enorme horario y agarra un regla para apuntar a donde ella quiere)**

 _ **Marinette: ¡Claro! ¡Tiene esgrima después de clases, por eso no contesto! ¡Y termina exactamente en 22 minutos!**_

 _ **Alya: Estas completamente loca. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?**_

 **(Ante esta muy cierta revelación, Marinette solo sonríe y se da unos suaves golpecitos en la cabeza con el regla que tiene en la mano)**

La imagen causo que Marinette se sonrojara y se encogiera en su asiento.

Sisi: _Ok…raro, pero en el buen sentido._

Chloe: _¿Enserio quieres estar con una loca como ella?_ – Se burló causando que Marinette se encogiera más aún.

Adrien: _Si_ – Declaro sin pensárselo dos veces – _Yo mismo miraba sin parar el Lady Blog de Alya intentando descubrir con empeño la identidad de Ladybug_ – Confesó acariciándole la meguilla a Marinette quien lo miro agradecida.

Plagg: _¿Empeño? Yo diría más bien obsesión._

Adrien: _Calla Plagg._

 **[Colegio]**

 **(Adrien está en su clase de esgrima mientras Plagg descansa en su taquilla comiendo todo lo que está a su alcance cuando el teléfono de Adrien vibra)**

 _ **Plagg: ¡Aaahh!**_

 _ **Teléfono: Tienes un mensaje nuevo.**_

 _ **Adrien: Tengo que tomar agua, ahora vuelvo**_ **(Va hacia su taquilla y la abre)** _ **¡Plagg, eres un cerdo!**_

 _ **Plagg: ¿Amm? Tienes un nuevo mensaje**_ **(Eructa)**

Tikki: _¡Plagg!_ – Se quejó lastimeramente.

Plagg: _¿Qué?_

Tikki: _¡Eso es asqueroso, no hagas eso!_

Sisi: _Ella tiene un punto, compañero_ – Señalo con una ceja alzada.

Plagg: _Mujeres…_ \- Mascullo para sí mismo.

 _ **Adrien: Muévete para que escuche el mensaje, mmm…no reconozco el número**_ **(Se fija en la hora)** _ **¡Ay no! ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Plagg, transfórmame!**_

 **[Casa de Marinette]**

 **(Alya y Marinette bajan corriendo las escaleras y al momento de salir afuera en a Chat Noir saltando por los tejados dirigiéndose con prisa al parque)**

 _ **Alya: ¡Claro! Hoy se reunirán Ladybug y Chat Noir ¡Se me había olvidado!**_

 _ **Marinette: A mí también…**_

 _ **Alya: No sabía que querías ir.**_

 _ **Marinette: ¡No! Es decir, si, o sea…¿Lo olvide?**_ **(Nerviosa)**

 _ **Alya: Oye…sobre el teléfono de Adrien, ¿Qué tal si vamos después?**_

 _ **Marinette: Si esperamos hasta después de la ceremonia la clase de esgrima de Adrien terminara y entonces revisara su teléfono.**_

 _ **Alya: ¡Cierto! Pero tengo que cubrir el evento para el blog ¡Lo siento, Marinette!**_

 _ **Marinette: No hay problema, yo me encargo ¿Creo…?**_

 _ **Alya: ¿Segura?**_

 _ **Marinette: Si, claro, estoy segura.**_

 _ **Alya: Genial, ¡Buena suerte! ¡Y aléjate de los problemas! ¡Y no improvises!**_ **(Dice esto mientras se aleja corriendo para el parque)**

 **(Una vez Alya ya no está a la vista, Tikki se asoma para hablar con Marinette)**

 _ **Tikki: ¿No tiene que estar Ladybug hoy en la ceremonia?**_ **(Cuestiona)**

 _ **Marinette: Si, pero Marinette tiene que ir a la escuela primero.**_

 _ **Tikki: ¡Pero la ceremonia es en tu honor!**_

 _ **Marinette: Y en este momento es mi honor el que está en juego, estaré de regreso en 5 minutos y estaremos en la ceremonia enseguida**_ **(Echa a correr hacia la escuela)**

Marinette: _¡Si, si, ya lo sé! ¡Me equivoqué, debí haber dejado el tonto tema del mensaje e ir a la ceremonia!_ – Dijo al notar todas las miradas en ella.

Tikki: _Tienes que poner en orden tus prioridades._

Marinette: _Lo se…_ \- Suspira derrotada.

 **[Parque]**

 **(La ceremonia está a puntito de empezar)**

 _ **Theo: Disculpa, Chat Noir, pero ¿Ladybug no ha llegado?**_

 _ **Chat Noir: No te preocupes por ella, seguro que llega en un momento, por ahora yo puedo manejar la situación, de todos modos, yo estoy a cargo ¿Sabes?**_

 _ **Theo: Es que…quiero que me firme esta foto, es fabulosa, es valiente, lista y además nos salva a todos.**_

 _ **Alcalde: Quizá la ceremonia ya deba comenzar, y así terminaremos rápido.**_

 _ **Theo: Por favor, un minuto más, Por favor Alcalde, ella vendrá, puedo sentirlo.**_

 **[Colegio]**

 **(Marinette se escabulle hasta las taquillas)**

 _ **Marinette: ¡Llegue! Ay no…Tikki, no puede ser ¡¿Cuál es?!**_

 _ **Tikki: Si le lamas al teléfono sonara**_ **(Tikki siempre salvando el día)**

 _ **Marinette: Que buena idea Tikki**_ **(Marinette hace justo lo que Tikki le aconseja)**

 **[Parque]**

 **(Ahora sí que la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar)**

 _ **Alcalde: Es apropiado dar reconocimiento a aquellos que nos protegen ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir!**_

 **(Se descubre la estatua y la gente aplaude encantada, Chat Noir no deja de saludar a los presentes con una sonrisa y Theo mira algo triste y decepcionado la estatua)**

 **[Colegio]**

 **(Marinette sigue buscando en que taquilla suena un teléfono)**

 _ **Tikki: ¡Rápido, ya van a terminar!**_

 _ **Marinette:**_ **(Finalmente encuentra la taquilla correcta)** _ **¡Aquí esta! ¡No, está cerrada!**_

 _ **Tikki:**_ **(Atraviesa la taquilla y la abre desde adentro)** _ **¡Ta-Ran!**_

Kim: _¡Ala! la cantidad de cosas que yo aria con un Kwami_ – Dijo ya pensando en todas las cosas que podría conseguir con una criatura que atraviesa los objetos solidos hasta que sintió la colleja que le dio Alix.

Alix: _Por eso mismo los Miraculous los tienen Adrien y Marinette, ellos son demasiado buenos como para aprovecharse del poder de los Kwamis…de mala manera al menos._

Sisi: _Es cierto, el Maestro Fu ya hacía tiempo que los había estado observando, el tiempo suficiente como para convencerse de que ambos son los elegidos para ser los portadores…_ \- Su voz comenzó igual de alegre y calmada de siempre, pero su expresión se ensombreció – _Ojalá Hawk Moth fuera como Adrien y Marinette y no abusara del pobre Nuru…_

Plagg: _…_

Tikki: _Lo recuperaremos…estoy segura de ello…_

Adrien y Marinette miraron entristecidos a sus Kwamis y asintieron.

Adrien: _Por supuesto que lo recuperaremos_ – Aseguró.

Marinette: _Y entonces Hawk Moth ya no podrá hacerle daño._

 **[Parque]**

 _ **Chat Noir: La estatua es fabulosa, solo una cosa, yo soy más alto que Ladybug**_ **(Mirando la estatua)**

 _ **Theo: Ladybug no llegó…yo solo quería expresarle cuanto la adoro, que sepa que todo lo que tengo esta en esta estatua, que se diera tiempo para conocerme, que viera lo que tenemos en común ¡Nuestra devoción por lo que amamos!**_

 _ **Chat Noir:**_ **(Le rodea por los hombros)** _ **Oye, no quiero molestarte, pero Ladybug y yo tenemos algo ¿Sabes?**_ **(Tratando de disimular los celos)**

 _ **Theo: ¿En serio?**_

 _ **Chat Noir:**_ **(Cruza los dedos)** _ **Si, así somos**_ **(Se ríe inocentemente)**

 _ **Theo: ¿Qué ve Ladybug en él?**_ **(Se marcha enfadado)**

Marinette: _Con que tenemos "Algo" ¿Eh?_ – Le dijo alzando una ceja hacia él.

Adrien: _Yo…esto…jejeje…_

Alya: _A ver si me aclaro…¿Los dos sois culpables de este Akuma?_ – Pregunto entre sorprendida y divertida.

Sisi: _Básicamente_ – Contesto masajeándose las sienes.

 **[Colegio]**

 **(Marinette intenta desbloquear el teléfono de Adrien)**

 _ **Tikki: ¡Ya vienen, deja el teléfono!**_

 _ **Marinette: Aun no borro el mensaje**_ **(Nerviosa)**

 _ **Tikki: Ya no hay tiempo, y tenemos que ir a la ceremonia ¡Vámonos!**_

 **(Marinette y Tikki se esconden mientras los estudiantes entran a los vestuarios comentando la clase, Marinette se va corriendo mientras Chat Noir llega por el techo, se des-transforma y entra silbando a los vestidores como si no hubiera estado en una ceremonia en su honor y provocado a la próxima víctima potencial de un Akuma)**

 **[Taller de Theo]**

 **(Theo está enfadado apoyado en su mesa y murmurando furiosamente para él mismo)**

 _ **Theo: ¿Algo, eh? No tomas el amor en serio, con que tenéis algo, tu no la mereces ¡Yo sí!**_ **(Golpea un buró de la cabeza de Chat Noir y lo destroza contra el suelo)**

 **[Guarida de Hawk Moth]**

 **(Se abre la ventana)**

 _ **Hawk Moth: Decepcionado por Ladybug y celoso de Chat Noir, es la fórmula perfecta para el desastre**_ **(Transforma una pobre e inocente mariposita en un akuma)** _ **Vuela pequeño Akuma, haz tu trabajo.**_

 **[Taller de Theo]**

 **(El Akuma infecta la foto de Ladybug)**

 _ **Hawk Moth: Hola, Copi-Gato, soy Hawk Moth, en cuanto te deshagas de Chat Noir puedes tomar su lugar y Ladybug será tuya para siempre.**_

 _ **Theo: Solo de pensarlo me hace ronronear**_ **(Se transforma en Copi-Gato)**

Marinette: _Odio que Hawk Moth se aproveche de los miedos inseguridades de los demás para manipularlos_ – Gruñó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sisi: _Es cierto, desde hace mucho tiempo que los humanos utilizan el miedo y la manipulación para seducir a sus seguidores con lo que quieren y así hacer el trabajo sucio por ellos, es obvio que Hawk Moth no se acaba de atrever a pelear cara a cara con vosotros._

Adrien: _Pero…¿Porque? Si es tan poderoso como él dice ser ¿Por qué no viene él mismo a por nuestros Miraculous?_

Sisi: _Piénsalo fríamente por un segundo, él sabe que si se enfrenta directamente a vosotros corre el riesgo de que en batalla le quitéis el Miraculous a él, entonces perdería todo su poder y con suerte vosotros encontraríais a alguien a quien darle el Miraculous de la mariposa._

Nino: _Pero…pensaba que el Miraculous de la mariposa era malo._

Sisi: _¡No, por supuesto que no!_

Plagg _: Los Miraculous son neutrales, depende de la naturaleza de sus portadores._

Tikki: _En el pasado el portador del Miraculous de la mariposa utilizaba sus poderes para crear aliados para Ladybug y Chat Noir cuando era necesario._

 **[Habitación de Adrien]**

 **(Adrien busca su teléfono)**

 _ **Adrien: ¿Dónde está?**_ **(Mira acusatoriamente a Plagg)**

 _ **Plagg: ¿Y porque me miras a mí? Yo no me lo he comido ¡Lo juro!**_

 **(Adrien aun lo mira desconfiado mientras agarra el teléfono inalámbrico de su habitación y llama a su teléfono)**

Tikki: _Si te sientes aludido por algo será._

Plagg: _¡No es cierto! Es él que es un exagerado._

Tikki: _Me lo cree cuando dejes de comer Camembert._

Plagg: _¡Nunca!_ – Grito totalmente horrorizado.

Tikki: _Pues eso_ – Contesto riendo.

 **[Habitación de Marinette]**

 **(La pobre está luchando con el teléfono)**

 _ **Marinette: ¿Cómo escuchas los mensajes en este…?**_ **(El teléfono comienza a sonar)** _ **¡Ahh! ¡Es Adrien! ¡Está buscando su teléfono! ¿Y si lo rastrean? ¡Me van a arrestar, no tendré fianza, pasare toda mi vida en la cárcel y nunca iré al cine con Adrien!**_ **(Se dela caer desesperada en la cama)**

 _ **Tikki: Mira Marinette, tienes que poner en orden tus prioridades.**_

 _ **Marinette: Lo sé, hay días en los que no puedo balancear ser Marinette y ser Ladybug**_ **(Murmura deprimida)**

Sisi: _¡Venga ya! Adrien estudia, hace esgrima, chino, piano, modelaje y encima es Chat Noir_ – Comenzó.

Alya: _Su vida es tranquila_ – Termino ella.

Sisi: _Y tu estudias y eres Ladybug_ – Siguió.

Alya: _Y tu vida es un desmadre_ – Volvió a terminar entre risas.

Marinette: _Abusonas_ – Rio ella.

 **[Habitación de Adrien]**

 _ **Teléfono: Hola, soy Adrien. No estoy, deja tu mensaje.**_

 _ **Adrien:**_ **(Suspira)** _ **Debe estar en el gimnasio**_

Nino: _No que va, lo tiene Marinette que resulta ser experta robado teléfonos._

Tikki: _No lo sabes tú bien._

 **[Mueso]**

 **(Copi-Gato camina por el museo mientras todos en él le sacan fotos y lo graban)**

 _ **Copi-Gato: Descuiden, solo quiero robarme esto, métanse en sus asuntos**_ **(Cuando coge el cuadro la alarma comienza a sonar y todos los civiles comienzan a protestar)**

Sisi: _¡Venga, felicidad! Y a plena luz del día, tu di que si_ – Dijo con sarcasmo mientras aplaudía.

 **[Calles de Paris]**

 **(Adrien está en su coche de camino a la escuela cuando escucha las noticias y enciende la pequeña televisión en su coche)**

 _ **Nadja Chamack: De última hora, robo en el Louvre, tenemos un video que muestra sin duda el ladrón no es otro que el famoso héroe Chat Noir.**_

 _ **Copi-Gato:**_ **(Desde la pantalla)** _ **La llamare "La Minina Lisa"**_ **(Huye con la pintura)**

 _ **Adrien: ¿La Minina Lisa?**_ **(Se baja corriendo de la limusina)** _ **Debo aclarar que es un farsante, un terrible farsante**_ **(Se transforma en Chat Noir)**

 _ **Nadja Chamack:**_ **(Se escucha a lo lejos)** _ **Y ahora vamos al clima.**_

Kim: _Pues no sé qué decirte, ambos hacéis chistes horribles._

Adrien: _¡Oye! Eso no es verdad, mis chistes son muy buenos._

Marinette: _No, no es verdad. Aceptémoslo, nuestros chistes son un crimen contra el humor._

Sisi: _Al menos tú lo admites –_ Se rio ella.

 **[Habitación de Marinette]**

 _ **Marinette:**_ **(Suspira con resignación)** _ **Por supuesto que Adrien tiene la tecnología más avanzada en Smartphone ¡No puedo saber cómo funciona esta cosa!**_

 _ **Tikki: Tal vez si te quitaras las manoplas**_ **(Ofrece con suavidad)**

 _ **Marinette: ¿Y arriesgarme a dejar mis huellas? ¡Ni hablar!**_ **(Suena el teléfono de Marinette y ella coge la llamada dándole un golpecito con la nariz)**

 _ **Alya: ¿Todo arreglado?**_

 _ **Marinette: No, no he borrado el mensaje, pero trabajo en eso mientras hablamos.**_

 _ **Alya: No me lo puedo creer ¿Le has robado el teléfono?**_ **(Suena sorprendida pero también inmensamente divertida)**

Tikki: _Si, uno de tantos._

Marinette: _¡Tikki!_

Tikki: _¡Jajaja!_

 _ **Marinette: Si ¡No! Ah…bueno, un poquito, se lo voy a devolver…por cierto ¿Dónde estás? Necesito tu ayuda.**_

 _ **Alya: No puedo, estoy esperando afuera del Louvre por el robo de Chat Noir.**_

 _ **Marinette: ¿Qué? ¿Alguien se robó a Chat Noir?**_

Sisi: _Pues no me sorprendería…no queréis saber cuánto quieren las fans tener a Chat Noir, no me sorprendería para nada que alguna intentara robárselo._

Adrien trago saliva costosamente.

Sisi: _Exacto rubito, yo tendría cuidado s fuera tú._

 _ **Alya: ¡No, niña! ¿No lo sabes? Chat Noir entro y se llevó la Mona Lisa, a plena luz del día, Ladybug tiene que hacer algo y no quiero perdérmelo, relájate, nos vemos luego.**_

 _ **Marinette: Ok**_ **(Cuelga el teléfono)** _ **Chat Noir es muchas cosas pero no es un ladrón…¡Tikki, transfórmame!**_ **(Marinette se transforma en Ladybug)**

 **[Museo]**

 **(Chat Noir aparece en el techo del museo y todos los policías se ponen a la defensiva)**

 _ **Chat Noir: ¡Wow! Tranquilos tigres, es el gato equivocado, el otro es un impostor ¡Yo soy el verdadero Chat Noir!**_

 **(El agente Roger ordena a sus agentes que bajen las armas)**

 _ **Chat Noir: Déjeme ver donde fue el robo, tal vez encuentre algunas pistas, ya sabe, instinto animal.**_

 _ **Agente Roger: Por supuesto, ven conmigo, gracias por tu ayuda Chat Noir.**_

 **(Entran al museo y Chat Noir busca pistas hasta que encuentra el palito de Theo, pero Roger encierra a Chat Noir, obviamente él no cree en su inocencia)**

 _ **Chat Noir: ¡Oye! ¡Soy el verdadero Chat Noir, soy más astuto que ese tipo!**_

 _ **Agente Roger: El gato está en la bolsa, repito, el gato está en la bolsa**_ **(Habla por la radio y sale afuera del edificio, entonces llega Ladybug)**

Alix: _No me lo puedo creer, esto de los chistes malos es una especie de epidemia._

Kim: _Si, antes de que nos demos cuenta nosotros estaremos igual._

Alix: _¡Nooo!_

 _ **Ladybug: ¡Señor Alcalde, esto es ridículo! Sé que hay una explicación para esto.**_

 _ **Agente Roger: Ya está en la jaula, Ladybug.**_

 _ **Ladybug: ¡No crean que lo dejare ahí!**_

 _ **Agente Roger: No, no, déjaselo a los expertos Ladybug, está bajo control**_

 _ **Ladybug: ¡Hmmm!**_

 **(Mientras tanto dentro del museo Chat Noir usa su Cataclismo para destruir los barrotes y escapar)**

 _ **Chat Noir: Gracias por la hospitalidad, pero debo irme, así que lo diré una vez más ¡Tienen al gato equivocado!**_ **(Se va)**

 _ **Policías: ¡Chat Noir ha escapado!**_

 **(Ladybug y el agente Roger entran al museo para ver a los policías desconcertados)**

 _ **Agente Roger: Bueno, si es inocente ¿Por qué esta huyendo?**_

 _ **Ladybug: Si usted estuviera en risión por error huiría ¿No?**_ **(Su tono destilaba obviedad)**

 **(Mientras, Chat Noir corre por los tejados y se esconde para llamar a Ladybug)**

 _ **Agente Roger: Solicitamos ayuda, repito, solicitamos ayuda.**_

 **(El yo-yo de Ladybug suena y ella coge la llamada de Chat Noir)**

 _ **Ladybug: Chat Noir ¿Qué sucede?**_

 _ **Chat Noir: Tu sabes que soy inocente ¿Verdad, Bugaboo?**_

Nino: _¿Bugaboo? ¿En serio, Bro?_

Marinette: _Bugaboo, Bichito, My Lady, Princesa…¿Sigo?_

Nino: _No, está bien, ya lo pillo_ – Rio.

 _ **Ladybug: Deja de jugar y de llamarme Bugaboo ¡Esto es serio!**_

 _ **Chat Noir: Voy a encontrar al verdadero culpable para salvar mi cola y…¡Ah!**_ **(Un helicóptero pasa muy cerca de él y Chat Noir se esconde detrás de una chimenea)**

 _ **Ladybug: ¡¿Qué?!**_

 _ **Policía: ¡Entrégate, Chat Noir!**_

 _ **Agente Roger: ¿No vas a ir tras él?**_ **(Le pregunta a Ladybug)**

 _ **Ladybug: Ah…se lo dejaré a los expertos**_ **(Se va)**

Todos en la sala comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Kim: _¡Así se hace!_

Alya: _Ladybug haciendo callar a la policía desde tiempos incontables._

 **(Chat Noir llega al metro y baja por unas escaleras, se transforma de nuevo en Adrien y sale por las escaleras opuestas mientras los policías siguen buscándolo)**

 _ **Plagg: Si quieres mi opinión el ladrón fue Akumatizado**_ **(Come un pedazo de Camembert)**

 _ **Adrien: Creo que se quién es ¿Ves este palo? Es del escultor ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de los celos que sentía?**_

 _ **Plagg: ¿Él o tú?**_ **(Se burla)**

 _ **Adrien: Jaja, que simpático**_ **(Lo vuelve a esconder en su chaqueta)**

Sisi: _Hasta Plagg estaba más enterado de vuestro lio amoroso que vosotros._

Nino: _Es que mira que estabais ciegos._

Marinette: _Igual que todos vosotros._

Alya: _Cierto._

 **[Taller de Theo]**

 **(Fuera del taller Chat Noir observa a su copia)**

 _ **Chat Noir: Te tengo Copi-Gato**_

 **(Mientras tanto Ladybug está en un techo cuando su yo-yo recibe una llamada)**

 _ **Ladybug: Chat Noir ¿Dónde estás?**_

 _ **Chat Noir: Lo encontré.**_

 _ **Ladybug: ¿A quién?**_

 _ **Chat Noir: A mi impostor.**_

 _ **Ladybug: No lo entiendo.**_

 _ **Chat Noir: Lo entenderías si hubieras estado esta mañana.**_

Marinette: _¡Vale! ¡Ya he entendido que la he cagado al no haber ido a la ceremonia! Que manía de restregármelo constantemente_ – Se quejó lastimeramente.

Sisi: _Por si el mensaje no ha quedado suficiente claro._

 _ **Ladybug: Por favor, dime donde estas**_ **(Casi suplica)**

 _ **Chat Noir: No, esto es entre él y yo. Yo solito me metí en esto y yo solito saldré de él.**_

 _ **Ladybug: Ahh… ¿Chat? ¡Chat!**_ **(Revisa la ubicación del arma de su compañero y va tras el)**

 **(Mientras, Chat ya ha entrado en el taller)**

 _ **Chat Noir:**_ **(Lee una nota)** _ **¿El gato está en la bolsa?**_ **(La caja se rompe dejando a Chat Noir encadenado)** _ **¡Cataclismo!**_

 **(De repente aparece Copi-Gato y agarra un pedazo de madera gastando el Cataclismo para que Chat Noir no pueda escapar)**

 _ **Copi-Gato: No sé lo que Ladybug ve en ti, un tonto que cayó en una trama tan simple.**_

 **(Chat intenta agarrar su bastón, pero no lo encuentra, Copi-Gato lo sostiene en alto con aire de burla)**

 _ **Copi-Gato: ¿Buscas esto? ¿Cuál debería utilizar, el mío o…el mío?**_ **(Abre el bastón e imita a la perfección la voz de Chat Noir)** _ **¡Ladybug date prisa! Tengo al impostor, nos vemos en el taller de Barbeau.**_

 _ **Ladybug: Estaré allí en 30 segundos.**_

 _ **Chat Noir ¡No vengas Ladybug, es una trampa!**_

Max: _La verdad…la trampa era muy obvia._

Kim: _Si, es cierto._

Nino: _Desde luego._

Sisi: _¿Honestamente quien coge algo de la guarida del villano que quieres derrotar? ¡Sobre todo si está colocado específicamente para que lo cojas! Es como apretar un enorme botón rojo que pone "NO TOCAR" –_ Dijo sentándose más cómodamente en su asiento y rodeando su cuerpo con la cola para comenzar a cepillársela con pereza.

Adrien: _¡Hey! No comencéis a meteros conmigo ahora._

Sisi: _Es que eres muy fácil –_ Contestó riéndose entre dientes.

 _ **Copi-Gato: Demasiado tarde, Ladybug viene para acá como yo había planeado.**_

 _ **Chat Noir: No la engañaras, me conoce muy bien.**_

 _ **Copi-Gato: Igual que yo, de aquí en adelante me amara a mi ¡No a ti!**_

 _ **Chat Noir: ¿Amarme...? ¡Claro! Ella me quiere, por eso no te creerá.**_

 _ **Hawk Moth: Déjate de chácharas, Copi-Gato ¡Tráeme los Miraculous!**_

 **(Copi-Gato derriba a Chat Noir y se sienta encima de él mientras intenta quitarle el anillo, pero entonces llega Ladybug)**

Sisi: 7w7

Alya: 7u7

Juleka: 7w7

 _ **Chat Noir: ¡Ajá!**_

 _ **Copi-Gato: Ya llegaste.**_

 _ **Ladybug: ¿Chat Noir? Si se parece a ti**_ **(Sorprendida)**

 _ **Chat Noir: Eso es porque yo soy Chat Noir.**_

 _ **Ladybug: ¿Dónde está su Akuma?**_

 _ **Copi-Gato: Dentro de su anillo, cógelo.**_

 _ **Hawk Moth: Ladybug hace todo el trabajo sucio, que ironía tan dulce.**_

 **(Suena la alarma del anillo)**

 _ **Ladybug: ¿Incluso tiene los mismos poderes que tú?**_

 _ **Copi-Gato: Es sorprendente ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **Chat Noir: Si no crees en el verdadero Chat Noir pregúntale por nuestra historia de amor.**_

 _ **Ladybug: Uhh…**_

 _ **Chat Noir: ¿Alguna vez te he mentido, Bugaboo?**_

 **(Ante esto Ladybug sonríe y se acerca a Copi-Gato hablando con voz suave y sugerente)**

Sisi: _Y fue en ese omento en el que Ladybug se dio cuenta de quién era el verdadero Chat Noir_ – Dijo como si estuviera contando una misteriosa novela policiaca.

 _ **Ladybug: Espero que no le hayas hablado de nosotros…**_

 _ **Copi-Gato: ¿Eh…que?**_

 _ **Ladybug: Pues…ya sabes…nuestra promesa secreta.**_

 _ **Copi-Gato: ¡Ah, sí, desde luego!**_

 _ **Ladybug: Nunca hicimos una promesa ¡Copi-Gato!**_ **(Levantándose y señalándole en pose de batalla)**

 _ **Copi-Gato: Te amo mucho, Ladybug ¡Soy mucho mejor que este remendó de gato!**_

 _ **Ladybug: Lo siento, los mentirosos pierden. Chat Noir me fastidia mucho pero nunca me ha mentido.**_

 _ **Chat Noir: Gracias por el cumplido, creo…**_

Marinette: _Lo siento, amor, pero no era un cumplido._

Adrien: _Lo suponía, gracias._

Marinette: _Pero te quiero y eres el mejor Chat Noir que puede haber, no importa que vengan millones Copi-Gato que yo siempre sabría quién eres._

Adrien: _Lo se Bugaboo_ – Se inclinó y beso a la azabache.

 _ **Hawk Moth: ¡Hazlo ahora! ¡Quítale sus Miraculous!**_

 _ **Copi-Gato: ¡Si no puedo tenerte nadie te tendrá! ¡Cataclismo!**_

 _ **Ladybug: Acabemos con esto ¡Lucky Charm!**_ **(El amuleto le da una cuchara)** _ **¿Una Cuchara? ¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer con esto?**_

 **(Copi-Gato va a lanzar su Cataclismo, pero Ladybug se interpone con las cadenas que sujetan a Chat Noir y hacen que estas se rompan)**

 _ **Chat Noir: Excelente trabajo, Señorita.**_

 _ **Ladybug: ¿Dónde está su Akuma?**_

 _ **Chat Noir: Seguro en su bolsillo, se lo voy a romper.**_

 _ **Copi-Gato: Jajaja, se van a transformar delante de mi**_ **(Él y Chat Noir comienzan a pelear y Ladybug se les une con dificultad)**

 _ **Ladybug: Es muy bueno.**_

 _ **Chat Noir: ¡No lo halagues!**_

 _ **Copi-Gato: Te dije que era mejor que él.**_

 _ **Ladybug:**_ **(Le arranca el bastón de las manos a Copi-Gato gracias a su yo-yo)** _ **¡Pero yo soy mejor que los dos!**_ **(Le devuelve su bastón a Chat Noir y él y Copi-Gato vuelven a luchar, Ladybug vuelve a entrar a la batalla y le agarra el brazo por error a Chat Noir)**

 _ **Chat Noir: ¡Oye, soy yo!**_

 _ **Copi-Gato: ¡Miente, yo soy el verdadero!**_

 _ **Ladybug:**_ **(Patea el suelo con frustración)** _ **¡Ahora los dos me sacáis de quicio! A ver, vuestros anillos ¿Cuánto tiempo os queda?**_ **(Chat Noir se lo muestra sin problemas, pero Copi-Gato no le deja ver)** _ **¡Chat Noir, al ataque!**_

 _ **Chat Noir: Con gusto, me encantan las peleas de gatos**_ **(Vuelve a lanzarse contra Copi-Gato)**

Alix: _Ya empezamos…_

 **(Ladybug utiliza su visión y crea un nuevo plan para vencer al Akuma)**

 _ **Ladybug: ¡Hora de pescar Akumas!**_ **(Utiliza su caña de pescar improvisada para agarrar al falso héroe por el cinturón y pode quitarle la foto donde está el Akuma)** _ **Ya no aras más daño pequeño Akuma ¡Yo te libero del mal!**_ **(Lo atrapa)** _ **¡Te tengo!**_ **(Libera una mariposa blanca)** _ **Adiós, mariposita ¡Miraculous Ladybug!**_ **(Todo regresa a la normalidad y Theo vuelve a ser él mismo)**

 _ **Ladybug: Que lindo gatito**_ **(Bromea acercándose a Chat)**

 _ **Chat Noir: Me alegro que distinguieras al verdadero gato del falso.**_

 _ **Ladybug: Cuando supe que gato estaba enamorado de mí no fue difícil saberlo.**_

 **(El anillo de Chat Noir vuelve a sonar)**

 _ **Chat Noir: Mejor me voy de aquí, su amor por ti me está empalagando**_ **(Se aleja unos pasos)** _ **Y ya somos dos…**_ **(Susurra para sí mismo y se va)**

Marinette: _¡Oh, Adrien! Lo siento muchísimo, si hubiera sabido que te sentías así yo…bueno no estoy segura de que hubiera hecho, pero hubiera hecho algo._

Adrien: _No importa, la espera ha valido la pena porque ahora puedo tenerte entre mis brazos todo lo que quiera._

Marinette: _Te quiero, prométeme que no lo olvidaras nunca_ – Lo beso y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Adrien: _Lo prometo._

 **(Ladybug lo ve irse algo deprimida y se acerca a Theo)**

 _ **Theo:**_ **(Confundido)** _ **Uhh…¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Ladybug?**_

 _ **Ladybug: Siento mucho no haber ido esta mañana, Theo.**_

 _ **Theo: ¿Me das tu autógrafo, por favor?**_

 _ **Ladybug: ¡Por supuesto! Eres un verdadero artista, en serio capturarse mi esencia**_ **(Le firma la foto y se la devuelve)**

 _ **Theo: Gracias, Ladybug, y no te preocupes, se lo tuyo con Chat Noir, lo entiendo.**_

 _ **Ladybug: ¿Ah?**_

 **[Colegio]**

 **(Chat Noir llega y se transforma de nuevo en Adrien, busca su teléfono, pero no lo encuentra por lo que vuelve a la limusina algo deprimido)**

 _ **Adrien: No lo encuentro**_ **(Suspira)**

 **[Habitación de Marinette]**

 **(Marinette y Alya están sentadas en el sillón con el teléfono de Adrien)**

 _ **Teléfono: Si quiere escuchar el mensaje pulse 1. Si quiere borrar el mensaje pulse 2**_ **(Marinette borra el mensaje)** _ **Mensaje borrado.**_

 _ **Marinette: ¿Sabes qué? Le diré que encontré su teléfono, es una buena forma de iniciar una conversación y luego lo invitare al cine**_ **(Sonríe)**

 _ **Alya: ¡Esa es mi amiga!**_

 **[Colegio]**

 **(Los alumnos van entrando a la clase)**

 _ **Nino: Tal vez se te cayo en algún lado**_ **(Le sugiere a su amigo)**

 _ **Adrien: Pero entonces debió ser en los vestuarios, revise el correo de voz en la clase de esgrima.**_

 **(Alya anima a Marinette a darle el teléfono, pero Marinette se pone nerviosa y solo lo deja rápidamente en la bolsa del rubio con tanta prisa que hace que la bolsa caiga)**

 _ **Adrien: ¿Mmm?**_ **(Ve su teléfono)** _ **¿Pero qué? ¡Lo he buscado aquí un millón de veces!**_

 _ **Nino: Necesitas descansar ¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal si saliendo vamos al cine?**_

 _ **Alya: Hey, chicos ¿Podemos ir con vosotros?**_

 _ **Nino: ¡Pues claro!**_

 **(Marinette mira a Adrien quien le sonríe y ella salta de la emoción)**

 **[Ending]** __

Kim: _Bueno, al final de alguna manera conseguiste ir al cine con él._

Marinette: _Pues si_ – Rio ella.

Adrien: _Algún día de estos tenemos que ir al cine tu y yo solos._

Marinette: _Cuando quieras._

Sisi: _Seguimos con Quiebratiempo_ – Sonrió mirando disimuladamente a Alix.

 _ **Contestando Reviews:**_

 **Hikari:** _ **Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, y sí, he visto el día de los héroes, es súper épico, me muero por saber que pasara con Natalie y el Miraculous del Pavo Real. Sé que tardó mucho en actualizar, pero estos capítulos me llevan mucho tiempo escribir y me turno con el otro Fanfic para llevarlos al día, aun así gracias por ser paciente.**_

 **Wich Demigoddess:** _ **¡Gracias! La verdad me daba un poco de cosa que en los demás Fanfics parecidos a este no le dieran seriedad a las reacciones y pensé en hacer yo uno en el que fuera así. Sí que tengo pensado que reaccionen a los capítulos de Orígenes y he estado barajando la posibilidad de hacer un Watching de la segunda temporada, pero también tengo unos cuantos Fanfics planeados de Harry Potter por lo que aún no se bien lo que are.**_

 **Karen Agreste:** _ **Me alegro mucho que te guste, he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero con el trabajo de clase y encima acercándose las vacaciones de navidad nos tienen hasta arriba d trabajo, aun así, muchas gracias por ser paciente y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.**_


	5. Quiebra-Tiempo

_**Miraculous Ladybug NO me pertenece, de ser así**_ _ **París**_ _ **no estaría tan ciego**_

 _ **Capítulo**_ _ **4**_ _ **:**_ _ **Quiebra-tiempo**_ __

Sisi: _¿_ _Estáis_ _listos?_ \- Dijo Sisi regresando a sentarse a su asiento, esta vez con un paquete de galletas y otro de queso y se los dio a Plagg y Tikki que lo aceptaron encantados.

Tikki y Plagg: _¡Gracias!_

Sisi: _Cuando queráis_ – Sonrió – _Alix, estate atenta al capítulo de hoy, hoy eres la estrella._

Alix: _Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando._

Sisi: _Oh cariño...ya te digo si lo es._

 **[Opening]**

 **[Casa de Marinette]**

 **(Marinette baja de las escaleras para encontrarse con su madre)**

 **Sabine: _Dime, ¿Con o sin?_ (Pregunto colocándose una flor en el pelo delante de un espejo)**

 **Marinette: _Amm...con_ (Aseguró con confianza)**

 **Sabine: _¿Segura que no esta mejor sin flor?_**

 **Marinette: _De_ _cualquier_ _forma luces hermosa, mamá._**

 **Sabine: _Ya sabes, no todos los días celebras tu aniversario número veinte._**

Alya: _Wow, veinte años_ – Dijo sorprendida.

Adrien: _Tus padres se quieren mucho verdad_ – Sonrió.

Marinette: _Si, la verdad es que no recuerdo que hayan peleado, han tenido sus pequeñas riñas pero enseguida las arreglan, en realidad son un gran equipo, me gusta pensar que algún día yo seré como ellos_ – Suspiro algo soñadora.

Adrien: _Bueno, hasta la fecha nadie a dicho lo contrario de nosotros, ¿No crees que somos un fantástico equipo?_ \- Dijo coqueto.

Marinette: _El mejor_ – Rió.

Sisi: _¿Indirectas? ¿Donde?_

Alya: _Insisto, el día de su boda quiero ser Dama de Honor y la Madrina de su primer hijo_ – Soltó tan de golpe y tan convencida que causo que todos comenzaran a reír y tanto Adrien como Marinette se sonrojaran tanto que temían que se desmayaran por el sofoco.

 **(Se oye al padre de Marinette llamarla desde la panadería)**

 **Tom: _¡Marinette! ¿Puedes venir un minuto?_ (Marinette corre a encontrarse con su padre) ¿ _Que opinas?_**

 **Marinette: _¿Sobre que?_ (Sinceramente confundida)**

 **Tom: _¡Mi bigote!_ (Señala como si fuera mas que obvio) _Lo recorté, ¿Quedó muy corto? ¿Tengo que_ _rasurarme-lo_ _? Tal vez esta mas corto de un…_ (Comenzando a hablar tan deprisa que Marinette tiene problemas para seguirlo)**

 **Marinette: _Luces perfecto, papá, ah...solo una cosita…_ (Señala divertida el delantal que su padre aun llevaba puesto)**

 **Tom: _¿Ah?_ (Por un momento esta confundido pero al darse cuenta de su ropa se quita el delantal y abraza a su hija) _¡Gracias, cariño!_**

 **Marinette: (Riendo) _No hay problema, papá_ (La joven observa a su padre ir a buscar a su madre)**

Alya: _No hay duda de que eres hija de ambos_ – Rio.

Marinette: _¡Alya!_

Tikki: _Es verdad, físicamente te pareces mucho a tu madre, igual que has heredado su ternura y ese instinto de preocuparte mas por los demás que por ti, pero de tu padre también has heredado muchas cosas, por ejemplo, si, es verdad que los dos sois algo despistados pero nadie os puede ganar en empeño, si os fijáis una meta nadie os puede parar y eso es algo bueno_ – Dijo Tikki mirando contenta a su portadora.

Max: _Supongo que es inevitable que debido a la misma genética los hijos nos parezcamos en su mayoría a nuestros padres, y debido a que son ellos mismos los que nos crían fomentan mas esas semejanzas._

 **[Delante de la Panadería]**

 **(Marinette se despide de sus padres)**

 **Marinette: _¡Vais a llegar tarde!_**

 **Tom: _Oye, no lo olvides, la Señora Chamack pasará a recoger su pastel de la Torre Eiffel en treinta minutos, dependo de ti_ (Recuerda con suavidad)**

 **Marinette: _Si, si, no hay problema,_ _adiós_ (Cuando sus padres se van ella entra en la casa y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas) _¡Wow! Veinte años casados, es muy lindo ¿No, Tikki?_ (Tikki sale de su chaqueta y revolotea cerca de su portadora y amiga)**

 **Tikki: _El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes._**

 **Marinette: _Y se queda quieto cuando haces deberes._**

Sisi: _¡Dioses míos...que gran verdad universal…!_

Todos asistieron a estas palabras.

 **[Hotel Le Grand París]**

 **(Tom y Sabine se sientan en una mesa y saludan a Alix al verla junto a su padre en una mesa cercana)**

 **Alix: _Ellos son los padres de Marinette, una de las chicas de mi escuela._**

 **Papá de Alix: _Si, me acuerdo, hacen el mejor pan de todo París_ (Se fija en la ropa de su hija) _Ummm...¿No_ _podrías_ _esforzarte en vestir un poco mejor?_**

 **Alix: _¿De que hablas? ¡me he quitado la gorra!_**

 **Papá de Alix: _Pero este es un día especial._**

 **Alix: _Bueno, es solo un cumpleaños_**

 **Papá de Alix: (Niega con la mano y saca un pequeño reloj de bolsillo que deja con delicadeza sobre la mesa delante de su hija) _No, este cumpleaños es especial_ (Afirma mientras que Alix se sorprende) _Esta reliquia familiar la hizo uno de nuestros ancestros hace muchos, muchos años, y se ha ido pasando de generación en generación en el cumpleaños número quince, y hoy, te toca a ti recibirla._**

 **Alix: _Es muy dulce, papá, pero ya tengo un reloj sincronizado con mi Smartphone._**

 **Papá de Alix: _Pero a veces hay más en en las cosas de lo que se ve, digamos que nuestro ancestro estaba…_ (Presiona sobre el reloj, este se abre dejando ver una figurita de una mujer sosteniendo un reloj marcando la hora y rodeada de una extraña bruma azul)**

 **Alix: _¡Woooow!_ (Mira totalmente embelesada el reloj)**

 **Papá de Alix: (Lo cierra de golpe) _Por supuesto_ _entender_ _si prefieres que te compre un nuevo par de patines, hija._**

 **Alix: (Agarra apresuradamente el reloj) _¡No papá! Me muero por tenerlo, es increíble ¡Gracias!_ (Suena su teléfono y lo mira)**

 **Papá de Alix: _¿Tus amigos te esperan?_**

 **Alix: _Si, pero no quiero dejarte solo, no importa._**

 **Papá de Alix: _No, no, no. Adelante. Por favor, cuidalo muy bien._**

 **Alix: _¡Si!_**

Alix: _Si, definitivamente es lo que estoy pensando…_ \- Suspiro con pesadez.

Sisi: _¿No que ya te lo había dicho?_

 **[Habitación de Marinette]**

 **(Marinette esta sentada en su escritorio concentrada en sus deberes, mientras, Tikki le da ánimos)**

 **Tikki: _¡Vamos, Marinette! ¡Tu_ _puedes_ _! ¡Solo recuerda la formula! ¡Piensa, Marinette, piensa!_**

Adrien: _¿Por que tu no eres capaz de animarme así cuando hago los deberes?_ \- Pregunto Adrien miando a Plagg que comía su queso en el hombro de su portador.

Plagg: _No lo necesitas, eres lo_ _suficientemente_ _inteligente_ _e independiente com_ _o_ _para hacer tus cosas sin que otra persona se meta si no quieres, eres como un gato_ – Dijo mientras lo miraba con tranquilidad.

Marinette: _¿Como un gato? ¿Es coña o realmente tiene_ _rasgos_ _de gato?_

Tikki: _Realmente es como un gato_ – Intervino Tikki – _Es algo que ya había pasado antes._

Alya: _¿Esto ya ha pasado?_

Plagg: _Si, en el pasado algunas Ladybug y algunos Chat Noir habían desarrollado algunos instintos de la personalidad del animal que representan, aun y después de todo este tiempo aun no sabemos exactamente por que pasa esto y porque solo se manifiesta en algunos, en Chat Noir es mas fácil de ver, las personas están mas familiarizadas con el comportamiento de los gatos y por lo tanto es mas notable que con Ladybug debido a que el comportamiento de las mariquitas es algo que, en su mayoría es desconocido, si no recuerdo mal algunas Ladybug utilizaron esto a su favor_ – Dijo Plagg, como si se tratara de un maestro de historia ante todos los demás que lo miraban con los ojos abiertos.

Tikki: _Wow...solo...wow…_

Plagg: _Oye, aunque no lo parezca, yo aveces también escucho._

 **Marinette: _Tal vez_ _podría_ _hacerlo si no me_ _estuvieras_ _distrayendo con tantos_ _ánimos_ (Tikki se ríe, entonces suena el móvil de Marinette y esta lo agarra para contestar) _Hola, Alya...¿Que pasa?...¿La que?...¿La apuesta entre Alix y Kim?...No, claro que no se me olvidó...claro que ya tengo el banderín...se que todos cuentan conmigo...¡En cinco minutos!...No hay problema...Ya iba en camino,_ _ahí_ _estaré._**

 **Tikki: _¡Marinette, tienes que esperar a que la Señora Chamack recoja su pastel_ (Recuerda con cierto reproche en la voz)**

 **Marinette: _¡Ay! Faltan veinte minutos para que llegue, les dije que yo_ _haría_ _el banderín y todos cuentan conmigo_ (Se queja suavemente)**

 **Tikki: _Nunca llegaras al Tocadero en cinco minutos, ¡Esta demasiado lejos!_**

 **Marinette: _No tan lejos para Ladybug_ (Le guiña un ojo a Tikki) _¡Tikki, transformame!_ (Marinette se transforma en Ladybug y sale de su casa rumbo al Tocadero)**

 **[Jardines del Tocadero]**

 **(Ladybug llega y se esconde para volver a transformarse en Marinette, va con sus amigos y les muestra el banderín causando que todos se sorprendan)**

 **Adrien: _Impresionante, Marinette_ (Le guiña un ojo y Marinette ríe nerviosa y enamorada)**

 **Kim: _Eligieron el lado equivocado para celebrar, Alix ni siquiera se ha presentado, tiene miedo de correr contra un_ _atleta_ _extremo como yo_ (Fanfarronea)**

 **(Justo en ese momento llega Alix)**

 **Alix: _H_ _ablaste demasiado pronto, Kim, tu_ _ridícula_ _apuesta se acabó, vas a morder el polvo, cabeza hueca_ (Habla triunfante)**

 **Kim: _No eres_ _rival_ _para mi, mi cuello es mas grande que tus_ _músculos._**

 **Alya: _Jajaja,¿Y eso es bueno?_ (Cuchicheando con Marinette)**

 **(Marinette ríe divertida)**

Kim: _Admito que eso sonaba mejor en mi cabeza…_

Marinette: _No te preocupes, ya habíamos entendido lo que tratabas de decir, no con las mejores palabras o con la mejor expresión, pero entendimos tu punto._

Kim: _Gracias, Marinette…_

Sisi: _Era sarcasmo, compañero, sarcasmo._

 **Max: _Recuerden las reglas oficiales_ (Habla Max) _Dos vueltas alrededor de las fuentes, de_ _aproximadamente_ _400 metros, el primero en llegar a la línea se declara ganador. Primero, si Kim gana, Alix le entregara sus patines a él, si Alix triunfa, le queda prohibido a Kim hacer otro reto por el resto del año escolar._ (Al instante los demás comenzaron a quejarse de los retos del mencionado)**

 **Juleka: _¡Estamos_ _hartos_ _de todos estos retos!_**

 **Ivan: _¡Ajá, es cierto!_**

 **Nathaniel: _¡No mas retos!_**

 **Max: _En sus marcas...listos…_ (Kim y Alix se posicionan hasta que la chica recuerda algo)**

 **Alix: _¡Un momento!_ (Kim se cae al suelo debido a lo inclinado que esta)**

 **Kim: _¿Te das por vencida?_ (Tratando de sonar burlón, pero debido a su estrepitosa y cómica caída no hace demasiado efecto)**

 **Alix: (A Alya) _¿_ _Podrías_ _guardar esto, por favor Alya? No quiero tirarlo en la carrera_ (Le da su nuevo reloj)**

 **Alya: _Oye, no puedo, tengo que…_**

 **Alix: (La interrumpe) _Cuidarlo mucho, es una reliquia familiar._**

 **Alya: _Pero…_ (Alix se va y se gira a ver a Marinette) ¡ _Marinette! Cuidalo, tengo que grabar la carrera para mi blog._**

 **Max: _En sus marcas...listos...¡Fuera!_**

 **(La carrera comienza con mucho revuelo entre los chicos, Nino mueva tan entusiasmado el otro extremo del banderín que a Marinette se le hace difícil aguantarla y a la vez cuidar de reloj)**

 **Nino: _¡Hurra!_**

 **Marinette: (Tragándose un jadeo) _Pero, te_ _pidió_ _a ti que se lo guardaras, yo tengo que sostener el banderín_ (En un momento dado Nino tira especialmente fuerte del otro extremo atrapando a Marinette desprevenida causando que se le resabe el reloj, por suerte Adrien tiene unos reflejos de lujo y lo atrapa al vuelo)**

 **Adrien: _¿Te ayudo?_**

 **Marinette: _Ah...si, gracias, debes tener cuidado, aunque seas asombroso..._**

 **Adrien: _¿Ah?_ (Sinceramente confuso)**

 **Marinette: (Avergonzada al notar su error) _...sosteniendo cosas en las manos_ (Ríe intentando disimular su nerviosismo)**

 **Nino: _¡Si!_ (Animando junto a los demás a sus compañeros)**

 **Alya: (Susurrándole a Marinette) _¿Asombroso sujetando cosas?_**

 **Marinette: _Shhh_ (Ligeramente ofuscada)**

 **Chloe: _Adrien-boo, ¿Que tienes ahí? ¿Un objeto súper antiguo o algo así?_ (Le quita a Adrien el reloj de las manos)**

 **Adrien: _Cuidado, es de Alix_ (Advierte suavemente)**

 **Chloe: _Bha, si es de Alix seguro que es solo una baratija_ (Lo abre ignorando el pedido de Marinette de que le devuelva el reloj a Adrien, esta se asusta por la bruma azul que sale repentinamente por la brusquedad con la que se abre y lo deja caer en la pista donde Alix y Kim llegaban en su recta final, ambos iban tan metidos en la carrera que no se dieron cuenta y al pasar Alix rompe el reloj aplastando-lo con sus patines al pasarle por encima)**

 **Alix: _¡Si, ja ja! ¡¿Ha?!_ (Exclama al ver el reloj y se apresura a recogerlo)**

 **Kim: _Quiero la_ _revancha_ _, esa salida en falso me ha despistado_ (Se da cuenta del reloj) _¿Huh?_**

 **Alix: _¡¿Tu lo rompiste?!_ (Le pregunta exaltada a Alya)**

 **Alya: _Ah, yo...tenia que grabar la carrera y se lo di a Marinette, pero tenia que sostener el banderín y se lo dio a Adrien, y luego Chloe se lo quito y lo tiro...y...y tu le pasaste por encima…_**

 **Alix: _Mi papá me lo regaló por mi cumpleaños ¡Es una reliquia familiar!_**

 **Marinette: _Fue un accidente_ (Murmura arrepentida)**

 **Adrien: _No quisimos lastimarte, Alix._**

 **Chloe: _Oh, es cierto, yo no tuve nada que ver con esto_ ( Comenta de forma indiferente)**

Alix: _Si, por supuesto, nada que ver_ – Bufo irritada, ese día le traía recuerdos agridulces.

Chloe: _¡¿Que quieres decir?!_ \- Chilló indignada.

Sisi: _Que si no hubieras cogido el reloj, sin tener permiso de antemano por cierto, nada de esto habría pasado, si, tal vez de igual manera algo hubiera pasado que hiciera que Alix fuera la victima del Akuma, pero eso habría facilitado y disminuido los peligros para todos_ – Argumentó sacudiendo la cola con molestia, como si intentara empujar la negatividad de Chloe lejos de ella.

Juleka: _Ahora que lo mencionáis…¿No que Chloe es la principal causa de los Akumas?_

Adrien: _Si, lo es, pero todavía guardamos esperanzas de que las cosas cambien hacia un mejor rumbo._

Alya: _Sois demasiado bondadosos..._

 **Alix: _¡Todos tienen la culpa!_ (Se aleja patinando apretando los trozos destrozados del reloj contra su pecho)**

 **Marinette: _¡Alix, espera!_ (Corre para alcanzarla y Tikki se asoma para ver a su portadora)**

 **Tikki: _Marinette, ¿Y el pastel de la Señora Chamack?_**

 **Marinette: _Aún hay tiempo, escondete, Tikki._**

 **[Guarida de Hawk Moth]**

 **(La ventana se abre lentamente)**

 **Hawk Moth: _Esa_ _decepción_ _,_ _frustración_ _y negatividad. Oh, llena mi_ _corazón_ _de gran euforia_ (Agarra una mariposa entre sus manos y la corrompe) _¡Vuela mi pequeño Akuma, y demonizalo!_**

 **[Casa de Marinette]**

 **(Nadja Chamack toca la puerta y espera, pero al ver que no hay nadie agarra el teléfono)**

 **[Restaurante]**

 **(Tom y Sabine disfrutan de la comida y el ambiente)**

 **Camarero: _Buen provecho_ (Tom va a comer pero justo entonces le suena el teléfono)**

 **Sabine: ¿Oh?**

 **Tom: _Es la Señora Chamack_ (Contesta al teléfono) _¿Diga?_**

 **Nadja: _Hola, estoy frente a la_ _pastelería_ _pero esta cerrada, necesito mi paste ahora._**

 **Tom: _¡Si!...yo...se que lo necesita de inmediato, mi hija esta en casa, debe estar arriba, la llamare de inmediato_ (Cuelga y llama a Marinette)**

 **[El Trocadero]**

 **(Marinette habla con Alix intentando consolarla)**

 **Marinette: _¿Y si lo arreglamos?_**

 **Alix: _Es antiguo,_ _único_ _en su clase._ _No se puede arreglar_ (Suspira tristemente)**

 **Marinette: _Pues...tiene que haber una forma de que quede como estaba_ (Intenta sonar conciliadora pero la reacción de Alix es totalmente opuesta)**

 **Alix: _¿Y como, eh? ¿Regresando al pasado y cambiando el futuro? Cuando sepas como hacer eso avisame_ (Se va patinando enojada)**

Alix: _Realmente lo siento, Marinette_ – Dijo un poco avergonzada – _Tu solo tratabas de ayudarme y yo te trate fatal._

Marinette: _No te culpes por ello, yo_ _también_ _estaría_ _muy molesta, y probablemente_ _reaccionaria_ _igua_ l – Sonrió con tranquilidad.

Alix: _¿Como lo hacéis?_

Adrien: _¿A que te refieres?_

Alix: _Habéis peleado con compañeros vuestros, amigos, que han tratado de haceros daño...y aun así siempre intentáis que estemos a salvo, y luego...simplemente volvéis a clase y miráis a todos con los que habéis luchado y salvado como si nada hubiera pasado, siempre buscando nuestro bien_ – Ante esto, Marinette y Adrien se miraron y suspiraron.

Marinette: _Es que ese el el caso, Alix._

Adrien: _Desde el mismo momento en el que nosotros aceptamos el peso del Miraculous nos comprometimos a manteneros a todos y a París a salvo, es nuestro trabajo._

Todos los miraban sin saber que decir, realmente sus amigos eran mucho mas maduros de lo que aparentaban a simple vista.

Plagg: _Estamos orgullosos._

Tikki: _Realmente habéis crecido junto a la responsabilidad del Miraculous._

 **(Marinette va a decir algo pero suena su teléfono y se gira automáticamente para contestar por lo que no se da cuenta del Akuma que pasa por detrás de ella sin hacerle caso)**

 **Marinette: _¡Oh no! Estoy en problemas_ (Descuelga y contesta) _Hola, papá…_**

 **Tom: _La Señora Chamack esta enfrente de la_ _pastelería._**

 **(Mineras Marinette habla con su padre, el Akuma posee a Alix)**

 **Hawk Moth: _Quiebra-tiempo, soy Hawk Moth, te concedo el poder de vengarte de las personas que te dañaron y vuelvas en el tiempo para restaurar el futuro, pero debes hacerme un favor, a cambio quiero los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir._**

 **Alix: _Entiendo, Hawk Moth_ (Se transforma en Quiebra-tiempo y se va patinando)**

 **(Y de vuelta a Marinette…)**

 **Marinette: _¡Ah! Yo...tengo que irme papá, no puedo hacer esperar a la Señora Chamack_ (Cuelga y echa a correr)**

 **[Restaurante]**

 **Tom: _Estaba escuchando música_ (Sonríe y Sabine le sonríe amorosamente de vuelta)**

 **[El Trocadero]**

 **Adrien: _¡Corran!_**

 **(Todos huyen pero mientras Kim intentaba huir Quiebra-tiempo lo atrapa, paralizandolo y robandole su energía)**

 **Marinette: _¡Detente Alix! ¿Que_ _están_ _haciendo?_**

 **Quiebra-tiempo: _Ahora mi nombre es Quiebra-tiempo y_ _volveré_ _en el tiempo a salvar mi reloj,_ _usándolos_ _a todos ustedes para hacerlo._**

 **Marinette: _¿Volver en el tiempo? ¿Que le hiciste a Kim? ¿Por que se_ _desvanece_ _?_ (Pregunta alterada y algo asustada)**

 **Quiebra-tiempo: _Necesitaba su_ _energía_ (Si, claro, ya sabes lo típico que uno necesita a diario) _Ademas, el tipo era un fastidio con sus apuestas, merece desaparecer para siempre ¡Igual que tu!_ (Patina hacia ella, pero Marinette la esquiva hábilmente, Quiebra-tiempo comienza a perseguir a Marinette pero ella le lanza el banderín para que tropieza y ella logre esconderse)**

 **Marinette: (Escondida) _¡Debemos transformarnos, ahora! ¡Tikki, transformame!_ (Marinette se transforma en Ladybug)**

 **(Quiebra-tiempo esta a punto de escapar pero Ladybug la detiene con su yo-yo haciéndola caer)**

 **Ladybug: _¡Tiempo fuera, Quiebra-tiempo!_**

 **Quiebra-tiempo: _Por favor, ayudame...me he hecho daño ¡Por favor, ayudame!_ (Rose se acerca inocentemente para ayudarla)**

 **Ladybug: _¡Noooo!_ (Demasiado tarde, Rose es demasiado buena y se deja engañar por Quiebra-tiempo quien le roba su energiza)**

 **Quiebra-tiempo: _¡Jajaja! Dulce Rose, siempre pensando en los otros antes que en ti_ (Revisa su medidor) _¡Un minuto!_**

Alix: _¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Rose, cuanto lo siento!_

Rose: _No te preocupes, en ese momento no eras realmente tu._

 **Ladybug: _Debo destruir su Akuma antes de que todos desaparezcan para siempre ¡¿Donde rayos está ese gato?!_**

 **Adrien: (Escondido detrás de un árbol) _Es hora de transformarse ¡Plagg, transformame!_ (Adrien se transforma en Chat Noir)**

 **(Mylène trata de escapar pero al final es otra victima de Quiebra-tiempo)**

 **Quiebra-tiempo: _Un minuto y medio ¡No vas a poder detenerme a donde voy, Ladybug!_**

 **Chat Noir: (Le da toquecitos a Quiebra-tiempo con su bastón) _Adivino, estamos jugando a los encantados y tú ya o estás._**

 **Quiebra-tiempo: _¡Exacto!_**

 **Ladybug: _¡No dejes que te toque!_ (Advierte apresuradamente)**

 **Chat Noir: (Esquivando a Quiebra-tiempo) _No me tocaste, tardaste un segundo._**

 **(Quiebra-tiempo gruñe frustrada pero ve a Alya que trata de grabar escondida y se ríe, patina hacia ella y también le roba su energía)**

 **Ladybug: _¡Noooo!_ (Angustiada)**

 **Chat Noir: _Bueno, parece que ella no pierde el tiempo ¿Verdad?_**

 **Ladybug: _Y cuantas más personas congele, mas minutos tiene para volver en el tiempo ¡Todos_ _están_ _congelados en el tiempo y desaparecerán si no le quitamos el Akuma!_**

 **(Quiebra-tiempo persigue a Iván pero Ladybug la detiene)**

 **Iván: _¡Ahhh!_**

 **Ladybug: _¡Mant_ _é_ _n esas manos quietas!_**

 **Hawk Moth: _Ahora, Quiebra-tiempo, ¡_ _Quitale_ _el Miraculous! ¡Los pendientes!_**

 **(Quiebra-tiempo agarra por sorpresa a Ladybug y esta a puto de robarle su energía cuando Chat Noir la cubre con su cuerpo sacrificándose por ella)**

 **Ladybug: _¡CHAT NOIR! ¡NOOOO!_**

Todos en la sala jadearon horrorizados.

Marinette: _Fue muy valiente, valiente y estúpido_ – Le dijo al rubio a su lado, podía sentir sus ojos humedeciéndose.

Adrien: _Si, ta vez lo fuera, pero lo volvería a hacer si con eso te mantengo segura._

Marinette: _¡No! ¡No lo volverás a hacer nunca mas! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Nunca!_ \- Las lagrimas habían comenzado a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Adrien: _My Lad…_

Marinette: _No_ – Interrumpió - _¿Sabes lo asustada que estaba? Sabia que no podía vacilar en ese momento...pero tenia tanto miedo...pensaba que nunca te_ _volvería_ _a ver...que nunca mas_ _podríamos_ _pelear juntos ¡No lo_ _soportaría_ _! Esa noche tuve la peor pesadilla que he tenido nunca._

Tikki: _Es cierto...esa noche te despertaste gritando y llorando...tus padres entraron corriendo en la_ _habitación_ _para saber que pasaba…_ \- Murmuro con voz débil.

Adrien: _My Lady, Princesa, Bichito, Marinette...entiendo tu miedo, pero_ _comprenderme_ _tu a mi, no_ _podía_ _dejar que nadie te hiciera daño, seria_ _imperdonable_ _para mi dejar que te lastimaras si yo_ _podía_ _impedirlo, te amo, y eso hace que este a tu lado cuando_ _estés_ _caída_ _y me plante delante de ti para_ _protegerte_ _de cualquier ataque_ – Dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas de las sonrojadas mejillas de su novia.

Marinette: _Oh, Adrien…_ \- Se arrojó a su pecho y escondió la cara en él.

Adrien: _Te tengo_ – Susurro abrazándola – _Y jamás te soltaré._

Sus compañeros los miraban enternecidos y algunos con alguna lagrima bajándoles por la mejilla como por ejemplo, Alya.

 **Quiebra-tiempo: _¿Oh? ¡Wow, seis minutos de golpe! Debieron ser sus siete vidas, debo irme, el pasado me espera._**

 **Hawk Moth: _¡_ _Quitale_ _el Miraculous! ¡Quitale el anillo a Chat Noir antes de que desaparezca!_**

 **Quiebra-tiempo: (Asintiendo) _Pero antes cogeré algo._**

 **Ladybug: (Colocándose firmemente delante del cuerpo petrificado de Chat Noir) _¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!_ (Amenaza)**

 **Quiebra-tiempo: _Tranquilo, Hawk Moth, tengo un gran plan._**

 **(Quiebra-tiempo comienza a patinar y a pesar de que Ladybug la agarra con su yo-yo consigue arrastrarla con ella, de repente, vuelven al pasado momentos antes de que el reloj se rompa)**

 **Ladybug: _Wow...¿Que pasó? ¡Wow! Ay. Hemos regresado en el tiempo ¡No puede ser!_**

 **Chloe: _¿Que tienes ahí?_**

 **Adrien: _¡Ten cuidado, es de Alix!_**

 **Chloe: _¿Que es esto? ¿Un objeto súper antiguo o algo así? Si es de Alix seguro que es una baratija._**

 **Marinette: _Devuélveselo a Adrien, Chloe._**

 **Quiebra-tiempo: _¡Mi reloj!_**

 **Ladybug: _¡Chloe, devu_ _é_ _lvele ese reloj!_**

 **(Chloe se asusta y deja caer el reloj rompiéndolo)**

 **Quiebra-tiempo: _¡Nooo! ¡Ladybug, esta vez es tu culpa! Necesito mas_ _energía_ _, debo regresar mas atrás en el tiempo._**

 **Alix: (Arrodillada frente su reloj) _Ladybug, ¡Todo es culpa de Ladybug!_**

 **Hawk Moth: _¿Sera posible? ¿Estoy viendo doble? ¿O debo decir doble villana? (Crea otro Akuma) Vuela mi pequeño Akuma, y_ _únete_ _a esa_ _alma_ _atormentada._**

 **Ladybug: _¡Escuchen todos,_ _aléjense_ _de_ _aquí_ _! ¡No dejen que los toque!_**

 **(El nuevo Akuma posee a Alix transformándola en Quiebra-tiempo 2)**

 **Adrien: (Detrás de un árbol) _¡Plagg, transformame!_**

 **(Mientras, Marinette se va a encontrar con Ladybug totalmente confusa)**

 **Marinette: _¿Tú quien eres?_**

 **Ladybug: _Ah, en este momento no tengo tiempo para_ _explicártelo_ _, pero soy tú...en unos minutos en el futuro._**

 **Tikki: _¡Tiene razón, puedo sentirlo! ¡Ella es tú en el futuro!_**

 **Marinette: _¡Que locura!_**

Marinette: _Ese día, sin duda fue una montaña rusa de emociones, creo que ese momento fue el mas raro de toda mi vida_ – Sonrió a pesar de las lagrimas

 **Ladybug: _Escucha_ _, se que parece imposible, pero_ _créeme._ _..o sea...cree en ti ¡Ah! Y papá va a llamarme...ah...es decir, a ti,_ _estará_ _enojado porque la Señora Chamack ya esta afuer_ _a_ _de la_ _pastelería._**

 **Marinette: _¡Es cierto! Pero es que aún tengo…_**

 **Ladybug: _¿Tiempo? Eso pensé_ _también_ _, pero llegará antes, vete ahora y hazte cargo del pastel, no te preocupes, Ladybug puede manejar esto sola_ (Marinette asiente y se va corriendo a la pastelería) _¿Por que me meto en este tipo de situaciones?_**

Alya: _Por que eres un caso perdido_ – Le sonrió a su amiga que seguía refugiada en el cómodo pecho de su novio.

Marinette: _Si, pero así me quieres._

Alya: _¡Por supuesto!_

 **(Las dos Quiebra-tiempo se encuentran)**

 **Ladybug: (Ve a Chat Noir) _Chat Noir, no puedo explicarte ahora, pero hay que capturar al Akuma de Quiebra-tiempo, tu vida depende de ello._**

 **Chat Noir: _¿Cual de ellas? Tengo siete._**

 **Ladybug: _¡Ay, esto es serio! Su Akuma esta en los patines, tenemos que expulsarlo_ (Gruñe irritada)**

Adrien: _Lo siento, realmente fue un chiste en un mal momento._

Marinette: _No tenias como saberlo, realmente me alivie mucho al verte._

 **Chat Noir: _¿De pronto estoy viendo doble?_**

 **Ladybug: _Eso es otra cosa que no tengo tiempo de explicar._**

 **Quiebra-tiempo: _La_ _energía_ _de ellos dos será suficiente para que volvamos mas atrás en el tiempo._**

 **Quiebra-tiempo 2: _Quiero mi reloj de vuelta, ¡hagamos-lo!_**

 **Ladybug: _Lo que sea que hagas, no dejes que ninguna te toque._**

 **Hawk Moth: _¡Quiebra-tiempo, traeme el Miraculous!_**

 **(Comienzan a pelear con fuerza)**

 **Quiebra-tiempo: _Si_ _fuéramos_ _mas_ _rápido_ _estos_ _payasos_ _no nos_ _alcanzarían._**

 **Quiebra-tiempo 2: _Entonces ju_ _n_ _temos mas_ _energía_ _primero, luego los destruimos_ (Las dos Quiebra-tiempo se van patinando rápidamente pero Cha Noir y Ladybug las persiguen)**

 **[Pastelería de la familia de Marinette]**

 **(La Señora Chamack ve a Marinette corre hacia ella mientras esta con el teléfono hablando con Tom)**

 **Nadja: _Ah, aguarde, ya llegó su hija, esta bien, gracias_ (Cuelga el teléfono alegremente)**

 **[Restaurante]**

 **Tom: _Todo está bien_ (Tom y Sabine se sonríen amorosamente)**

 **[Pastelería de la familia de Marinette]**

 **Marinette: _Siento mucho haberla echo esperar_ (Le abre la puerta a Nadja que llevaba el pastel, se despiden y Marinette cierra la puerta, apoyándose en ella con un suspiro)**

 **Tikki: _¡Misión cumplida!_**

 **Marinette: _Dirás misión número uno cumplida, es hora de la misión número dos ¡Tikki, transformame!_ (Marinette se transforma en Ladybug 2.0)**

 **[Trocadero]**

 **(Las dos Quiebra-tiempo patinan mientras nuestros héroes las persiguen)**

 **Quiebra-tiempo: _Tenemos suficiente velocidad, vamos con todo por Ladybug y Chat Noir._**

 **Quiebra-tiempo 2: _Y cuando tengamos la_ _energía_ _de esos dos…_ (Comienza)**

 **Quiebra-tiempo: _...será_ _suficiente_ _para volver en el tiempo_ (Finaliza)**

 **Quiebra-tiempo 2: _¡Y salvar nuestro reloj!_ (Las dos se detienen y comienzan a Perseguir a Ladybug y Chat Noir obligandolos a huir)**

 **Chat Noir: _¡_ _Creía_ _que eramos nosotros los que las_ _perseguíamos_ _!_**

 **(Las Quiebra-tiempo están a punto de alcanzarlos cuando otro yo-yo las detiene)**

 **Quiebra-tiempo 1 y 2: _¡Ahhh!_**

 **Ladybug 2.0: _¿Necesitan ayuda?_**

 **Ladybug: _¡Gracias!_**

 **Ladybug 2.0: _Están_ _locas con sus patines en linea._**

 **Ladybug: _¡Eh imparables en el suelo!_**

 **Ladybug 2.0: _Y...¿Que tal si no_ _están_ _en el suelo?_ (Dice con voz cantarína)**

Nino: _Realmente da un poco de miedo, es como con Copi-Gato solo que esta vez ambas erais la misma persona._

Juleka: _Eso y que hablan como los típicos gemelos malignos de las pelis de miedo._

 **Chat Noir: (Que hasta entonces había estado mirándolas como quien mira un partido de tenis) _¿Dos Ladybug? ¡Estoy_ _en el cielo_ _!_ (Con ojitos brillantes)**

 **Quiebra- tiempo: _Cambio de planes, mejor volvemos en el tiempo,_ _habrá_ _menos de ellos._**

 **Quiebra-tiempo 2: _Estoy de acuerdo._**

 **Hawk Moth: _No fallen esta vez._**

 **(Las Quiebra-tiempo salen patinando)**

 **Ladybug y Ladybug 2.0: _¡Piensan volver atrás en el tiempo! ¡Luky Charm!_ (El amuleto les da un candado de bicicleta y un cono de trafico) _¿Alguna idea?_**

 **Chat Noir: _Mientras lo_ _pensáis_ _voy a_ _aprovechar_ _el tiempo._**

 **(Ladybug observa a su alrededor y se fija en el cartel de una heladería)**

 **Ladybug: _¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?_**

 **Ladybug 2.0: _¡Por supuesto!_**

 **Chat Noir: (Oculto detrás de una pared utiliza el Cataclismo para derribarla) _¡Cataclismo!_**

 **Quiebra-tiempo 1 y 2: _¿Ah?_ (Se dan la vuelta y ven a Ladybug)**

 **Quiebra-tiempo: _Hay que congelarla cuanto_ _antes._**

 **(Ladybug usa el candado de bicicleta para juntas las piernas de las Quiebra-tiempo mientras que Ladybug 2.0 usa el cono de trafico y el letrero de la heladería para hacer una rampa)**

 **Quiebra-tiempo 2: _¡Vamos demasiado rápido, no podemos detenernos!_ (Patinan sobre la rampa y salen volando) _¡Ahhhh!_**

 **Ladybug: _¡Ahora!_ (Las dos Ladybug utilizan el yo-yo para atraparlas y cada una coge un patín, lo rompen y el Akuma sale)**

 **Ladybug y Ladybug 2.0: _No mas maldades para ti pequeño Akuma_ (Atrapan al los Akuma y los purifican para luego liberar a dos inofensivas maripositas) _¡_ _Adiós_ _, mariposita! ¡Miraculous Ladybug!_ (El amuleto arregla el reloj de Alix, recupera a la gente congelada en el tiempo, une a ambas Quiebra-tiempo junto con ambas Ladybug a la vez que Alix vuelve a la normalidad)**

 **Alix: (Confusa mira a su alrededor) _¿Ah?_**

 **Ladybug: _Oye, creo que esto es tuyo_ (Le devuelve el reloj a Alix)**

 **Alix: _¡Mi reloj! ¿Lo has arreglado? ¡Gracias! No_ _debí_ _dejase-lo a nadie para cuidarlo, era mi responsabilidad, gracias._**

 **Ladybug: _La responsabilidad es algo que no se toma a la_ _ligera_ _, ya_ _debería_ _aprenderlo._**

Marinette: _Si, ese día realmente aprendí una valiosa lección._

Tikki: _¿Seras mas responsable y te dividirás bien el tiempo?_

Marinette: _¡Si, lo prometo!_

Tikki: _¡Bien echo!_

 **Alix: _Tienes razón,_ _tendré_ _mas cuidado la_ _próxima_ _vez, lo juro ¡Gracias, Ladybug!_**

 **(Ladybug se acerca a Chat Noir)**

 **Chat Noir: _Ya me estaba acostumbrando a tener dos Ladybug cerca._**

 **Ladybug: _Pues acostumbrate a no tener a ninguna cerca, me voy antes de transformarme_ (Se va utilizando su yo-yo para balancearse)**

 **Chat Noir: _Ahh..._ (Suspiro melodramático) _Algún_ _día_ _se enamorara de mi, es solo_ _cuestión_ _de tiempo._**

 **[Guarida de Hawk Moth]**

 **Hawk Moth: _Me ganaron esta vez Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero un día, pasado, presente o futuro,_ _serán_ _destruidos ¡Y yo tendré sus Miraculous! ¡Nadie me detendrá!_ (La ventana se cierra)**

Sisi: _Que cansino, no sabe decir otra cosa, total, la próxima vez también fallara._

 **[Pastelería de la familia de Marinette]**

 **(Tom y Sabine vuelven de su aniversario y encuentran a Marinette haciendo sus deberes en el mostrador de la tienda)**

 **Marinette: _¡Hola! ¿Y...? ¿Tuvieron un lindo aniversario?_**

 **Tom: _Claro que si, aunque, por poco._**

 **Marinette: _¿Ah? ¡Ay, si! Jeje, la Señora Chamack, lamento haberla hecho esperar, papá._**

 **Sabine: _La próxima vez, por favor, espera al cliente en la_ _pastelería_ _y no en tu_ _habitación_ _escuchando música._**

 **Marinette: _¡Entendido! Prometo no arruinarlo la próxima vez._**

 **Tom: _Bien, porque mamá tiene razón, solo hay una Marinette y contamos para siempre con ella_ (Guiña un ojo)**

 **(La familia se enfunde en un cálido abrazo)**

 **[Ending]**

Sisi: _El próximo capítulo es "Faraón", pero se ha hecho tarde y realmente seria bueno descansar, seguidme, hay habitaciones para todos por aquí, ya os despertare yo para desayunar y seguir viendo mas capítulos._

La loba fue distribuyendo-los según era conveniente e ignoro el berrinche de Chloe cuando les decía a Marinette y Adrien que podían dormir juntos si así lo deseaban.

Marinette: _Si, gracias_

Sisi asintió y dejo que Adrien se encargara de calmar a la aún alterada Marinette, finalmente ella también bostezo y se fue a su propio cuarto a dormir.

 **Una pregunta para vosotros, ¿Prefereis a Chloe como la "Villana" o mas concretamente la "Pija irritable" del Fic, o prefereis que recapacite y se vuelva buena y tolerable?**

 _ **Contestando Reviews:**_

 _ **Karen Agreste:**_ _ **Pues si, el tiempo no siempre es el que**_ _ **quisiéramos**_ _ **, pero bueno...me alegro**_ _ **muchísimo**_ _ **de que el Fanfiction te guste lo suficiente como para esperar tanto tiempo para leer un nuevo capitulo, espero que este te guste tanto como el anterior o m**_ _ **á**_ _ **s.**_


	6. Faraón

_**Miraculous Ladybug NO me pertenece, de ser así**_ _ **París**_ _ **no estaría tan ciego**_

 _ **Capítulo**_ _ **5**_ _ **:**_ _ **Faraón**_ __

A la mañana siguiente todos se fueron despertando poco a poco y volvieron a la sala de cine donde Sisi había preparado una mesa con múltiples comidas para pasar el día sin necesidad de levantarse a preparar algo para comer.

Finalmente llegaron todos, los últimos en llegar fueron Adrien y Marinette que se veía positivamente mas calmada y alegre, y Chloe que estaba algo callada e incluso melancólica, todos la miraron curiosos y preocupados pero prefirieron no molestarla.

Sisi: _Buenos días, chicos ¿Como te encuentras hoy, Marinette?_ \- Pregunto pasándole un plato de tortitas tanto a Marinette como a Adrien.

Marinette y Adrien: _¡Gracias!_

Marinette: _Mucho mejor, ayer lo_ _perdí_ _un poco, pero ya estoy bien._

Sisi: _Me alegro mucho, entonces ¿Lista para seguir viendo? Hoy es el cap_ _í_ _tulo del Faraón_ – Se río divertida ante la mueca que pone Alya detrás de Marinette y movió la cola divertida – _¡Oh vamos! Con lo divertido que fue._

Alya: _Huy si, di_ _v_ _ertidisimo_ – Se cruzo de brazos mientras todos se sentaron con el plato de comida en sus regazos.

 **[** **Opening]**

 **[Las calles de París]**

 **(Alya esta gravando un video para su blog)**

 **Alya: _¡No parpadeen ahora porque transmitimos desde París! Un vistazo con su amiga Alya,_ _llevándoles_ _el único y exclusivo...¡Lady Blog!_ (Enfoca hacia el cielo) _¡Oh! ¡¿Que es eso?!_ (Ladybug aparece balanceándose al lado de un helicóptero, pero debido a las prisas no se da cuenta de que un libro se le a caído al suelo) _¡Ladybug en acción! Aguarden porque daremos un paseo_ (Da un grito ahogado y se enfoca a si misma mostrando el libro) _¡Que loco! Lo que tenemos aquí no es un libro común, es un libro de historia de primer grado, y yo lo sé porque yo tengo este mismo libro ¿Acaso nuestra querida Ladybug es una estudiante de instituto en la vida real?_**

Alya: _Pues si…quien iba a decir que esa teoría seria totalmente cierta._

Marinette: _Debo comenzar a tener mas cuidado cuando he de salir y llevo cosas que puedan poner en peligro mi identidad ¡Pero es que en la tarde teníamos clase de historia y no sabia si tendría tiempo para llegar a clases mucho menos volver a casa a por el libro y luego ir a clase!_

 **[Habitación de Marinette]**

 **Marinette: _¡Wow!_ (Exclama exasperada) _¡Te lo dije desde el primer_ _día_ _Tikki!_ (Se deja caer sobre el escritorio y cubriéndose la cabeza) _¡Soy un completo desastre!_**

 **Tikki: _Lo hecho, hecho está, no podemos cambiar lo que pasó, debemos seguir adelante_ (Dice con decisión) _Alya no debe saber quien eres_ (Marinette comienza a garabatear en su diario enfurruñada) _Tu sabes lo persistente que puede ser con su blog totalmente dedicado a Ladybug._**

 **Marinette: (Golpeándose la cabeza contra el escritorio con aire deprimido) _¿Pero como? Tal vez no estoy hecha para este asunto de Ladybug…_**

 **Tikki: _¡Tú eres la elegida, Marinette!_ (Se acerca y se sienta en la muñeca de Marinette) _Todo saldrá bien, créeme. Todos tienen un pasado del cual aprender_ (Vuela hacia el teclado del ordenador y comienza a teclear saltando en cada letra) _¡Esto te mostrara por que!_ (Señala la pantalla)**

 **Marinette: (Confundida y extrañada observa la pantalla) _¿Una_ _exposición_ _en el Louvre del Faraón Tutankamon? ¿Que tiene que ver eso con Alya y mi libro?_**

 **Tikki: _Tienes que convencer a Alya de ir contigo y asegurarte de que lleve el libro_ (Se acerca a Marinette con aire cómplice) _Dile que te enteraste de algo sobre Ladybug._**

 **Marinette: _¿En el museo?_ (Parece algo escéptica)**

 **Tikki: _¡Ya veras!_**

 **Marinette: _Bueno...no se como convencer a Alya de ir a una_ _exhibición_ _Egipcia, mucho menos convencerla de que no soy Ladybug…_**

 **Tikki: _A ella le va a interesar y a ti_ _también_ _¡Lo prometo!_ (Ambas se sonríen)**

Marinette: _Al principio fue algo confuso pero al final me ayudo a entender muchas cosas, la verdad si que fue interesante_ – Sonrió mientras le pasaba a Tikki una galleta.

Tikki: _Te dije que os iba a interesar, y al final si que había un secreto sobre Ladybug ¿No?_

Alya y Marinette: _¡Sip!_

Alix: _¿Un secreto?_

Kim: _¿Cual?_

Marinette: _Paciencia, a medida que avance el capítulo lo entenderéis, yo tampoco lo descubrí a la primera._

Adrien: _Yo tampoco, aunque tuve que chinchar un poco a Plagg para que me contara_ – Dijo mirando a su Kwami que le guiño un ojos divertido.

 **[El Louvre]**

 **(Alya y Marinette se bajan del autobús dirigiéndose hacia el museo, Alya esta especialmente emocionada, Marinette esta algo aprensiva)**

 **Alya: _¿Puedes creerlo? Todo lo que debo hacer es averiguar de quien es este libro de historia y ¡Bam! ¡_ _Conoceré_ _la identidad de la gran_ _Ladybug_ _!_ (Llegan al museo) _¡Esto es sensacional!_**

 **Marinette: _¿Enserio crees que puedas descubrir quien es Ladybug solo con un libro de texto que tiene todo estudiante de instituto?_**

 **Alya: _¡Sip!_ (Agarra a Marinette de los hombros para que le prestara total atención) _Porque nuestra escuela es la_ _única_ _escuela que usa este libro ¿Que te parece?_ (Alya sigue adelante soltando a su amiga, pero Marinette se queda petrificada en su lugar) _Así_ _que solo debo averiguar que chica de secundaria a_ _perdido_ _su libro la semana pasada, hay 43 chicas sin contarme yo._**

 **Marinette: (Se apresura para alcanzar a Alya) _¡42! ¡Sin contarme a ti ni a mi! (Alya le da un_ _codazo amistoso_ _)_**

 **Alya: _Pues ayer alguien no tenia su libro de historia._**

Alya: _Tan cerca...tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez._

Marinette: _Y aveces demasiado cerca, amiga_ – Señalo con diversión.

Sisi: _Hablando de eso, espero que después de esto sepáis mantener el secreto de los Miraculous y sus héroes, seria peligroso que Hawk Moth sepa que vosotros sabéis el secreto, podría utilizaros en contra de Ladybug y Chat Noir._

Todos menos los héroes, Kwami's y Sisi: _¡Por supuesto!_

 **Marinette: _¡Me lo olvide en casa! ¡Tu sabes que siempre olvido mis cosas!_ (Ríe nerviosamente)**

 **Alya: _Hmmm…_ (Se ríe divertida) _Solo te estoy molestando, Marinette. Claro que te eliminare de la lista de la_ _investigación_ _en cuanto traigas tu libro en clase_ (Llegan a la exposición cuando alguien choca con ellas por detrás)**

 **Alya y Marinette: _¡Ay!_**

 **Jalil: (Recogiendo un amuleto del suelo) _Uhhh ¡Uff! ¡No se_ _rompió_ _!_**

Alix: _Hay hermano, hermano..._

 **Alya: _¡Si,_ _nosotras_ _también_ _estamos bien, gracias por preguntar!_ (Dice sarcástica)**

 **Jalil: _Ah...lo siento, oigan_ _están_ _en el mismo curso que Alix ¿verdad? Soy su hermano mayor Jalil Kubdel ¿_ _También_ _les interesa_ _Tutankamon_ _? ¡Papá!_ (Va hacia el pasillo por donde se acerca su padre)**

 **Alya: _Entonces te pregunto ¿A que vinimos? ¿Esta_ _exhibición_ _tiene algo que ver con Ladybug? ¿Enserio?_**

 **Marinette: (Nerviosa) _Bueno…_ (Mira a Tikki y esta señala al papiro) _¡Si! Esta por aquí_ (Agarra a Alya y la acerca al papiro) _ah…_ (Busca algo que pueda tener relación con Ladybug pero no encuentra nada mientras Alya mira aburrida)**

 **[Habitación de Adrien]**

 **(Adrien esta viendo el ultimo video subido al Lady Blog)**

 **Adrien: _¡Es una locura! ¿Que probabilidades hay de que en realidad tengamos el mismo libro de texto? Tal vez vamos a la misma escuela._**

 **Plagg: _¿No crees que entonces ya te_ _abrías_ _dado cuenta de quien es?_ (Se traga un pedazo de queso) _¿Por que molestarse con las chicas cundo puedes disfrutar de esto?_**

Adrien y Marinette suspiraron dramáticamente.

Adrien: _Si..claro que me hubiera dado cuenta, salvo por la protección mágica que olvidaste convenientemente de contarme._

Plagg: _Es que se me olvido_ – Trato de excusarse – _A demás no era mi trabajo descubrir identidades, todo pasa a su debido tiempo, ni antes ni después._

 **Adrien: _Numero uno, porque las chicas huelen mejor que ese queso, y_ _también_ _se ven mejor._**

 **Plagg: _Como quieras ¡Tu te lo pierdes!_ (Se come otro pedazo)**

 **[El Louvre]**

 **(Alya y Marinette siguen en la exposición)**

 **Alya: _¡Ya, por favor! ¿Que es?_**

 **Marinette: _No, no, entonces no seria una sorpresa...para ti o para mi_ (masculla abriendo su bolso y mirando a Tikki, ella mira también los jeroglíficos pero entonces llegas Jalil y su padre)**

Max: _Realmente no tenias ni idea de lo que estabas buscando ¿Verdad?_

Marinette: _Que va, Tikki seguía señalando el pergamino pero por mas que buscaba no era capaz de encontrar lo que quería decir, me sorprende que ni Alya ni yo nos diéramos cuanta de la Ladybug dibujada entre los jeroglíficos...tiendo a ser mas observadora en estos casos._

Tikki: _Bueno, piensa que también tenias una enorme presión encima._

Adrien: _Si, estabas mas atenta a que Alya no sospechara de ti a que realmente hubiera algo relevante en el papiro._

 **Jalil: _Que si, padre, te digo que esta en los_ _jeroglíficos_ (Empuja gentilmente a Marinette) _Disculpa...como se conoce, el que tiene el cetro es Tutankamon primero hay frente a él esta Nefertiti, su princesa. Hay exactamente 100 momias unto a ellos, ella_ _murió_ _varios años antes que él y el dios Ra la tomo como su diosa._**

 **Sr. Kubdel: _Si, se todo eso, soy el director de esta_ _exhibición_ _¿Recuerdas?_**

 **Jalil: _También_ _debes saber, que Tutankamon_ _quería_ _que su princesa_ _Nefertiti_ _reviviera_ _ofreciéndole_ _al dios sol una nueva esposa._ _Aquí_ _se muestra perfectamente el ritual, nadie_ _había_ _logrado descifrar todos los_ _jeroglíficos_ _, pero yo lo eh hecho, es un canto mágico que debe recitarse para completar el ritual, esto seguro._**

 **Marinette: (Susurrándole a Alya) _Él me recuerda a alguien con ideas muy locas_ (La señala con un dedo) _A ti._**

 **Alya: _Tal vez creas que mis_ _teorías_ _sobre Ladybug son locas, pero ya veras niña, te mostrare que te equivocas._**

 **Sr. Kubdel: _Jalil, esta clase de cosas casi siempre son la_ _ilustración_ _de una leyenda, y lo llaman leyenda por una razón_ (El hombre comienza a irse pero el joven le sigue)**

 **Jalil: _Eso piensan todos, pero yo se que es real, puedo demostrarlo._**

 **Sr. Kubdel: _¿Enserio? ¿Y exactamente como vas a demostrarlo?_**

 **Jalil: _Solo debo poner las manos en el cetro de Tutankamon y recitar el conjuro_ (Alarga la mano para poder tocar el cetro pero su padre lo detiene)**

 **Sr. Kubdel: _¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Ni pienses en tocar el cetro,_ _perdería_ _mi empleo de inmediato!_ (Se da la vuelta para irse) _Es un objeto_ _histórico_ _invaluable, no un_ _juguete._**

 **Jalil: _Por favor ¡Tenemos que probar el conjuro! ¿Y si Tutankamon_ _encontró_ _la forma de resucitar a las personas?_**

 **Sr. Kubdel: (Enojado) _¡Escucha Jalil, es suficiente! Saca tu cabeza de estos rollos de papiro y_ _enfocate_ _en el mundo real_ (Va hacia la salida) _¡Este!_ (Jalil deja caer la hoja que sostenía y contiene las ganas de llorar)**

 **[Guarida de Hawk Moth]**

 **Hawk Moth: _No hay nada de malo en vivir una_ _fantasía_ _, en especial cuando puedo hacerla realidad_ (Convierte una mariposa en Akuma) _¡Vuela mi pequeño Akuma, y demonizalo!_**

Alix: _Vaya...la verdad no esperaba que mi hermano fuera el villano y que la causa sea...mi propio padre...mi hermano tiende a perder la cabeza por estos temas, esta vez parece que a ido demasiado lejos._

Marinette: _Bueno, al final no se supo si él Faraón había logrado el conjuro para devolverle la vida a los muertos, pero nos alegra de que no se haya descubierto, y que siga en el misterio._

Nino: _¿Porque? ¿No seria algo bueno saber como hacer que nuestros sres queridos vuelvan?_

Sisi: _¡Claro que lo seria! Pero las leyes del_ _universo_ _no funcionan en base de_ _nuestros_ _deseos._

Rose: _¿Que quieres decir?_

Adrien: _Recordad que en esta ocasión Alya_ _iba_ _a ser sacrificada a cambio de Nefertiti_ – Comenzó a explicar.

Plagg: _O sea, una vida, por una vida._

Tikki: _Si quisieras traer de la muerte a un ser querido otra persona que quieres mucho_ _moriría_ – Recordó Tikki – _Cosas como estas es mejor dejarlas quietas._

 **[El Louvre]**

 **(Marinette sigue intentando encontrar alguna referencia con Ladybug)**

 **Marinette: _Uh...Ahh…_ (Alya bosteza aburrida y saca el libro de historia, pero Marinette la fuerza a volver a guardarlo) _¡Deja eso! Voy a mostrarte el secreto que_ _encontré_ _sobre Ladybug_ (Abraza a su amiga por los hombros y la hace mirar a las imágenes del papiro de nuevo)**

 **Alya: (Se separa un poco de Marinette y esta rie nerviosa) _Hum, ya era hora_ (La señala con un dedo "Acusador") _Espero que sea digno del Lady Blog._**

Alya: _Ahora que lo pienso, entiendo que estaba peligrosamente cerca de saber ti identidad pero...¿Porque ese pánico a que tocara el libro?_ \- Pregunto curiosa.

Marinette: _Es que...escribí mi nombre en el libro_ – Respondió algo avergonzada.

Alya: _No me lo puedo creer_ – Comenzó a reírse.

Sisi: _Para la próxima hazle una pequeña marca en una pagina al alzar, sera mas seguro._

 **(Mientras, fuera del museo se encuentra Jalil y el Akuma lo posee a través del talismán del Faraón)**

 **Hawk Moth: _Faraón, soy Hawk Moth, te acabo de dar el_ _mágico_ _poder de los dioses antiguos y debes hacerme un favor por el regalo dado._**

 **Jalil: _Mi querida Nefertiti_ _volverá_ _a la vida_ (Se levanta de su posición arrodillado y se transforma en "Faraón")**

 **(Marinette y Alya siguen dentro del museo)**

 **Alya: _Con estos_ _jeroglíficos_ _me duelen los ojos_ (Trata de volver a sacar el libro pero Marinette vuelve a detenerla y la vuelve a enfocar al papiro)**

 **Marinette: _Mira mas de cerca, esa ahí_ (Su voz es casi una suplica, pero de repente oyen el silbato del guardia se gira para ver que es lo que pasa)**

 **Guardia: _¡Oye, tú!_ (Trata de detenerlo pero apenas logra dar dos pasos)**

 **Faraón: _¡_ _Detén_ _el tiempo!_ (Crea y lanza unas burbujas que encarcelan a las personas haciéndolas mas lentas)**

 **(Marinette consigue salvar a Alya del ataque pero provocando que el libro se caiga, ambas están escondidas, pero Alya sale de la seguridad del escondite, móvil en mano dispuesta a grabar para su blog)**

Marinette: _Alya, te quiero mucho, de verdad, pero por lo que mas quieras, no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso._

 **Marinette: _Alya, escondete_ (Trata de detenerla pero se ve forzada a volver a esconderse para evitar los ataques, metras, Alya se acerca mas y mas al Faraón)**

 **Faraón: _¡Fuera de aquí,_ _rápido_ _!_ (Expulsa las burbujas con las personas aun en su interior, Marinette aprovecha y se esconde en un lugar mas seguro y abre su bolso)**

 **Marinette: _Hora de transformarse...¡Tikki, transformame!_ (Marinette se convierte en Ladybug)**

 **Alya: _¡Por Dios! ¡Vuelvan a la vida espectadores del Lady Blog!_ (El Faraón se hace con el cetro) _¡Estoy en el lugar incluso antes que Ladybug y Chat Noir! ¡Que locura!_**

 **[Habitación de Adrien]**

 **(Esta viendo el Lady Blog en directo y su cara de bobo es impresionante, en serio, parece estúpido)**

Todos comenzaron a reírse por la cara en shock de Adrien.

Adrien: _¡Oye! ¡Dejas de meteros conmigo! No me lo esperaba._

 **Plagg: _¡Wow, me encantan los cambios de cara! ¿Puedes usar esa?_**

 **Adrien: (Saliendo de su asombro) _¡Hay que transformarse! ¡Plagg, transformame!_ (Adrien se transforma en Chat Noir)**

 **[El Louvre]**

 **(El Faraón se hace también con el papiro, al instante las alarmas anti-robo suenan y Ladybug consigue entrar antes de que las puertas se cierren automáticamente impidiéndole el paso)**

 **Ladybug: _¿Sabes que eso es considerado robo?_**

 **Faraón: _En realidad estoy recuperando lo que me corresponde por derecho._**

 **Ladybug: (Jugueteando con su Yo-Yo) _Tal vez...si fueras el verdadero Faraón ¡Pero no lo eres!_**

 **Alya: (Grabando emocionadisima) _¡Miren! Si estoy_ _soñando_ _no me despierten_ (Ladybug le hace señas para que se esconda y se mantenga a salvo pero Alya malinterpreta sus señales...por muy obvias que sean) _¡Ladybug me saludo, que_ _emoción_ _! ¿Lo creen?_**

Marinette: _¿Alya, para la próxima tal vez podrías no estar tan cerca del villano?_

Alya: _Si, lo siento, se que debo haberte preocupado mucho, tengo que comenzar a moderarme con respecto al Blog._

Marinette: _¿En serio?_

Alya: _Si, en serio, no volveré a ponerme en tanto peligro, al menos no intencionalmente._

 **(Ladybug ataca lanzando su Yo-Yo hacia Faraón, pero este atrapa la cuerda y tira de ella con fuerza, hace dar vueltas a Ladybug hasta estrellarla contra una pared)**

 **Faraón: _¡Sejmet, dame tu fuerza!_ (Aprovecha su fuerza para abrir un espacio entre las barreras que impiden la salida)**

 **Chat Noir: _¡_ _Meow_ _!_ _¡Que amable de tu parte abrir la puerta para mi!_ (Chat intenta atacar pero Faraón la agarra de la cabeza mientras Chat se retuerce intentando seguir adelante, de poco le sirve porque Faraón lo lanza lejos cayendo en un sarcófago que se cierra y cae cuando Chat impacta contra el)**

 **Faraón: _¡Disfruta tu ataúd!_ (Ríe y se aleja)**

Adrien: _Bueno...creo que ese fue uno de los momentos mas vergonzosos en mi carrera como Súper Héroe…_ \- Comento rascándose la nuca algo sonrojado.

 **Alya: (Enfocando hacia Ladybug que intenta liberar a Chat Noir sin resultados) _¡Es una_ _súper_ _locura! ¡Tengan los ojos muy abiertos! ¡Ahh!_ (Se da cuenta de que Faraón esta detrás de ella) _Hola…_ (Nerviosa)**

 **Faraón: (Sosteniendo el mentón de Alya) _Tu cara… ¡El destino te ha puesto en mi camino! ¡Ven conmigo!_ (La agarra y la pone sobre su hombro para cargarla como saco de patatas)**

 **Alya: _¡Eh, las manos quietas! ¡Puedo caminar sola!_ (Se da cuenta de que Ladybug la observa angustiada) _¡Hola!_**

Nino: _¡Oye! ¡Como se atreve a ponerte las manos encima!_ \- Grita alterado – _Lo siento, Alix, se que es tu hermano pero ¡Mas vale que la suelte!_

Alya: _¡Uff! Demasiada sobre protección, me ahogo_ – Le agarró de las mejillas y le dio un tierno beso – _Tranquilizate, todo acabo bien ¿Vale?_

Nino: _Bueno...bien esta lo que bien acaba supongo._

Alya: _Exacto._

 **Ladybug: _¡¿En serio?!_ (Se golpea la frente y sigue intentando liberar a Chat, cuando lo logra cae de espaldas por el impulso y Cha se levanta cual momia) _¡Dejala!_ (Le grita a Faraón cuando ambos se recuperan)**

 **Chat Noir: _¿Te escondes_ _detrás_ _de una inocente_ _expectorara_ _? ¡Que cobarde Faraón!_**

 **Faraón: _Soy mas poderoso que vosotros_ (Junta las barras de metal de las puertas para cerrarles el paso)**

 **Alya: _Y no lo olviden ¡Todos los_ _detrás_ _de escena_ _están_ _en mi blog!_ (Guiña un ojo)**

 **Chat Noir: _Alya es una chica muy valiente._**

 **Ladybug: _Si por valiente te refieres a mandona, aguerrida y audaz...si, así es ella_ (Enumera mientras habla) _Vamos, salgamos de aquí, Chat Noir._**

Alya: _Oye, muchas gracias_ – Dice sarcástica.

Marinette: _Oh vamos, tu sabes que me quieres a mi con todos mis defectos._

Alya: _Ser_ _á_ _s…_ \- La golpea juguetonamente con una alomada y Marinette se ríe.

 **Chat Noir: _¡Cataclismo!_ (Destrozan las barras para poder salir) _¿Como los encontraremos?_**

 **Ladybug: (Saca su Yo-Yo que es multiusos y se conecta al Lady blog donde Alya transmite en vivo) _¡Alya esta transmitiendo en vivo!_**

 **Alya: (Desde la pantalla) _Hola a todos, soy Alya retransmitiendo en vivo desde el hombro de un aterrador villano ¡No se pierdan lo que viene!_**

 **(El anillo de Chat Noir suena)**

 **Chat Noir: _Adelante, te alcanzo cuando mi Miraculous se_ _recargue_ _de nuevo._**

 **Ladybug: _¡Date prisa!_ (Lo agarra suavemente de los hombros) _Solo juntos podemos_ _derrotarlo_ (Se asienten y corren en direcciones opuestas)**

En este momento todos se guiaron para ver a Chloe, era en este punto donde normalmente comenzaría a despotricar en contra de Marinette diciendo cosas como que ella no merecía a Adrien o que no era digna o babosadas como esas...pero estaba inusualmente tranquila.

Marinette: _Esto...¿Chloe, todo bien?_ \- Pregunta sacando a la rubia de su estupor.

Chloe: _Decías…_

Marinette: _¿Te encuentras bien?_

Chloe: _Si, claro, sin problemas._

Marinette: _Vale…_ \- Aunque no estaba del todo segura opto por no presionar mas.

 **(Mientras el Faraón…)**

 **(Faraón deja caer a Alya al suelo)**

 **Alya: _¡Oye!_**

 **Faraón: _Siguiente paso, ¡Anubis, tráeme momias!_ (A través de rayos láser a través de sus ojos transforma a los civiles en momias) _Pronto volveremos a estar juntos, mi Nefertiti, mi amor largamente perdido._**

 **Alya: (Inexplicablemente emocionada) _¡Esto va a ser una exclusiva importante!_ (Toca el hombro del Faraón para llamar su atención) _Eh.., disculpe Faraón, pero...¿Que sucede exactamente?_ (Enfoca hacia las momias)**

 **Faraón: _Voy a conjurar el conjuro sagrado para traer a Nefertiti de vuela._**

 **Alya: _Ajá, entiendo, ¿Esta hablando del conjuro en el papiro, cierto?_**

 **Faraón: _¡Correcto! Cien momias y una ofrenda._**

 **Alya: _¿Ofrenda? ¿Cual ofrenda?_ (Pobre ilusa, en la boca del lobo que se a metido)**

 **Faraón: _Para persuadir al dios del sol Ra de devolverme a mi dulce princesa debo darle algo a cambio_ (Voltea para mirar a Alya fijamente) _Un alma pura._**

 **Alya: _Amigo, eso es difícil_ _encontrar_ (Sigue sin entenderlo la pobre)**

 **Faraón: _Pero si ya la_ _encontré_ _, tu te pareces mucho a ella_ (Agarrándola del mentón de nuevo le muestra un jeroglífico donde una mujer es sacrificada en ofrenda para el dios Ra)**

 **Alya: (Comprendiéndolo todo de golpe) _¡¿Que dice?!_**

Alix: _¿Hasta ahora no te habías dado cuenta de que estabas en un peligro potencial?_

Alya se encoge de hombros sonriendo

Alya: _Supongo que me deje llevar por la emoción y no preste suficiente atención_ – Dijo mientras Nino la apretaba mas protectoramente contra su pecho.

 **Faraón: (Riéndose como cualquier villano...realmente necesitan ser mas innovadores, la risa malvada de "Muajajajaja" ya esta muy vista)**

Sisi: _Los villanos necesitan otra risa, esa ya esta muy vista._

 **Ladybug: (Viendo el Lady Blog a través de su Yo-Yo) _Resiste Alya_ (Pero mientras corre no se da cuenta por donde pisa por ir viendo el Lady Blog y queda atrapada en una de las burbujas del tiempo) _¡Oh no! Corrí directamente a una de estas burbujas del tiempo_ (Trata d romperla a base de golpes pero no funciona) _Tengo que salir de aquí_ (El efecto es extraño, desde dentro de la burbuja ella se mueve normalmente pero dentro se mueve ralentizada) **

**Alya: (Trata de comunicarse con Ladybug a través del Lady Blog) _Ladybug, soy Alya, me entere de que soy la ofrenda en sacrificio del dios del sol, ¡Date prisa!_**

 **Ladybug: (Tratando de correr dentro de la burbuja) _Resiste Alya, ya casi llego_**

 **[Dentro del museo, en una de las salas de arte]**

 **Plagg: (Comiendo su queso) _Ahí ¿En serio crees que todas esas bobadas del sol y las momias van a funcionar?_ (Suelta un eructo)**

Tikki: _Tu sabes bien que si hubiera funcionado_ – Se quejo.

Plagg: _Bueno, hace cinco mil años el conjuro también quedo inconcluso, así que en realidad no podemos estar seguros de si hubiera funcionado o no._

Tikki: _Si, pero por poco, en ese tiempo eramos aun un tanto inexpertos y nuestros portadores también._

Alya: _Espera, ¿Realmente han habido otros Ladybug y Chat Noir?_

Tikki: _Si, a trabes de la historia han habido otros, pero con otros nombres, generalmente los_ _héroes_ _se_ _auto-imponen_ _un nombre propio._

 **Adrien: _Oye, no hagas eso, tu_ _batería_ _ya esta cargada ¡Plagg, transformame!_ (Adrien se transforma de nuevo en Chat Noir)**

 **(Chat corre hacia donde esta Ladybug y rompe la burbuja para dejarla libre)**

 **Ladybug: _¡Ah!_ (Pero como Ladybug corría dentro de la burbuja cuando esta se rompe pierde el equilibrio)**

 **Chat Noir: (La atrapa antes de que caiga y le sonríe tiernamente) _Gracias por esperarme._**

 **Ladybug: _Fue un placer_ (Ambos sonríen divertidos mientras se apresuran a subir las escaleras) _Debemos encontrar el Akuma escondido y liberarlo antes de que sacrifique a esa pobre chica. No puedo verla a ella, ni al Faraón_ (Suben a una azotea para tener mejor visión)**

Kim: Con vosotros nunca faltan los toques de humor ¿Verdad?

Marinette: En algunos momentos es mejor llevar estas cosas con humor.

Adrien: Si no, hace tiempo que nos hubiéramos venido abajo, pero no por eso somos menos responsables o serios en nuestro trabajo.

 **Chat Noir: _¡Ahí_ _están_ _!_**

 **(Mientras en el ritual Alya intenta soltarse del Faraón sin mucho éxito, cuando en ese momento se fija que en el papiro hay una imagen de una mujer que se parece mucho a Ladybug)**

 **Alya: _Oiga, una pregunta ¿Quien esa esa diosa roja con motas negras? Ahí, en el papiro_ (Irónicamente, o en venganza, Alya lo agarra del mentón lo hace ver la imagen de la que habla)**

 **Faraón: _Es Ladybug, mi eterna enemiga, puede que mi n_ _é_ _mesis me impidiera llevar a cabo mi ritual hace cinco mil años atrás, pero no_ _impedirá_ _que Nefertiti vuelva a mi esta vez_ (En su furia rompe el papiro en pedazos)**

 **Alya: _Faraón, ¿Dijo...Ladybug, cinco mil años atrás?_**

 **Ladybug: (Hablando consigo misma pero Chat la escucha atento) _Todo el mundo tiene un pasado del que pueden aprender…_**

 **Chat Noir: _Bueno...la verdad no pareces de mas de tres mil años._**

 **Ladybug: _Ahora ya sabes porque soy mas inteligente que tu_ (Bromea divertida)**

Nino: _Uhhh..._

 **Faraón: (Comenzando el ritual) _Oh, Ra, dios del sol, yo el Faraón te_ _ofrezco_ _a ella, un alma pura en sacrificio para el_ _regreso_ _de Nefertiti_ (Un rayo de luz sale desde la punta del museo y se eleva hacia el cielo) _Me inclino ante ti y te presento este obsequio_ (Al tocar el rayo el cielo se abre en un agujero negro, dejando a los héroes impresionados) _Con la compañía de mis momias, te pedimos el regreso seguro de la princesa_ _Nefertiti_ _¡Despierta, Nefertiti, despierta!_**

 **Momias: _¡Despierta, Nefertiti, despierta!_**

 **Alya: (Siendo llevada por las momias hacia el rayo de luz) _¡Ladybug!_**

 **Ladybug: (Hablando con Chat) _Tenemos que salvarla antes de que termine el ritual o Alya_ _desaparecerá_ _para siempre._**

 **Chat Noir: _¿Que debemos hacer?_**

 **Ladybug: _Encargate de las momias mientras yo detengo al Faraón_ (Se gira para irse pero la voz de su compañero la detiene)**

 **Chat Noir: (Con un adorable puchero) _¿Por que yo tengo que lidiar con esos monstruos mientras tu lidias tranquilamente con él?_**

 **Ladybug (Avanzando hacia Chat Noir) _Porque soy la_ _única_ _que puede capturar su Akuma, y porque tu eres el mas valiente de los dos_ (Le guiña un ojo coqueta y se va)**

 **Chat Noir: _Se que no piensas eso_ (Se cruza dramáticamente de brazos) _Pero_ _fingiré_ _que si._**

Marinette: _Hey, sabes que eso no es así, nos necesitamos el uno al otro para lograr derrotar a los villanos_ – Dijo pasandole la mano por el pelo a Adrien.

Adrien: _Lo se._

 **(Chat se detiene sobre una farola delante de las momias)**

 **Chat Noir: _¡Hey, bolas de vendas, que dicen si envolvemos esto!_**

 **Alya: _¡Chat Noir!_**

 **Faraón: (Gruñe fastidiado) _¡_ _Deténganlo_ _!_**

 **Chat Noir: (Comienza a saltar de poste en poste) _¿En serio es lo mas_ _rápido_ _que corren?_**

 **Faraón: _Espera, esto parece...¡Una trampa!_ (Se da la vuelta y ve a Ladybug agarrar a Alya de las garras de las momias) _¡Horus, dame tus alas!_**

 **Alya: (Grabando a Ladybug) _Amigos, acaban de presenciar otra gran hazaña de Ladybug ¡Gracias por salvarme la vida!_**

 **Ladybug: _Uh...de nada, pero esto no se termina hasta que…_**

 **Alya: _Hasta que Ladybug destruya el colgante que contiene el Akuma y devuelva todo a la normalidad_ (Ante la mirada atónita de Ladybug sonríe divertida) _Yo presto_ _atención._**

Marinette: _Eres impresionante, tal vez Adrien y yo debamos tomar clases contigo sobre el tema -_ Río

Adrien: _Si, pareces saber mas que nosotros._

 **Ladybug: _¡El colgante, gracias!_ (En ese momento faraón las ataca pero Ladybug detiene el ataque a ultimo minuto con su Yo-Yo) _¡Ah!_**

 **Alya: _¡Muy bien, Ladybug!_ (Faraón aterriza a su lado y lanza su móvil) _¡No!_ (Ladybug lo atrapa al vuelo)**

 **Faraón: (Agarra a Alya) _Esta vez no vas a ganar Ladybug._**

 **Alya: (Golpeando a Faraón) _¡Ayudame Ladybug!_**

 **Faraón: (Hablándole a las momias y señalando hacia Ladybug) _¡Aplasten a esa_ _cucaracha_ _!_ (Deja a Alya sobre el rayo camino a...a lo que sea)**

Marinette: _¡¿Cucaracha?! ¡Soy una mariquita, hay una diferencia abismal entre ambas criaturas!_ \- Chillo totalmente ofendida e indignada

 **Alya: _¡Ahhh!_**

 **Chat Noir: _¿Que hacen?_ (Las momias cargan un auto y se lo lanzan pero Ladybug lo salva)**

 **Ladybug: _¡Chat Noir, por aquí!_ (Se resguardan en un autobús, cuando las momias entran al autobús a por ellos, ellos las encierran para que no causen mas problemas) _Hay que salvar a Alya antes de que llegue al circulo de oscuridad_ (Corren hacia ella)**

 **Faraón: _No me detendrán de traer a Nefertiti de vuelta, acabare con vosotros ¡Anubis, traeme momias!_ (Trata de transformarlos en momias pero ellos esquivan con agilidad, Ladybug lo atrapa con su Yo-Yo mientras Chat corre hacia Alya) _¡Horus, dame tus alas!_ (Comienza a volar con Ladybug a sus espaldas)**

 **Ladybug: _¡Ah!_ (Se agarra mejor a faraón y le quita el colgante y lo deja caer) _¡Chat Noir, el colgante, ahí esta el Akuma!_ (Salta y frena su caída con ayuda del Yo-Yo)**

 **Faraón: _Jajaja, ¡Sejmet, dame tu fuerza!_ (Aplaude creando una onda expansiva que manda a volar a amos héroes y recupera su colgante) _Esto se acabo._**

 **Alya: _¡Ladybug, sálvame!_**

 **Faraón: _Oh Ra, dios del sol, acepta esta humilde ofrenda y regresa a Nefertiti a mi._**

 **Ladybug: _¡Lucky Charm!_ (El amuleto le entrega un disfraz de Ladybug) _¿Un disfraz de Ladybug?_**

 **Chat Noir: _¿Esa es nuestra_ _ultima esperanza_ _?_**

Adrien: _Aun no entiendo porque siempre cuestiono lo que el amuleto nos da si al final siempre nos funciona._

Marinette: _Bueno, he que admitir que en ocasiones el objeto que nos entrega es cuanto mas curioso ¿No?_

Tikki: _Así podéis daros cuenta de que hay ocasiones donde lo mas simple es la mejor ayuda._

 **Ladybug: (Jadea al ver los pendientes falsos y se dirige al Faraón) _¡Esa ofrenda no es lo suficientemente buena para Nefertiti!_**

 **Alya: _¡Oye! Muchas gracias_ (Se cruza de brazos)**

Todos ríen de la indignación de Alya.

Alya: _Oye, que yo soy una ofrenda exquisita_ – Señalo con toda la gracia y elegancia que pudo reunir

 **Faraón: _Es tarde Ladybug, el ritual ya a comenzado._**

 **Ladybug: _Libera a Alya y ofrecerme a mi en su lugar ¿No seria esa la venganza mas dulce? Tras cinco mil años, al final soy la_ _única_ _que te a alejado de Nefertiti todos estos años._**

 **Faraón: _Es cierto, tu serias una ofrenda mas preciosa que esta mortal_ (Le ofrece la mano a Ladybug y esta la toma, Faraón la lleva volando hacia donde esta Alya y la retira del rayo)**

 **Alya: _¿En serio?_ (Cae deslizándose por las paredes del museo) _Me disculpan, pero yo soy un excelente material de sacrificio_ (Inexplicablemente indignada)**

Alya: _¿Lo ves?_

 **Hawk Moth: _Quitale su Miraculous, los pendientes._**

 **Ladybug: (Le entrega los pendientes falsos) _Tu ganas, Faraón_ (De repente le quita el colgante de las manos) _¿Quieres mi Miraculous? ¡Ven por el!_ (Lo lanza todo lo lejos que puede)**

 **Hawk Moth: _¡Ve por el!_**

 **Faraón: (Cuando los alcanza) _¿Ah? Son falsos ¡Me has engañado!_**

 **Ladybug: (Rompe el colgante) _Ya no_ _harás_ _mas daño pequeño Akuma ¡Yo te libero del mal!_ (Atrapa al Akuma) _¡Te tengo!_ (Lo purifica y lo deja irse) _Adiós_ _mariposita ¡Miraculous Ladybug!_ (Todo regresa a la normalidad y Jalil vuelve a su estado normal)**

 **Jalil: _¿Ah? ¿Que pasó?_ (Confundido y mirando a su alrededor)**

 **Alya: (Ladybug le entrega su móvil y se da la vuelta para irse, pero Alya la detiene por un momento) _Gracias, Ladybug...pero, te tengo que preguntar_ (Comienza a grabar) _¿Que edad tienes en_ _realidad_ _?_**

 **Ladybug: (Chat llega a su lado) _Pues...mucho mayor que una estudiante de preparatoria, eso es seguro_ (Con un gesto divertido a Alya y un gesto cariñoso a Chat se va antes de que transformara de vuelta)**

 **Chat Noir: _¿No quieres saber cuantos años tengo?_ (Ligeramente coqueo y presumido)**

 **Alya: _En un segundo creo que yo misma_ _podría_ _adivinarlo_ (Chat se fija en su anillo y se va corriendo causando que Alya riera)**

 **(Finalmente Alya vuelve al museo y se encuentra con Marinette que corre hacia ella)**

 **Alya: _¿Donde te_ _habías_ _metido?_**

 **Marinette: (Dramatizando) _¡No lo vas a creer, me han momificado!_**

Alya: _Ahora me doy cuanta de que eres demasiado dramática_ – Dijo riendo.

Marinette: _Si, pero así no sabes cuando exagero para proteger mi identidad secreta a cuando simplemente soy yo misma._

Sisi: _¡Anda, mira tu! Y parecía tonta cuando nos la trajeron_ – Bromeo.

Marinette: _Hey, no seas mala_ – Dijo falsamente ofendida.

 **Alya: _Espero que o seas de las que_ _querían_ _ofrendarme para Nefertiti_ (Marinette finge sorpresa) _Que miedo._**

 **Marinette: _¡¿Que?! ¡¿Te iban a sacrificar?!_**

 **Alya: _De no haber sido por ti jamas hubiera sabido que Ladybug tiene al menos mil años de edad._**

 **Marinette: _Oye, para que_ _están_ _las amigas_ (Se abrazan por los hombros y van hacia la salida)**

 **Alya: (Recoge su bolso y sigue a Marinette) _Pero aun no lo entiendo ¿Que estaba haciendo Ladybug con el libro de texto de secundaria?_ (Abre su bolso y busca el libro)**

 **Marinette: (Nerviosa) _Ah, probablemente_ _quería_ _averiguar que_ _había_ _pasado en los_ _últimos_ _cincuenta siglos..._**

 **Alya: _Tal vez tengas razón, pero se queda en el tintero_ (Se da cuenta de que el libro no esta) _¡Eh! ¡El libro de Ladybug! ¡Ha desaparecido!_**

 **Marinette: (Sonríe alegre y satisfecha)**

Alya: _¿Porque me da que no_ _desapareció_ _precisamente?_

Marinette: _Bueno, ¿Que mas podía hacer? Necesitaba mi libro, al_ _día_ _siguiente_ _había_ _examen._

Tikki: _Y del antiguo_ _Egipto._

 **[Guarida de Hawk Moth]**

 **Hawk Moth: _Tal vez saliste ilesa esta vez, pero te aseguro Ladybug que un día, donde quera que_ _estés_ _, yo_ _tendré_ _tu Miraculous y tu no seras nada ¡Absolutamente nada!_**

 **[Habitación de Marinette]**

 **Marinette: (Mirando su libro de historia) _No lo entiendo, yo se que no tengo cinco mil años de edad...entonces, ¿Quien era esa Ladybug del papiro?_**

 **Tikki: _Los Kwami como yo y súper héroes como tu siempre han existido._**

 **Marinette: _Entonces_ (Señala una fotografía del papiro en el libro, la fotografía mostraba un jeroglífico muy parecido a Tikki) _¿No eras tu la del papiro tampoco?_**

 **Tikki: _¿Tú que crees?_**

 **Marinette: _Pues que tampoco te ves de cinco mil años_ (Le acaricia la cabeza con cariño)**

 **Tikki: _Bueno, no los tengo, tengo muchos mas. Yo soy el Kwami que_ _protege_ _a cada una de las Ladybug desde el principio._**

 **Marinette: (Entristecida) _Debes haber conocido a Ladybug's menos torpes que yo ¿Cierto?_**

 **Tikki: _Cada Ladybug es diferente._**

 **Marinette: _Si...eso pensé_ (Baja ligeramente la cabeza)**

 **Tikki: (Se acerca a ella y le levanta la cabeza) _Marinette, tú eres diferente, en el sentido de sorprendente, imprevisible y adorable ¡Y con mucho talento! ¡Aprendes_ _rápido_ _!_**

 **Marinette: _¿En serio?_ (Mas animada)**

 **Tikki: _¡Si!_ (Marinette la abraza y Tikki ríe encantada) _Mejor te duermes, recuerda que tienes examen de historia mañana._**

 **Marinette: _Hay si, lo bueno es que es sobre el_ _antiguo_ _Egipto_ (Se ríe)**

 **[Ending]**

Tikki: _Y es cierto, eres la Ladybug mas espontanea con la que he trabajado, eso hace que cada combate sea una aventura._

Marinette: _Hay Tikki, ¿Que haría yo sin ti?_

Adrien: _Bueno, para empezar no podrías transformarte en Ladybug y dejarías tirado a este pobre gato_ – Entonces Adrien jadeo con fingido horror – _No me abandonaras en las calles ¿Verdad? Soy demasiado sofisticado como para ser un gato callejero._

Marinette: _No te preocupes gato tonto, en caso de que te quedes en la calle puedes venir a refugiarte en la mía, y si te portas bien incluso te daré in platito de leche tibia._

Adrien: _¿Que mas se puede pedir?_

Sisi: _Hey tortolitos, ¿Listos para seguir?_ \- En cuanto ambos asintieron siguió hablando – _El próximo capitulo es...¡Sr. Pigeon!_

 _ **Contestando Reviews:**_

 **DANIELA123: _Me alegro que te guste, la verdad es que yo también pensaba como racionarían a parte de la simple comedia y es algo que intento hacer._**

 **Karen Agreste: _Jejeje pobre Nathaniel, pero quien sabe que pase en dicho capitulo, quien sabe… en fin espero que esta capitulo también te haya gustado mucho._**

 **Akuno-P: S _i, por mayoría y como ya has podido ver Chloe se ha dado cuenta de que su actitud no era la mejor precisamente._**

 **metalic-dragon-angel: _Me alegra mucho que te guste el capitulo, la verdad intento publicar lo mas pronto que puedo pero la escuela no me lo permite._**

 **laurenlmprincess: _Espero me perdones...pero por_ _mayoría_ _e decidido que Chloe se vuelva mas tolerable y que poco a poco se de cuenta de que su actitud estaba mas, supongo que_ _podría_ _ser un buen cami_ _n_ _o hacia Queen Bee_**


	7. Sr Pigeon

_**Miraculous Ladybug NO me pertenece, de ser así**_ _ **París**_ _ **no estaría tan ciego**_

 _ **Capítulo**_ _ **6**_ _ **:**_ _ **Sr. Pigeon**_

Sisi: _¿Listos para ver uno de los_ _capítulos_ _mas descojoantes que hay?_ \- Dijo sonriendo y moviendo la cola de un lado a otro como si fuera un perro.

Alya: _¿Descojonante en que sentido?_

Sisi: _Junta el_ _estrés_ _de ganar una competencia de moda, salvar París, un hombre paloma rarito Akumatizado y un pobre gato_ _alérgico_ _a las plumas y...¿Que tenemos? ¡El capitulo del Sr. Pigeon!_

Adrien: _¡Argh...! Ese fue un villano...complicado..._

 **[Opening]**

 **[Escuela]**

 **(El Señor Damocles habla enfrente de toda la clase)**

 **Sr. Damocles: _Solo tendrán un día para trabajar en su prenda de moda y debe ser su propio diseño, en diez horas su presentación final sera evaluada por nadie mas que el gran diseñador Gabriel Agreste, el padre de nuestro querido alumno Adrien Agreste, de hecho él modelará el diseño ganador en próxima sesión de fotos_ (Marinette y Alya se miran emocionadas) _Y ahora les anuncio el tema de este año ¡Bombines!_**

 **Marinette: _¿Bombines?_ (Chloe y Sabrina se giran a verlas y Chloe le hace una burla)**

 **(En el patio de la escuela Marinette habla con Alya)**

 **Marinette: (Caminando de un lado a otro revisando los diseños de su libreta) _Bombines, bombines, bombines ¡Bombines! No tengo diseño de bombines_ (Alya la mira en una tranquilidad opuesta a la alteración de su amiga) _Tengo sombreros de copa, gorros, incluso bicornios_ (Alya ríe divertida) _¿Quieres una boina? Yo la tengo ¿Un sombrero? ¡No hay problema! Pero...¿Un bombin?_ _¿Sabes que?_ (Su demasiado activa y dramática imaginación entra en acción) _¡No importa! ¡Porque seguramente haré el ridículo en el evento, seguro tropezare con el bombin y caeré sobre el Señor Agreste causándole una contusión y Adrien me odiara y nunca seré una famoso diseñadora de modas! ¡MI VIDA SE A ACABADO!_ (Se deja caer recostándose en el regazo de Alya mientras esta la "consuela")**

Alix: _Dios mio, Marinette…_ \- Dijo, un poco descolocada por el ataque de nervios que acababa de presenciar.

Marinette: _Bueno...tal vez_ _aveces_ _me deje llevar un poco por los nervios y sea un poco_ _melodramática_ _…_

Alya: _¡¿Un poco?! ¡_ _Ajá_ _, ya te_ _gustaría_ _!_

Tikki: _Admit_ _á_ _moslo, Marinette,_ _eres muy dramática y tu imaginación es demasiado activa._

Marinette: _Vaya, gracias ¬¬_ \- Dijo sarcásticamente.

Tikki: _Pero así te queremos._

Marinette: _Eso, tú arréglalo_ – Dijo divertida.

 **Alya: _¿Todo esto por un bombin? Anda, dejame ver tu dibujos, niña_ (Marinette le da la libreta y se sienta a su lado llevándose las rodillas a su pecho con un adorable puchero) _Debe haber algo por aquí…_**

 **Marinette: _Olvidalo, soy un desastre ¡Al final echare todo a perder!_ (Adrien se acerca a ellas haciendo que Marinette se ponga nerviosa y se tropiece al levantarse y caiga escondiéndose detrás del banco)**

Max: _No lo entiendo, ¿Como puedes caerte así, no hacerte daño y ademas levantarte tan rápido?_

Marinette: _Ser Ladybug tiene sus ventajas_ – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Adrien: _Wow, Alya. Son diseños_ _increíbles_ _, no sabia que tenias esas habilidades_ (Mirando curioso y sorprendido los diseños)**

 **Alya: _Uh, gracias Adrien, pero no son_ _míos_ _, estos diseños pertenecen a Marinette_ (La señala) _Son impresionantes ¿Verdad?_ (Marinette saluda a Adrien tímida)**

 **Adrien: _Eres_ _súper_ _talentosa, Marinette, en serio tienes oportunidades de ganar._**

 **Marinette: (Nerviosa) _Bueno...em si, me gustan los diseños que van…_ (Alya le hace señas para que se calle y se calme) _¿...hacia arriba? Digo...uh...gracias._**

 **Adrien: _Si, um… ¡Buena suerte! Tal vez use tu bombin en l_ _a_ _sesión_ _de fotos de mi padre_ (Con un gesto se despide y se va)**

 **Alya: _La_ _próxima_ _vez tienes que controlarte ¿Pero escuchaste? ¡Adrien cree que puedes ganar!_**

Adrien asintió.

Adrien: _Eres realmente talentosa, es decir, hasta mi padre se quedo impresionado y eso ya es decir._

Alya: _Entonces ¿Que dice Señor Agreste? Nuestra Marinette se convertirá en una famosa diseñadora de modas ¿Si o no?_ \- Dijo, como si lo estuviera entrevistando para su blog.

Adrien: _Desde luego, tiene potencial y futuro, solo le hace falta un buen modelo para que desfile para ella, por suerte, conozco a uno que_ _estaría_ _encantado de ayudar_ – Dijo siguiéndole el juego a su amiga.

Alya: _Eso es bueno, eso es bueno._

Marinette: _Bobos…_ \- Dijo riendo y totalmente sonrojada.

 **(Mientras, Chloe y Sabrina escuchan a escondidas)**

 **Sabrina: _¿Escuchaste lo impresionado que estaba Adrien con sus diseños?_**

 **Chloe: _¡Claro que escuche! ¿Ella? ¿Ganar el concurso? Como no ¡Ja! Cuando Adrien vea mi diseño_ _convencerá_ _a su padre de declararme ganadora._**

 **Sabrina: _Claro que si, Chloe ¡Eres una_ _capona_ _innata_ _! Tu diseño echara por la borda a todos los_ _demás._**

 **Chloe: _Si, así sera, tan pronto ponga las manos en ese cuaderno de dibujo_**

Chloe: _Lo siento mucho…_ \- Murmuro

Todos se sorprendieron al oírla y se giraron a verla pero ella miraba hacia sus manos unidas en su regazo.

Marinette: _Chloe…_ \- Comenzó, pero Chloe la interrumpió.

Chloe: _De verdad, lo siento mucho_ – Repitió.

 **Alya:** **(Mira el temporizador de su** **móvil** **)** _ **Solo quedan nueve horas para la**_ _ **exhibición**_ **(Avisa)**

 **Marinette: _¡Hay! Estoy lejos de mi jardín de inspiración ¡Nos vemos luego!_ (Se da la vuelta con prisa y se choca contra la pared) _¡Estoy bien!_ (Marinette se va y Alya ríe para después suspirar)**

Marinette: _Ventajas de ser Ladybug_ – Dijo cuando Max volvió a hacer un ademan a la pantalla.

 **[Guarida de Hawk Moth]**

 **Hawk Moth: _Llegó el momento de encontrar otra victima, mis pequeños Akumas ¡Y hacer presa de Ladybug y Chat Noir, sus Miraculous deben ser_ _míos_ _!_**

 **[Los jardines del Trocadero]**

 **(Marinette se frustra al no encontrar la inspiración para un diseño, prueba dibujando uno, pero no le gusta y lo arranca)**

 **Marinette: _Ay, que_ _difícil_ _es ser creativa bajo_ _presión._**

 **Tikki: (Asomándose desde su bolso) _Marinette, salvas al mundo bajo_ _presión_ _, creo que diseñar un sombrero es pan comido._**

 **Marinette: _Mmmhhh…, como el pan_ _francés_ _, con estilo y delicioso_ (Ambas se ríen y con renovado animo Marinette comienza de nuevo...pero termina arrancándolos también)**

 **(Llega Xavier Ramier al parque)**

 **Xavier: (Moviéndose similar a una paloma) _Bueno…_ (Utiliza un llamador de aves y las palomas se acercan a él) _Feliz día ¡Feliz día!_ (Les tira migajas de pan cual confeti) _Que_ _expendida_ _mañana_ (Una de las palomas hace una pirueta en su brazo) _Ah, Edgar, que_ _fantástico_ _¡_ _Fantástico_ _! Sorprendente_ _actuación._**

 **Agente Roger: (Se acerca a Xavier) _¡Aléjense, ratas con alas! ¿Cuantas veces se le tiene que decir, Señor Ramier? ¡No alimente a las palomas! ¡Esta prohibido! Si todos las alimentan ensuciaran mas._**

 **Xavier: _Pero, ¿Quien alimentara a mis palomas?_**

 **Agente Roger: _Todos los agentes lo conocen, Señor Ramier. Le han_ _echado_ _de todos los parques de París,_ _váyase_ _o llamare a la_ _policía_ _, oh...espere, yo soy la_ _policía_ _¡_ _Lárguese_ _!_**

Sabrina: _Hay…_ \- Gimió – _Papá...podrías haberlo dicho de otra manera mas amable_ – Se quejo suavemente.

Sisi: _Bueno, tal vez dicho de otra forma hubiera quedado mejor, pero sabes que tu padre no lo hizo con mala intención...él solo quiere que todos sigan las normas_ – Dijo tratando de animal a la pequeña pelirroja.

 **(El Señor Ramier se va tristemente)**

 **Marinette: _Oye, me da un poco de pena ese pobre hombre…_**

 **Tikki: _Tiene un carácter_ _único_ _, era como...¡Una ave humana! Solo necesitaba una chaqueta emplumada para completar la imagen._**

 **Marinette: _¿Una chaqueta de plumas? ¡Que buena idea, Tikki!_**

Adrien: _Se vería bien...pero no es una buena idea._

Marinette: _Lo siento, gatito_ – Dijo con una ligera sonrisa – _No sabia que eras alérgico a las plumas, de haberlo sabido hubiera buscado una alternativa...no se...¿Plumas sintéticas?_

 **[En un lugar apartado]**

 **(Xavier se sienta en un banco)**

 **Hawk Moth: _Pobre Señor Ramier, el sentimiento de injusticia. Una presa_ _fácil_ _para mi Akuma_ (Corrompe a una inocente mariposa) _Vuela mi pequeño Akuma y haz tu trabajo_ (El Akuma posee el llamador de aves) _Sr. Pigeon, soy Hawk Moth, ni este oficial de_ _policía_ _ni ninguno de los cuidadores del parque deben impedirle cuidar a sus amigos, ¿Que seria de París sin las palomas? ¿Que seria de las palomas sin usted?_**

 **(Xavier se ríe y se transforma en Sr. Pigeon)**

 **[Los jardines del Trocadero]**

 **(Chloe le hace señas a Sabrina para que tome una foto del diseño de Marinette)**

 **Marinette: _¡Si!_ (Levanta el dibujo de su diseño final y Sabrina aprovecha para hacerle la foto)**

 **Tikki: _¡Eso es un bombin!_ (Anima)**

 **Marinette: _Gracias, Tikki_ (Cierra su libreta)**

 **Sabrina: (Llega junto a Chloe) _¡Somos_ _increíbles_ _!_**

 **Chloe: _¿Somos?_**

 **Sabrina: _¡Oh, lo siento! Tu eres_ _increíble_ _, Chloe ¿Como vamos...um como vas a hacer el sombrero?_**

 **Chloe: _¿Y arruinar mis uñas? ¡Claro que no! Papi le pagará a alguien para que lo haga_ (Ella camine y Sabrina la sigue)**

Chloe: _Vuelvo a repetir...lo siento_ – Repitió, esta vez con voz mas alta para que se la oyera.

Marinette: _Chloe…_

Chloe: _No, escucha_ – Pidió – _Te he estado haciendo la vida imposible desde que llegaste, a ti y a todos...pero...pero yo...¡Lo que pasa es que os tenia envidia!_ \- Soltó de golpe.

Adrien: _¿Envidia?_

Chloe: _Si...todos_ _tenéis_ _tantas cosas, padres amorosos, buenos amigos...estoy segura que para compensar la falta de cariño y tiempo, vuestros padres no simplemente os dan dinero para que "os_ _compréis_ _algo bonito"_ \- Las lagrimas comenzaron a brillar en sus ojos listas para derramarse por sus mejillas – _Y Adrien...lo conozco desde pequeña, y esta en una situación parecida a la mía, nuestras madres no están y nuestros padres están demasiado ocupados con sus trabajos...creí que con él ya no tendría que preocuparme de nada de esto pero entonces se enamoro de Marinette, en realidad creo que fue una especie de flechazo que los unió, o tal vez fueron los Miraculous, quien sabe…_

Adrien: _Chloe...Chloe pero no todo tiene que ser como esta_ _s_ _diciendo, Sabrina es una buena amiga, tu mejor amiga ¿No?_

Chloe: _Si_ – Dijo después de sonreírle a la chica a su lado

 _Adrien: Y todos podríamos ser también tus amigos si nos das la oportunidad, y así ya no te sentirías tan sola. Venga Chloe, dejanos conocer a la verdadera Chloe, no a la mascara que has estado confeccionando por tanto tiempo_ – Animó el joven.

Chloe: _¿_ _Pero como podríais perdonarme tantas cosas…?_

Marinette: _Bueno, ya has pedido perdón, eso es un comienzo, estoy segura_ _de_ _que en poco tiempo todos también lo aran ¿Que me dices, borrón y cuenta nueva?_ \- Dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

Chloe: _Hola, soy Chloe, encantada de conocerte_ – Dijo secándose las lagrimas y aceptando su mano para estrechársela suavemente.

Marinette: _Yo soy Marinette, es un placer_ – Sonrió.

Plagg y Tikki se miraron con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos.

Sisi: _Vaya...el Maestro Fu tenia razón, como siempre._

 **[Habitación de Marinette]**

 **(Marinette trabaja en el bombin cuando se da cuenta de que le falta algo)**

 **Tikki: _¿Que estas buscando?_**

 **Marinette: _¡Una pluma! ¡Olvide traer una pluma de paloma para el sombrero! ¡Tiene que tener una pluma!_ (Corre hasta el Trocadero y toma una pluma de paloma que se a desprendido de una cuando salio asustada por la repentina llegada de Marinette) _¡Si!_ (Accidentalmente choca con el Agente Roger) _Ups, disculpe, señor oficial, señor_ (Se va y Roger sonríe)**

 **[Calles de París]**

 **(Marinette esta en el bus pero se impacienta debido a que este no se mueve)**

 **Marinette: (Se fija que e semáforo esta en verde) _¿Que pasa? ¿No puede ir mas_ _rápido_ _?_**

 **Conductor: _Lo siento, amigos, hay una_ _situación_ _aquí_ (Las palomas impiden el paso) _Tendrán_ _que bajar del_ _autobús_ _ahora._**

 **Marinette: _Ah, esto es extraño_ (Se baja del autobús y ve la calle infestada de palomas, ella camina tratando de no pisar a ninguna cuando ve a varias personas reunidas alrededor de una televisión)**

 **Nadia: (Informando en las noticias) _Las palomas han tomado París, esta es una de las muchas situaciones alarmantes que, de acuerdo a las autoridades, les preocupa. Si, nos enteramos que alguien llamado Sr. Pigeon hizo un anuncio._**

 **Sr. Pigeon: _Oh, feliz día, pobres parisinos_ ("Gorjea") _Lamento alborotar sus plumas pero ¡París ahora pertenece a las palomas!_ (Gorjea)**

Alix: _Dios mio...estoy sintiendo tanta, pero tanta vergüenza ajena_ – Dice con una expresión de horror puro.

Adrien: _Y ahora imagina tener que pelear con él_ – Rió.

Marinette: _Era un villano algo ridículo, si_

 **(Marinette corre a esconderse en la estación de metro)**

 **Marinette: _París nos necesita ¡Tikki, transformame! (Ya_ _sabéis_ _lo que pasa ahora)_**

 **[Los tejados de París]**

 **(Ladybug salta de techo en techo buscando al Sr. Pigeon y ve palomas formando aviones volando hacia la Torre Eiffel)**

 **Ladybug: _Esto si que es extraño._**

 **Chat Noir: (Aparece en el techo tumbado sobre este) _Dios los_ _cría_ _y ellos se juntan_ (Estornuda y rueda hasta parase en frente de Ladybug) _Soy_ _alérgico_ _a las plumas_ (Vuelve a estornudar)**

 **Ladybug: Que conveniente…**

Nino: _Un gato alérgico a las plumas…_

Sisi: _Menos mal que no eres un gato callejero por que te mueres de hambre._

 **Chat Noir: _Dímelo_ _a mi_ (Esta a punto de volver a estornudar pero consigue retenerse) _Estas aves son solo parte del problema. Los cuidadores de parques han desaparecido sin dejar rastro._**

 **Ladybug: _¿Que? Tenemos que encontrar a Sr. Pigeon, ahora._**

 **Chat Noir: _¿Donde lo buscamos?_**

 **Ladybug: _Amm…no se donde podemos encontrarlo, pero se donde él puede encontrarnos._**

 **[Parque]**

 **(Chat Noir finge ser un policía mientras Ladybug se esconde detrás de un árbol)**

 **Chat Noir: (Silba tranquilamente y comienza a bailar)**

Kim: _¡Eso si que es llevar el ritmo!_ \- Rió

Adrien: _Oye, que tampoco lo hago tan mal._

 **Ladybug: _¡Si no_ _actuás_ _con normalidad no va a aparecer!_**

 **Chat Noir: _¿Que dices? Estoy actuando con normalidad._**

 **(No se dan cuenta de una paloma que los espiá y luego va a buscar a Sr. Pigeon)**

Marinette: _¿Hemos sido espiados por una paloma? Eso si que de vergüenza._

 **Sr. Pigeon: _¡Ladybug y Chat Noir! ¡Buen trabajo, amiguito! Las palomas, reyes supremos ¡Poder a las palomas!_ (Se deja caer de un edificio pro las palomas paran su caída y lo transportan)**

 **Ladybug: (Mientras Chat se pasea por el parque) _¿Donde esta? Ya_ _debería_ _estar por aquí_ (Chat estornuda y mira hacia el cielo, un grupo de palomas lo ataca) _¡¿Que es eso?!_ (Persigue al grupo de palomas con su yo-yo, finalmente se esconde detrás de una chimenea para observar lo que ocurre)**

 **Chat Noir: (Estornuda y las palomas lo dejan caer) _¿Donde esta ese tal Sr. Pigeon?_ (Ladybug llega junto él)**

 **Ladybug: _Tiene que estar en_ _algún_ _lado_ (Sr. Pigeon aparece sobre una plataforma de palomas y Hawk Moth le habla)**

 **Hawk Moth: _Si quieres devolver París a las palomas para siempre, primero debes echar de la ciudad a esos dos_ (El Sr. Pigeon hace sonar su llamador de aves y las palomas comienzan a rodear violentamente a ambos héroes)**

 **Ladybug: _Llamame loca...pero de repente me siento como comida para aves_ (Se protegen de la mejor forma posible)**

 **Chat Noir: _Alguna idea brillante._**

 **Ladybug: _¡Tu eres el gato! ¿Acaso no desayunas estas cosas?_ (Unas palomas dejan caer una jaula encerrándoles) _¡Mira!_ (El Sr. Pigeon aparece)**

Alya: _Marinette, te lo suplico, no comiences tu también con loc chistes malos_ – Pidió ella.

Marinette: _¿Que gracia tendría entonces?_

 **Sr. Pigeon: (Gorjea) _¡Feliz día! ¡Soy tan cruel!_ (Se ríe y Hawk Moth vuelve a hablarle)**

Nino: _Cruel no se...pero lo que si se es que es ridículo..._

 **Hawk Moth: _Excelente_ _¡Ahora_ _q_ _uit_ _a_ _les sus Miraculous!_**

 **Sr. Pigeon: _¡Los Miraculous, dadmelos o_ _sentiréis_ _la ira de mis amigas emplumadas!_ (Las palomas comienzan a golpear la jaula, otro grupo de palomas se da la vuelta y levantan la cola) _A la cuenta de tres mis amadas palomas comenzaran a disparar,_ _todavía_ _pueden salvar sus lindas pieles si me entregan los Miraculous ¡Uno...dos...!_**

Todos pusieron cara de asco.

Alya: _¡Ay! ¡Que asco! ¡Dime que no lo hicieron! ¡Por favor dime que no lo hicieron!_

Marinette: _No lo hicieron_ – Tranquilizo ella.

Un suspiro colectivo se escucho por toda la sala.

 **Ladybug: _¡Chat Noir, los barrotes!_**

 **Chat Noir: _¡Cataclismo!_ (Rompe las barras y ambos caminas hacia el asustado Sr. Pigeon mientras hacer girar sus armas) _Vaya, Vaya, parece que la paloma es en realidad una gallina._**

 **Sr. Pigeon: (Retrocede hasta el borde de la azotea) _¿Yo? No estoy huyendo, solo mat_ _o_ _dos_ _pájaros_ _de un tiro_ (Hace sonar su llamador, gorjea y se deja caer hacia atrás, cuando los héroes corren a observar el hombre paloma se aleja sobre un trono hecho de palomas)**

 **(Un grupo de palomas persiguen a Ladybug y Chat Noir, ambos corren hacia las escaleras y cierran la puerta causando que las palomas choque contra ella)**

 **Sr. Pigeon: _¡No he terminado con vosotros aun!_ (Ladybug y Chat Noir corren escaleras abajo)**

 **Chat Noir: (Su anillo suena) _¡Tengo que irme antes de que mi identidad secreta sea revelada!_**

 **Ladybug: _Si, no_ _querrías_ _que_ _descubriéramos_ _que hay gato encerrado ¿Verdad, gatito?_**

 **Chat Noir: (Siendo sarcástico) _Ja, ja muy graciosa_ (Ambos siguen corriendo hasta llegar al hotel del alcalde donde él y otras personas están observando afuera)**

 **Alcalde: _¡Ladybug, Chat Noir! ¡Corro el riesgo de perder mucho dinero si mis invitados se van de París!_ (Él suena desesperado pero el anillo de Chat vuelve a pitar y él comienza a saltar en el sitio nervioso mientras Ladybug lo observa divertida) _Os_ _deseareis_ _de esas palomas ¿Verdad?_**

 **Chat Noir: _¡Claro que si, pero antes tengo una necesidad urgente!_**

 **Alcalde: _¿Necesidad urgente? ¡Ah! Entiendo_ (Señala hacia el ascensor) _Allá esta la suite real_ (Chat corre hacia el ascensor) _Hay papel adentro...pero quizás prefieras algo de arena_ (Él rie nerviosamente mientras Ladybug realmente hace esfuerzos por no caerse de risa)**

Chloe: _Ay...ahora soy yo la que esta sintiendo vergüenza ajena, no me puedo creer que de verdad dijera eso._

Marinette: _Oh vamos, y lo gracioso que fue_ – Dijo riéndose.

Adrien: _Eso, ríete de mi._

 **Chat Noir: _No, no necesito_ _arena_ _, pero...¿_ _Podrían_ _traerme un poco de Camembert?_ (El ascensor se cierra y el alcalde se gira a mirar a Ladybug confuso a lo cual ella simplemente se encoge de hombros) **

**[Suite real]**

 **Chat Noir: (Desesperado) _¡Disculpe, lo siento emergencia!_ (Cierra la puerta de golpe aliviado cuando alguien toca)**

 **Mayordomo: _¿Como quiere e_ _l_ _Camembert?_**

 **Chat Noir: _¡_ _Rápido_ _!_ (Vuelve a cerrar la puerta y el mayordomo vuelve a tocar)**

 **Mayordomo: (Ofreciéndole el plato) _Sin pasteurizar, madurado dos años._**

 **Chat Noir: _¡Gracias!_ (Cierra la puerta d golpe definitivamente y justo a tiempo su anillo vuelve a sonar y vuelve a transformarse en Adrien)**

Sisi: _Pero bueno, ¿Vuestros mayordomos son Flash o que?_ \- Dijo parpadeando como un búho.

Chloe: _No que va, pero han sido entrenados en una de las mas prestigiosas academias de…_

Alix: _Espera, espera, espera, para el carro un momento…¿Hay escuelas para aprender a ser mayordomo?_

Chloe: _Pues claro ¿De que os_ _sorprendéis_ _?_

Sisi: _Esto es_ _increíble_ – Dijo riéndose a pierna suelta.

 **Plagg: (Sale del anillo y aterriza en la cama después de hacer varios giros) _¡Que cansancio! ¡Mi pobre cuerpecito! ¡No puedo mover ni los bigotes!_**

 **Adrien: _¿Quieres apostar?_ (Destapa el plato de queso)**

 **Plagg: (Le levanta de golpe y acaricia al queso mimosamente) _Mi tesoro…_ (Comienza a comer)**

Tikki: _Podrías estar al borde de la muerte y aun así se te levantarías a comer_ – Le dijo con una cela alzada.

Plagg: _Vamos, galletita...todos tenemos nuestras debilidades je je_ – Rio nerviosamente.

Tikki: _Dice el que fue la causa de la extinción de los dinosaurios y la perdida de la atlantís…_

Todos menos los Kwami: _¡¿QUE?!_

Plagg: _Era joven e inexperto…_ \- Trató de justificarse – _Eso es historia para otro día._

 **Adrien: _Date prisa, Ladybug necesita ayuda_ (Mirando a su amiguito comer con ganas)**

 **[Hotel Le Grand París]**

 **(Ladybug baja en ascensor y se acerca a los ventanales)**

 **Ladybug: _Perfecto, puedo tener una mejor vista desde aquí arriba_ (Las palomas vuelan en grupos) _Que curioso...todas van en la misma dirección...¡Mejor las sigo!_ (El ascensor suena haciéndole saber que alguien acaba de llegar)**

 **Chat Noir: (Coqueto) _Cuando quieras, M_ _i_ _Lady_**

 **Ladybug: (Corre al ascensor) _¡Vámonos!_**

 **[El Gran Palacio]**

 **(Ladybug y Chat Noir se esconden afuera)**

 **Ladybug: (Asomándose con cautela) _Aquí es donde el Sr. Pigeon tiene secuestrados a los cuidadores del parque._**

 **Chat Noir: _El Gran Palacio…_ (De repente le entran ganas de estornudar pero Ladybug se lo impide, cuando lo suelta él se rasca la nariz) _Mi radar de palomas esta encendido._**

 **Ladybug: _Pues o tu radar esta al limite o el Sr. Pigeon a dejado a los guardias sin vigilancia._**

 **Chat Noir: _Llevemos al gato con las palomas_ (Se prepara para entrar pero Ladybug lo detiene de hacer algo estúpido)**

 **Ladybug: (Sospechando) _Espera gatito, es...demasiado_ _fácil._ _..¡Tengo un plan!_ (Corre hacia la parte trasera seguida por Chat, pero una paloma los ve entrar al palacio)**

 **Sr. Pigeon: _¡Muy oportuno! ¡Ujujujuy! ¡Estamos listos para recibirlos! ¿Verdad? Van a caer justo en mi trampa_ (Acaricia a su emplumado espiá y le habla a Hawk Moth) _En poco tiempo_ _tendrás_ _tus Miraculous, amigo mio._**

 **Hawk Moth: _Estoy ansioso, querido pillo._**

Sisi: _Te lo digo, el día en el que él mismo sea el que salga a luchar o luche personalmente con vosotros sera el día de los héroes_

Alya: _Para que luchar si puede enviar a otros a hacerlo por él ¿Verdad?_

Sisi: _Muy mal, si deja que otros le hagan el trabajo sucio luego no podrá hacer nada por si mismo_ – Negó con la cabeza fingiendo estar indignada.

 **[Techo del palacio]**

 **(Ambos héroes preparan un plan)**

 **Ladybug: _Si podemos destruir el llamador de_ _pájaros_ _podremos capturar al Akuma_ (Observan a su enemigo que esta de espaldas) _Ok,_ _t_ _u abres la ventana y yo lo sujeto y o lanzo al techo y tu le quitas el llamador de aves._**

 **Chat Noir: (Abre la ventana mientras Ladybug prepara su yo-yo) _Vamos, el primer_ _pájaro_ _come el gusano_ (Pero al abrir la ventana el viento lleva las plumas hasta Chat y él no puede evitar estornudar, asustando así a Ladybug causando que falle en el tiro alertando a su enemigo de su presencia)**

 **Ladybug: _Tal vez me excedí en el elemento sorpresa…_**

Adrien: _Si...lo siento por eso Princesa_ – Dijo rascándose la nuca.

Marinette: _No importa, gatito, no es como si pudieras controlarlo._

 **Chat Noir: _Si…_ (Ambos se lanzan en un ataque y caen delante del Sr. Pigeon, este se lanza de espaldas y llama a las palomas para que lo atrapen, nuestros héroes saltan y corren hacia él)**

 **(El Sr. Pigeon corre y al detenerse usa su llamador de aves para que las palomas formen una especie de guantes de boxeo gigantes en sus puños)**

 **Sr. Pigeon: _¡Acercaos,_ _os transformare en comida para aves_ _!_**

 **Chat Noir: _Con todo gusto_ (El Sr. Pigeon ataca y su guate se extiende hasta golpear a Chat lanzándole junto a la jaula, que es seguido por Ladybug)**

 **Guardia: _¡Sacanos de aquí, Ladybug!_ (El villano se acerca)**

 **Ladybug: _¡Lucky Charm!_ (Le da una moneda) _¿Una moneda? ¿Que se supone que haré con esto?_ (Mira confusa a su alrededor pero finalmente consigue hacer un plan mientras el Sr. Pigeon se acerca a ella con una esfera de palomas sobre él)**

 **Sr. Pigeon: _¡No puedes comprar tu libertad!_ (Se lanza al ataque contra Ladybug, ella corre y se desliza por el suelo esquivando el ataque, al mismo tiempo enreda su yo-yo en la pierna del Sr. Pigeon y salta a una viga, luego corre hacia una maquina expendedora y usa la moneda para obtener una bolsa de palomitas de maíz)**

 **Ladybug: _¡Chat Noir!_ (Le lanza la bolsa)**

 **Chat Noir: _¡Si!_ (Lanza su bastón para romper la bolsa y hacer que las palomitas caigan sobre el pobre Sr. Pigeon)**

 **Ladybug: _¡Es hora de un bocadillo, palomas!_ (Las palomas vuelan sobre el Sr. Pigeon picoteando las palomitas, Ladybug tira de la cuerda de su yo-yo para dejarlo colgado en la viga en la que había subido antes para enredar la cuerda)**

Nino: _Vaya, su propia arma se volvió en su contra._

Rose: _Da un poco de cosa ver a todas las palomas picoteándolo ¿No?_

Marinette: _No te preocupes, Rose, él no fue herido y todo acabó bien._

 **(Al estar boca abajo el Sr. Pigeon deja caer su llamador de aves)**

 **Ladybug: _¡Chat Noir, tómalo!_ (Chat lo agarra pero la alergia le juega en contra en un estornudo el llamador de aves se le resbala de las manos. Ladybug suelta al Sr. Pigeon y corre a por el llamador de aves, los tres corren a por el llamador para se mas precisos, primero le pone la mano encima el Sr. Pigeon, luego Chat y finalmente Ladybug, esta coge la mano de su compañero y la usa para aplastar la mano del Sr. Pigeon destruyendo así el llamador de aves)**

 **Chat Noir: _¡AY!_**

Adrien: _Esa cosa estaba dura…_ \- Se quejo sobándose la mano recordando el dolor momentáneo que sintió.

Sisi y Alya: _7u7_

Adrien: _Pervertidas..._

Marinette: _Lo siento, pero tampoco fue para tanto, el traje te protegió del daño._

 **Sr. Pigeon: _¡Oh!_ (Gorjea y se desmaya teatralmente)**

 **Ladybug: _¡No mas maldades para ti pequeño Akuma! ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad!_ (Captura al Akuma) _¡Te tengo!_ (Lo purifica y lo libera) _Adiós, mariposita ¡Miraculous Ladybug!_ (Lanza la moneda al aire y devuelve todo a la normalidad incluyendo al Sr. Pigeon que vuelve a ser Xavier)**

 **Xavier: _¿Que pasó?_ (Confundido)**

Alix: _¡Por fin se acabo la vergüenza ajena!_

 **Ladybug y Chat Noir: _¡Bien hecho!_ (Chocan puños)**

 **[Guarida de Hawk Moth]**

 **Hawk Moth: _¡Miserables palomas! ¡Miserable Ladybug! ¡Los_ _destruiré_ _a todos!_**

 **[Habitación de Marinette]**

 **(Se esfuerza por terminar su bombin a tiempo)**

 **Marinette: _¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Tengo menos de una hora!_**

 **[Patio de la escuela]**

 **(Casi todos los alumnos ya están allí con sus bombines)**

 **Alya: (Llama al teléfono de Marinette pero no responde) _¿Donde esta esa niña?_ (En ese momento llega Nathalie)**

 **Nathalie: _Señor Damolces, soy la asistente ejecutiva del Señor Agreste, Nathalie._**

 **Director: _¿Que tal, señorita? Disculpe pero...¿Y el Señor Agreste?_**

 **Gabriel: (Desde la tableta que trae Nathalie) _Aquí estoy._**

 **Director: _¡Ah! ¿Que tal, Señor Agreste? ¡Bienvenido a la escuela!_**

 **Gabriel: _Adrien, acompaña a Nathalie._**

 **Chloe: _¡Ah, ahí esta el Señor Agreste! ¡Y viene para acá!_ (Ella y Sabrina se colocan junto a su diseño robado)**

 **Director: _Como vera nuestros alumnos_ _pusieron_ _el corazón y el alma en sus proyectos_ (En ese instante Marinette lega corriendo con el bombin)**

 **Alya: _¿Donde estabas? ¿El bombin?_ (Señala la caja que lleva con ella)**

 **Marinette: _¡Si, aquí!_ (Levanta la caja para que Alya pueda verlo, esta se sorprende y comienza a sospechar algo) _¿Que?_**

 **Alya: _Es igual al de Chloe._**

 **Marinette: _¡¿Que?!_ (Mira a su diseño robado de Chloe que están mirando los "jueces")**

 **Chloe: _¡Ay, hola, Señor Agreste! Soy Chloe Burgeois, conoce a mi padre, André Burgeois, el alcalde._**

 **Marinette: (Controlado su ira) _¡Ay, esa mocosa ladrona!_**

 **Alya: _¿Quieres que yo me_ _encargue_ _?_**

 **Marinette: _Creo que puedo m_ _a_ _nejarlo_ (El director, Nathalie y Adrien llegan a ellas)**

 **Gabriel: (A Nathalie) _Hmm...regresa al sombrero de la Señorita Burgeois_ (Nathalie hace lo que le pide) _¿Esto es una broma?_**

 **Chloe: (Finge sobresalto) _¡No es justo! ¡Mari_ _n_ _ette copio mi diseño! ¡¿Como pudiste hacer eso?!_ (Llora dramáticamente)**

Chloe: _Lo sie…_

Marinette: _Oye, borrón y cuenta nueva ¿Recuerdas? Ya no importa, te he perdonado y podemos seguir adelante._

Chloe: _Ahora entiendo porque el Maestro Fu te eligió a ti, hizo una buena elección._

Marinette: _Gracias_ – Dijo agradecida.

 **Marinette: _Me disculpo por esta_ _situación_ _, Señor_ _Agreste_ _, pero puedo demostrar que este bombin es mi diseño original._**

 **Gabriel: _Adelante_**

 **Marinette: _Amm...todo mi sombrero esta hecho a mano, desde el bordado de la banda a la costura del ala, y todo lo hice yo, ademas, si nos fijamos en este sombrero, posee un distinguido_ _patrón_ _y bordado que diseñe personalmente, y ademas, le agregue un pequeño detalle que me ayuda a diferenciar mi trabajo de imitaciones_ (Le da la vuelta al sombrero) _Lleva mi firma_ (Al ver la firma Chloe se sorprende y tira al suelo su bombin por error revelando que, efectivamente, también tenia la firma de Marinette)**

 **Chloe: (Sale corriendo y llorando) _¡Papi!_**

 **Gabriel: _Una exquisita creación, definitivamente tienes el talento de un sombrerero, Señorita..._**

 **Adrien: _¡Marinette!_ (Suena genuinamente orgulloso)**

 **Gabriel: _Felicidades por tu_ _demostración_ _Señorita Marinette, eres la ganadora._**

 **Marinette: (Haciendo reverencias) _¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, Señor!_**

 **Gabriel: _Adrien usara tu bombin en nuestra siguiente campaña publicitaria._**

 **Adrien: _¡Maravilloso trabajo, Marinette!_ (Adrien se pone el sombrero y estornuda de repente) _Uh...¡Lo siento! Soy alérgico a las plumas_ (Estornuda de nuevo)**

 **Marinette: (Parpadea sorprendida) _Uh...¡Salud!_ (Sonríe)**

 **Adrien: _Gracias..._ (Se alega estornudando mientras Marinette salta y se abraza a Alya de la emoción)**

 **[Ending]**

Marinette: _No me puedo creer que no os aya relacionado, es decir...¿Cuantos chicos rubios, de ojos verdes y alérgicos a las plumas puede haber en todo París?_

Adrien: _Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes._

Sisi: _Muy bien, el siguiente capitulo es...¡Lady Wifi!_

Alya: _Oh no…_ \- Gimió lastimeramente.

 **Contestando Reviews:**

 **DANIELA123: _Me alegro que te guste, y aquí tienes el capitulo, espero que este también te guste._**

 **Karen Agreste: _¡Las plumas siempre estarán de moda! (Para desgracia del pobre minino xd) Espero que este capitulo también te guste._ _Lamento haber tardado tanto pero eran las dos ultimas semanas del curso y han estado muy completas._**

 **Metalic-dragon-angel: _Me alegro_ _muchísimo_ _,_ _realmente_ _rato de juntar correctamente el humor junto a la seriedad que le falta a muchos fanfics como este :3_**


	8. Lady Wifi

_**Miraculous Ladybug NO me pertenece, de ser así**_ _ **París**_ _ **no estaría tan ciego**_

 _ **SIENTO MUCHO LA ESPERA, DE VERDAD, TRATARE DE NO TARDARME TANTO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE (Pero no puedo prometer nada)**_

 _ **Capítulo**_ _ **7**_ _ **:**_ _ **Lady Wifi**_

Alya: _¿No podemos saltarnos este episodio?_

Sisi: _¡Por supuesto que no! Venga, a todos les llega su momento de verse a si mismos Akumatizados._

Alya: _..._

 **[Colegio]**

 **(La profesora da clases mientras Alya recorta una imagen de Ladybug y Marinette esta desaparecida en algún lugar)**

 **Profesora: _Estoy muy contenta con todo lo que hicieron en la ultima tarea, algunos de verdad se esforzaron y yo lo agradezco, ahora es momento de pasar a la siguiente_ _asignación._ _..¿Marinette sigue en el lavabo?_ (Dice señalando el lugar vacio al lado de Alya)**

 **Alya: _No lo se, profesora_ (Suena la campana)**

Marinette: _Lo siento, siempre has de cubrirme cuando he de irme o cuando llego tarde_ – Dijo algo avergonzada.

Alya: _No pasa nada, ahora se porque siempre desaparecías._

 **Profesora: _Hoy quiero que todos lean el_ _interesante capitulo de "Francia, los primeros mil años" y respondan este simple cuestionario_ (Al llegar a Alya le da dos) _Encargate de que Marinette reciba su tarea_ (Alya asiente)**

 **[Fuera de clases]**

 **(Alya intenta contactarse con Marinette)**

 **Marinette: (Mensaje de voz) _Soy Marinette, deja tu mensaje ¡Peep! ¡Jiji!_ (Alya suspira y cuelga)**

 **Alya busca a Marinette en los baños pero no la encuentra, cuando vuelve al salón de clases se encuentra con Rose y Juleka.**

 **Alya: _Uhh...¿Chicas, han visto a Marinette?_ (Rose y Juleka niegan con la cabeza)**

 **(Alya camina por los casilleros, ahí ve a Chloe tomando algo del suyo que resulta ser un traje de Ladybug con un yo-yo)**

 **Alya: _¡¿Uhhh?! ¡Chloe es Ladybug!_ (Hablándose a si misma)**

Sisi: _Y así es como comienza la confusión de todo el capitulo._

Chloe: _¿Realmente creías que yo era Ladybug? ¡Pero si no nos parecemos en nada!_

Tikki: _Comenzando en que Chloe tiene el pelo rubio y Marinette lo tiene azabache._

 **[Después de las clases]**

 **(Chloe se dirige hacia su limusina y Alya la observa en secreto)**

 **Alya: _Hola, Marinette. Llamame, es urgente, tenemos que hablar_ (Ve a Nino) _¡Nino, ven!_**

Adrien: _Espera un segundo, ¿Ese es realmente tu buzón de voz?_

Marinette: _Si...me parecía gracioso_ – Dijo roja a lo que Adrien se rio.

Adrien: _Jajaja...eres realmente muy tierna._

 **Nino: _¿Si?_**

 **Alya: _¡Ven conmigo, ayudame!_ (Lo arrastra hacia una banca)**

 **Nino: _Enton..._ (Alya lo interrumpe silenciosamente mientras trata de llamar a Marinette de nuevo)**

 **Marinette: (Mensaje de voz) _Soy Marinette, deja tu mensaje ¡Peep! ¡Jiji!_**

 **Alya: _¡Urghh! Odio cuando Marinette desaparece y no responde mis llamadas ¡¿Dónde esta?!_**

 **Nino: _En serio, mi amigo Adrien es exactamente_ _igual_ _, pero te pones así cuando tu Papá quiere controlarlo todo_ (El móvil suena)**

Nino: _Si...ahora tiene sentido el porque sois iguales en ese aspecto._

Adrien: _Bueno...la verdad es que razón no te falta, Chat Noir es un buen escape de mi padre_ – Se encogió de hombros.

Marinette: _Encontraremos una manera de conseguirte mas libertad incluso siendo Adrien._

Alya: _¡Próxima misión: Liberando al gatito de la jaula!_ \- Dice como si fuera el titulo de una nueva película.

Sisi: _Menos coña, alguien podría hacer un Fanfic a partir de eso_ \- Advierte

 **[En las noticias: ¡BRAVO LADYBUG!]**

 **Nadia: _Una vez mas Ladybug y Chat Noir_ _han salvado a París de las garras de un villano._**

 **(Alya se fija en el yo-yo que Ladybug sujeta mientras saluda a las cámaras tímidamente)**

 **Alya: _¡Oye! ¡Creo que acabo de descubrir quien es la verdadera Ladybug!_ (Se acerca a Nino y le susurra en el oído) _Chloe._**

 **Nino: (Se hecha a reír) _¿Chloe? ¿En serio? Es muy_ _egocéntrica_ _para pensar en alguien que no sea ella y menos para salvar el mundo ¡Estas loca, chica!_**

 **Alya: _¡No estoy loca! ¡Ya veras!_**

Plagg: _Si, lo estas._

Alya: _¡Vale! Ya lo pillo ¿Si? Estaba equivocada, pero para ser justos,_ _había_ _evidencias._

Alix: _Confusas y_ _fácilmente_ _incomprendidas_ – Interrumpió.

Alya: _¡Que ya lo he entendido! La próxima vez me informare mas a fondo._

 **[En la ciudad]**

 **(Ladybug salta sobre los edificios, se escabulle tras un anuncio y se transforma de nuevo en Marinette)**

 **Tikki: (Desde el bolso de Marinette) _¡El tiempo vuela cuando salvas al mundo! ¡El día ya se acabó!_**

 **Marinette: _Dímelo a mi, ¡_ _Perdí_ _medio_ _día_ _de escuela y medio día de ver a Adrien!_**

Max: _No es verdad, de hecho lo acabas de ver...y de luchar junto a él._

Marinette: _Si, pero en ese momento no lo sabia_ – Se encogió de hombros.

 **Tikki: _¡Quien esta_ _detrás_ _de todo esto nos tienen_ _mordiéndonos_ _las uñas!_**

 **Marinette: (Riéndose) _¡Pero Tikki, si tu no tienes uñas!_ (Marinette entras en la panadería)**

 **Sabine: _Alya trajo tu mochila de la escuela, Marinette._**

 **Marinette: _¡Ah! Hola Mamá_**

 **Sabine: _Estas olvidadiza estos_ _días_ _¡Tal vez necesitas aire fresco y el ejercicio para ese cerebro en_ _desarrollo_ _!_**

 **Marinette: _Buena idea Mamá, comenzare mañana_ (Sabine besa la frente de su hija y luego la ve irse a su habitación)**

 **[Habitación]**

 **(Marinette comienza a hacer sus deberes)**

 **Marinette: _Ladybug salvo a París de la_ _destrucción_ _otra vez, pero quien va a salvar a Marinette de sus deberes_ (Ve una nota pegada) _¿Que es esto? "L_ _l_ _amame, ¡¿Ya se quien es la verdadera Ladybug?!"_**

 **Tikki: _¡No puede ser! ¿Crees que finalmente se haya dado cuenta?_**

 **Marinette: _Lo dudo, Alya siempre saca conclusiones antes de tener todos los hechos._**

Marinette miro a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

Alya: _¿_ _Pero bueno, es que este_ _episodio_ _se va a vasar en meterse conmigo?_

Sisi: _No, pero a todos nos hace gracia la confusión, ademas, como adulta eres la mejor periodista que hay en todo París, y tener a Ladybug y a su esposo como mejores amigos tiene sus ventajas._

Adrien y Marinette: _¡¿Esposo?!_ \- Dijeron totalmente rojos.

Sisi: _Ups...he hablado de mas...bueno ya se veía venir que seguirías juntos ¿Verdad?_

 **Tikki: _Pero por si acaso..._**

 **Marinette: _No te preocupes, Tikki, todo esta bajo control (Marinette trata de llamar a Alya pero no hay señal) ¡Ah! ¿No hay señal?_ (Sube a la terraza en busca de señal y se encuentra con un electricista)**

 **Electricista: _Lo siento_ _S_ _eñorita,_ _le estoy dando mantenimiento, todo el vecindario esta apagado ¡No habrá señal en una hora!_**

Sisi: _¡¿Una hora sin Internet?! ¡¿UNA HORA?!_

 **Tikki: _Tranquila Marinette_ (Dice cuando vuelven a entrar a la habitación) _Ya lo volverás a intentar luego, mejor concentrate y termina tus deberes._**

 **[Escuela]**

 **(Chloe y Sabrina entran en la escuela, la primera con pose arrogante y la segunda tímidamente)**

 **Chloe: _¡Hola a todos! ¡Hola! ¡Te ves fabuloso! Ay, no...tu no ¡Falta un mes para Halloween! ¿Sabias?_**

 **Nino: _¡No puedes hablar en serio! Si ella es un_ _Superhéroe_ _, yo soy el Mago de Oz._**

 **Alya: _¡Te digo que es Ladybug!_**

 **Nino: _¿Puedes demostrarlo?_**

Alya: _…_

Nino: _Exacto._

Alya: _Calla, Nino..._

 **[Habitación de Marinette]**

 **(Tikki y Marinette se despiertan)**

 **Tikki: _Uh...¿Que hora es?_**

 **Marinette: _Uhh...las clases comienzan en...¡¿Hace una hora?!_**

Alix: _Típico de Marinette._

Marinette solo se rio nerviosamente.

Marinette: _Acababa de luchar con un villano y estaba cansada, dadme un respiro._

Kim: _Pues Adrien no llegó tarde a clase y también había peleado._

Marinette: _Él es mas responsable que yo…_ \- Lloriqueo apoyándose en Adrien quien le acaricio el pelo divertido.

 **[Colegio]**

 **(Alya habla con Nino en las taquillas)**

 **Alya: _Ahora, no lo arruines_ (Empuja a Nino hacia Chloe haciendo que se estrelle en una de las taquillas cerca de ella)**

 **Nino: _Oh, uhh… ¡Ladybug! ¿Ya la viste?_ (Nervioso)**

 **Chloe: _Uh, ¿Que clase de broma es?_**

 **Nino: _Uh, ahh… lo que quise decir es que si a viste a Ladybug ayer Es asombrosa ¿Verdad? ¿Me pregunto quien es en realidad...?_**

 **Chloe: _Uhh...te desvelaste limpiando, Nino, obviamente no dormiste bien._**

 **(Alya hace una foto de la taquilla de Chloe)**

 **Sabrina: _Uh, ¡Chloe, Alya esta viendo en tu taquilla!_**

 **Alya: _¡Es mentira! ¡Claro que no! (Kim le quita el móvil a Alya) ¡Oye! ¡Dámelo!_**

 **Chloe: (Ve la foto) _¿Y ahora quien es la mentirosa?_ (Burlona)**

 **[Oficina del Director]**

 **Chloe: _¡Esa de_ _ahí_ _a invadido mi privacidad! ¡Y tengo pruebas!_ (Señala acusatoriamente a Alya)**

Chloe: _¿_ _Yo soy_ _tan melodramática?_

Max: _¿Quieres que respondamos?_

Chloe: _No, mejor no._

 **Alya: _¡¿Que?! ¡Lo_ _único_ _que he hecho es hacer una foto!_**

 **Director: _Lo siento, no hay_ _política_ _escolar sobre la_ _invasión_ _de privacidad._**

 **Chloe: (Enrabiada) _Entonces_ _, entonces...¡_ _Irrumpir_ _y entrar!_**

 **Alya: _¡Yo no he "_ _irrumpido_ _" en su taquilla! ¡Estaba abierta!_**

 **Director: _¿No te robaron nada?_**

 **Chloe: _¡Solo mi alma misma! ¡Mi casillero es mi jardín secreto!_ _¡El que entra sin ser invitado asalta mi ser interno, me roba la fuerza de vida!_ (Se larga a llorar falsa y dramáticamente en el pecho de Kim)**

 **Director: (Perplejo) _Uhhh...correcto, Alya te quedas castigada una hora._**

 **Chloe: (Sonríe maliciosamente y va hacia el escritorio del Director) _¿Me fallan los_ _oídos_ _? ¿Escuche que le_ _dará_ _una miserable hora de castigo a una atroz criminal? ¡Sabrina!_**

 **Sabrina: _Las reglas criminales señalan que cualquier estudiante_ _culpable_ _de robo debe ser suspendido una semana entera._**

 **Director: _Si, si...pero ella no ha robado nada._**

 **Chloe: _No creo que mi Papi sea de la misma opinión._ (Juega con el móvil en sus manos como amenaza)**

 **Director: (Alterado) _Uhh...bueno Chloe, no molestemos a tu padre, el honorable alcalde con una situaci_ _ó_ _n sin importancia_ (Chloe marca a su padre) _Ehh...quiero decir...¡Alya, estas suspendida por una semana!_ (Chloe cuelga satisfecha)**

 **Alya: _¡¿Que?! ¡Esto es_ _muy_ _injuso! ¡Voy a protestar por es_ _t_ _o en el blog de la_ _escuela_ _!_ (Levantandose de su asiento)**

 **Director:** **(Mira a Chloe que vuelve a amenazar con el** **teléfono** **) (Suspira)** _ **El blog de la**_ _ **escuela**_ __ _ **también**_ _ **se**_ _ **suspende.**_

 **Alya: (Mira furiosa a Chloe) _¡Ella o es un Superhéroe, es una Super-loca!_**

Chloe: _Si...lo siento por eso, me aprobeché de que mi padre esta en un lugar superior en París...no deberia hacer eso..._

Alya: _Pues no, però ahora ves desde afuera como somos todos y podemos ver como mejorar, tu ya vas por buen camino para ser la mejor version de ti misma, ahora nos toca a los demas, yo no deberia haberme metido donde no me llamaban._

Sisi: _Sabias palabras._

 **[Guarida de Hawk Moth]**

 **Hawk Moth: _Ahh...la vida escolar, un experimento_ _científico_ _, una placa de petri que cultiva secretos, mentiras y_ _traición_ _, un prospero vivero para mis pequeños Akumas_ (Transforma un Akuma) _¡Vuela mi pequeño Akuma y haz tu trabajo!_**

Sisi: _Bueno...en eso tiene razón._

Tikki: _¿A que te refieres?_

Sisi: _¡Vamos! El colegio es como una telenovela de mala muerte._

 **[Colegio]**

 **Marinette: _¡Llego tarde, llego tardee, llego tarde, llego muy muy tarde!_ (Entra corriendo)**

 **(Alya camina cabizbaja saliendo de la escuela, intenta llamar a Marinette pero vuelve a saltar el contestador de voz, esconde la cabeza entre las piernas y el Akuma posé su teléfono.**

 **Hawk Moth: _Lady Wifi, supe a_ _través_ _de la red que quieres desenmascarar a Ladybug...quiero ayudarte si tu aceptas ayudarme_ _también._**

 **Alya: _¡_ _Expondré_ _las mentiras de cualquiera que oculte la_ _verdad_ _! ¡_ _Inscribe-me_ _!_ (Se transforma en Lady Wifi)**

Alya: _Bueno, al menos no me veo mal._

Marinette: _Da gracias a ello, porque a Hawk Moth se le ocurre cada cosa...¡Espera! ¿Él es quien diseña los trajes o no puede decidir?_ \- Le preguntó a Tikki.

Tikki: _Según_ _tengo entendido_ _si que diseña los trajes al igual que los poderes._

Adrien: _Pues que diseñador mas malo, pasa de lo ridículo a lo normal sin intermedio._

Sisi: _Jejeje...si..._

 **[En clases]**

 **(Marinette se inclina hacia delante para hablar con Nino)**

 **Marinette: _¿Donde esta Alya?_**

 **Nino: _La expulsaron._**

 **Marinette: _¡¿QUE?!_**

 **Srta Bustier: _¡Marinette! ¿Si vas a llegar tarde serias tan amable de hacerlo en silencio?_ (Regaña)**

 **Marinette: _Perdón_ _…_ (Se vuelve hacia Nino) _Pero, ¿Que pasó?_**

 **Nino: _En resumen, la acusaron de irrumpir en el casillero de Chloe, es decir, de Ladybug…_**

 **Marinette: _¡¿QUE?!_**

 **Srta Bustier: _¡Se acabo, Marinette! ¡Vete a la oficina del director!_ (Marinette obedece cabizbaja)**

Marinette: _Debo aprender a ser mas discreta._

Alya: _Y a manejar mas tus emociones._

Marinette: _Gracias, amiga..._

Alya: _De nada._

 **Adrien: _¿De que estas hablando?_ (Le susurra a Nino)**

 **Nino: _Exactamente lo que dije, Alya dice que Chloe es Ladybug ¡Esta loca!_**

 **(Adrien se gira para ver a Chloe con temor y ella le guiña un ojo)**

 **(Mientras tanto Marinette ya a llegado a la oficina del director)**

 **Marinette: _¿Sr Damocles?_ (Abre la puerta) _¿Señor? ¿¡Huhh!?_ (El director parece estar pausado con el símbolo de "Stop" delante de él. El ordenador se enciende revelando a Lady Wifi)**

 **Lady Wifi: (Transmitiendo) _¡Soy Lady Wifi, reveladora de la verdad! Para nuestro primer anuncio su_ _director_ _quiere informarles algo, entonces, Sr Damocles, ¿Es cierto que usted suspendo, injustamente, a una estudiante llamada Alya?_**

 **Director: _Uh...si, es cierto._**

 **Lady Wifi: _¿Entonces fue_ _prejuicioso_ _, parcial y totalmente injusto?_**

 **Director: _Si, así es…_**

 **Marinette: (Se fija en el adorno del móvil de la villana) _¡Ay no!_ _¡Alya! ¡Tikki, hay que transformarnos!_**

 **Tikki: _Va a pelear contra tu mejor amiga._**

 **Marinette: _¡No! ¡Voy a salvar a mi mejor amiga! ¡Tikki, transformame!_ (Marinette se transforma en Ladybug)**

Sisi: _¿No te paraste a pensar que aunque estaba congelado el Director podía ver y oír? Si hubiera sido así Lady Wifi no hubiera tenido que hacer demasiado para saber quien es Ladybug._

Tikki: _La verdad es que yo tampoco pensé en esa posibilidad…_

Marinette: _Hemos de ser mas cuidadosas._

 **Lady Wifi: _En mi_ _próxima_ _exclusiva los llevare a co_ _n_ _ocer a la chica que se esconde tras la mascara de Ladybug_ (Lanza un símbolo de pausa al director y este se congela) _¡Sigan_ _conectados_ _!_ (Se apaga el ordenador)**

 **Srta Bustier: _¡Todos, por su seguridad vayan directo a casa, ahora! ¡Y no_ _olvidéis_ _leer los_ _capítulos_ _cuatro y cinco!_ (Los alumnos huyen a sus casas)**

Alix: _¡Eso, eso! Un villano puede destruir París, pero no os olvidéis de los deberes, pffff, típico._

 **[Los baños de la escuela]**

 **Adrien: _Si Chloe es Ladybug como Alya dice, entonces Lady Wifi ira directo a su casa._**

 **Plagg: _Y_ _también_ _significa_ _que estas enamorado de Chloe_ (Se burla maliciosamente)**

Marinette: _¿Vuestra relación se vasa en meterse el uno con el otro y dar queso?_

Plagg y Adrien: _Básicamente si._

 **Adrien: _¡Plagg,_ _transformarme_ _!_ (Adrien se transforma en Chat Noir)**

 **(Chat Noir llega a un edificio donde puede ver a Chloe, utiliza su bastón para ampliar la imagen y ve a Chloe disfrazada de Ladybug)**

 **Chat Noir: _¿Que? ¡No puede ser ella!_**

 **Ladybug: (Aparece a su lado) _No sabia que te gustaba espiar._**

 **Chat Noir: (Aliviado) _¡Ladybug! Pero…_**

 **Ladybug: _Por favor, tu no crees que ella es la verdadera Ladybug ¿Verdad?_ (Ladybug mira su yo-yo, Chloe se enreda con su yo-yo y cae pesadamente al suelo)**

 **Chat Noir: _Por supuesto que no._**

 **Ladybug: _Ademas, quien puede imaginar que esa chica es Ladybug, ella es una admiradora ¿Una Copy-Cat?_ (Sonríe)**

 **Chat Noir: _Cierto._**

 **[En el hotel]**

 **(Chloe sigue jugando a ser Ladybug tratando de desenredarse cuando suena su móvil)**

 **Chloe: _¿Hola?_ (El móvil empieza a brillar y ella asustada lo deja caer en el suelo, en ese momento aparece lady Wifi)**

 **Lady Wifi: _Hola, ¿Como te va Ladybug?_ (Chloe trata de huir pero Lady Wifi la pausa)**

 **Ladybug: _Hay esta Lady Wifi…_ (Ambos héroes van hacia el hotel)**

 **Lady Wifi: (Coloca un icono de cámara desde la que transmite en directo a todo París) _Vaya, vaya, mi corazonada era correctisima. Todos_ _creen_ _que la chica debajo del disfraz de Ladybug es un ángel,_ _piénsenlo_ _bien amigos, la verdadera Ladybug es...¡Chloe Burgeois! ¿Lo creen?_ (La verdadera Ladybug y Chat Noir entran en escena) _¿Vosotros quienes sois?_ (Chat posa en plan "Súper Héroe")**

 **Chat Noir: _Uhh…_**

 **Lady Wifi: (Mira a Ladybug y luego mira a Chloe) _¡Pero_ _creía_ _que tu eras_ _L_ _adybug!_**

 **Chat Noir: _Lamento estropear tu exclusiva, para la_ _próxima_ _confirma los datos._**

Alya: _¡Que si, joder! ¡Que a la próxima investigare a fondo! ¡Y encima empezamos con los chistes malos!_

Marinette: _Venga Alya, no te enfades._

Nino: _Si nena, todos nos equivocamos y acusamos a una chica aleatoria de ser Ladybug._

Alya: _¡Nino!_

Nino miro a Adrien en busca de ayuda.

Adrien: _A mi no me mires, tu solo te has metido en esto._

 **Lady Wifi: _Vas a lamentarlo_ (Libera a Chloe de mala gana)**

 **Ladybug: _¿Alya?_**

 **Lady Wifi: _Alya esta desconectada, yo soy Lady Wifi ¡Noticia! ¡Ladybug, veamos quien eres en realidad!_ (Ella trata de pausarlos pero Ladybug y Chat Noir esquivan todos los ataques)**

 **Ladybug: _¡_ _Sígueme_ _!_**

 **Chat Noir: _¿Cual es el plan?_**

 **Ladybug: (Bajando las escaleras) _Obtiene sus poderes del móvil, así que vamos a llevarla al_ _sótano_ _donde no hay señal._**

 **Chat Noir : _Sin señal no hay poder ¡Genial, Mi lady!_**

 **Ladybug: _¡Hay que bajar mas!_ (Lady Wifi sigue atacándolos)**

 **Lady Wifi: _¡No puedes escapar de mi, Ladybug!_ (Pero se da cuenta de que ya no hay señal)**

 **Ladybug: _¡Preparate!_**

 **Chat Noir: _¡Oye! ¿A que te dedicas cuando no eres Ladybug?_ (Pregunta de golpe y sin venir a cuento)**

Iván: _¿Ese era el momento adecuado?_

Adrien: _Tan bueno como cualquier otro ¿No?_

 **Ladybug: (Se golpea la frente con fastidio) _¿Que no ves que estoy un poco ocupada? ¡Esta volviendo al hotel!_**

 **Chat Noir: _¡A cerrado la puerta! Oye, te das cuenta de que tal vez nos conozcamos en la vida normal_ (Y sigue insistiendo...)**

 **Ladybug: _Lo dudo...¡Esta cerrada!_**

Alya: _Pues no lo dudes tanto, el gatito llevaba la razón._

 **Chat Noir: _Esta la a dejado abierta._**

 **Ladybug: _Preparate para una emboscada a la de tres. Una...dos...¡Tres!_ (Entran de golpe pero en la habitación no hay nadie, solo un puñado de móviles colocados por todas partes de forma sospechosa y conveniente)**

 **Chat Noir: _Ahh...mucho esfuerzo para la emboscada._**

 **Ladybug: _Sígueme_ _, ¿Donde se esta escondiendo? ¿Y que son todos estos_ _móviles_ _?_ (Lady Wifi aparece por los móviles y comienza atacarles, esta vez se la toma contra el pobre Chat)**

 **Chat Noir: _¿Por que me ataca a mi? ¡_ _Creía_ _que te_ _perseguía_ _a ti!_ (Chat es lanzado contra la pared quedando herido, Ladybug trata de capturar a Lady Wifi pero esta solo se desvanece)**

Marinette: _Gracias por el apoyo ¬¬_

Adrien: _¡Oye, que no esperaba que la tomara en mi contra!_

 **Lady Wifi: _Jajaja ¡No_ _podéis_ _atraparme!_ (Saltando de móvil en móvil)**

 **Ladybug: _¡Claro que puedo!_ (Comienza a romper todos los móviles con su yo-yo)**

 **(Lady Wifi logra llevar a Ladybug a la cocina y cierra la puerta blanqueadora con sus poderes)**

 **Chat Noir: _No, no, no...¡Resiste Ladybug!_ (Mira los planos del hotel en su bastón) _¡Claro, el elevador de servicio!_**

 **(Mientras tanto en las cocinas la pelea seguía hasta que Lady Wifi logra atrapar a Ladybug con sus poderes, coloca una cámara y comienza a transmitir a todo París)**

 **Lady Wifi: _¿Y quien es Ladybug? ¿Es una_ _súper_ _heroína_ _o una_ _súper_ _rara? ¿Como confiar en alguien cuando no sabemos quien es en realidad? ¡Tenemos_ _derecho_ _a saber!_ (Intenta quitarle la mascara a Ladybug pero no puede) _¿Porque no puedo despegarlo?_**

 **Ladybug: _Uhh...¿Porque es_ _mágico_ _?_ (Dice como si fuera obvio)**

 **Chat Noir: (Apareciendo por el elevador) _¡Se te acaban los minutos, Lady Wifi!_**

Nino: _Chistes…_

Alya: _...Malos._

 **Lady Wifi: _Oh, pero que_ _romántico_ _,_ _el gatito viene a salvar a su bichito de amor._**

 **Ladybug: _¡Yo no soy su "Bichito de amor"!_**

Adrien: _Si, lo eres_ – Sonrió de la misma forma que Chat.

Marinette suspiro.

Marinette: _Si, lo se gatito, lo se_ – Adrien grito victorioso y la beso con alegría.

 **Chat Noir: _Luego hablaremos sobre eso_ (Chat le guiña un ojo a Ladybug antes de que la pelea empiece de nuevo, durante la pelea Chat queda atrapado en el congelador y en la caída se le cae el Miraculous convirtiéndose de nuevo en Adrien y Plagg sale del Miraculous)**

 **Plagg: _¡Uh...oh...!_**

 **Adrien: _¡Ah! ¡Mi anillo!_**

 **Plagg: _Oh...hace mucho frio ¿Donde esta?_**

 **Adrien: (Buscando desesperadamente el anillo) _¡Ayudame, por favor!_**

Kim: _Menudo momento para perder el anillo, compañero._

Adrien: _A mi me lo vas a decir._

 **(Mientras tanto...)**

 **Lady Wifi: _Vaya, vaya...¿Que voy a hacer con vosotros dos?_ (Mientras ve a Ladybug tratando de liberarse)**

 **Hawk Moth: _¡_ _Obligarla_ _a utilizar el Lucky Charm! Eso_ _hará_ _que regrese a su verdadera identidad y su Miraculous sera mio._**

 **Lady Wifi: _Si no lo sacas pronto se_ _volverá_ _helado de gato , jajaja ¡Buena suerte con tu gatito helado! ¡Tengo tras noticias que cubrir!_ (Desaparece)**

Alya: _Oh dios…_

Nino: _Es_ _contagioso_ _, los chistes son_ _contagiosos._

Adrien y Marinette: _Bueno, vale ya._

Marinette: _Lo pillamos, nuestros chistes son malísimos._

Adrien: _Pero es que es justo eso lo que los hace tan buenos_ – Se ríe.

 **Ladybug: _¿Huh?_**

 **[Fuera del hotel]**

 **(Chloe sale corriendo a abrazar a su padre que esta junto a la policía)**

 **Alcalde: _¿Chloe...?_ (Pero entonces el teléfono de Chloe suena y ella lo coge...¡Y como era de esperar Lady Wifi sale de él!)**

Todos: _…_

Sisi: _¿Sin comentarios? ¿Chloe?_

Chloe: _…_

Chloe: _¡Vale! ¡Fue una estupidez por mi parte!_

 **Lady Wifi: _¿Como_ _están_ _? ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Les presentare la historia noticiosa ganadora de premios que todos han esperado!_**

 **[Dentro del hotel]**

 **Ladybug: (Intentando liberar a Chat) _¡Te sacare de ahí, Chat Noir!_**

 **Adrien: _¡S...si, no hay prisa!_**

Plagg: _Traducción: ¡Por dios date prisa! ¡QUE ME CONGELO!_

 **Lady Wifi: _¡No parpadeen porque Ladybug esta a punto de dejarnos conocer su verdadera identidad!_**

 **Ladybug: _¡Lucky Charm!_ (Crea un caja de metal) _Ojalá sea la caja de la suerte..._ (Se fija en su entorno) _¡Pues claro, el microondas!_**

 **Adrien: (Encuentra su anillo) _¡Lo_ _encontré_ _, lo_ _encontré_ _!_**

Adrien: _Y justo a tiempo._

 **Ladybug: _Por favor microondas, haz tu magia..._ (Lanza el microondas contra la puerta y la caja de metal dentro del microondas, causando que el microondas explote derribando la puerta. Chat cae en los brazos de Ladybug) _¿Estas bien, Chat Noir?_ (Su Miraculous suena)**

 **Chat Noir: _¡Usaste tu Lucky Charm! No queda mucho tiempo._**

 **Lady Wifi: _Exacto._**

 **Chat Noir: _¡Probemos a abrir la puerta!_**

 **Ladybug: _No podemos, el microondas no funciona_ (Mira hacia la cámara que esta transmitiendo en vivo y sonríe astutamente susurrándole algo a Chat Noir)**

 **Chat Noir: _Entendido_ (Chat tapa a cámara con una sartén teniendo una expresión desternillante)**

 **Lady Wifi: (Confusa) _¿Que esta pasando?_**

 **Hawk Moth: _¡No dejes que mi Miraculous se escape!_**

 **Lady Wifi: _Si._**

 **Chat Noir: _Iré_ _a bloquear la antena del Wifi_ (Entra en el elevador)**

 **Ladybug: _¡Suerte!_**

 **(Lady Wifi va al techo a atacar a Chat Noir)**

 **Chat Noir: (Ve la antena) _¡Aquí esta! ¡Cataclismo!_ (Cuando esta a punto de destruirla aparece Lady Wifi)**

 **Lady Wifi: _¡Buena idea, lindo gatito, pero no te dejare desconectarme tan fácilmente!_ (Comienza a atacarlo intentando pausarlo)**

 **Ladybug: _De prisa, Chat Noir…_**

 **(Chat Noir y Lady Wifi siguen peleando hasta que Chat consigue destruir la antena)**

 **Lady Wifi: _¡Nooo!_ (La antena se destruye y los poderes de Lady Wifi quedan anulados) _¡He perdido la señal!_**

 **Chat Noir: _¡Dame ese_ _móvil_ _!_**

 **(Chat intenta quitarle el móvil pero Lady Wifi lo esquiva. Ladybug aparece y le quita el móvil)**

Alya: _Eso era trampa ¡Erais dos contra uno!_

Marinette: _Lo siento, Alya, pero los buenos siempre ganan._

 **Ladybug: (Rompe el móvil liberando al Akuma) _No mas maldades para ti pequeño Akuma ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad!_ (Captura el Akuma con el yo-yo) _¡Te tengo!_ (Purifica el Akuma) _Adiós_ _mariposita ¡Miraculous Ladybug!_ (Todo vuelve a la normalidad y Lady Wifi vuelve a ser Alya)**

 **Alya: _¿Que?_**

 **Ladybug y Chat Noir: _¡Ganamos!_ (Chocan puños)**

 **Alya: _¡Ladybug! ¡Wow! ¡Chat Noir! ¿_ _Podría_ _entrevistaros? ¡Voy por mi_ _teléfono_ _!_ (Se va apurada)**

 **Chat Noir: (Su Miraculous suena) _Uh...debemos irnos, tenemos un minuto._**

 **Alya: (Cuando vuelve) _¡Oh, no! ¡Ya se han ido!_**

Alya: _¡Me debéis una entrevista!_

Marinette: _Lo siento_ – Dijo abrazándola – _Es que se nos acababa el tiempo, apenas tuvimos tiempo de escondernos._

 **(Ladybug esta a punto de esconderse en un cuarto pero Chat la detiene)**

 **Chat Noir: _¡Espera!_ (El Miraculous vuelve a sonar) _No le diré a nadie quien eres. Palabra de gato._**

 **Ladybug: _Nadie debe saber quienes somos...ni siquiera nosotros_ (Su voz es comprensiva pero con decisión)**

 **(Ella cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Chat hace amago de abrirla tentado a saber quien es el amor de su vida...pero finalmente decide no traicionar su confianza con una sonrisa triste y se va)**

Marinette: _Gracias, gatito._

Adrien: _No podía traicionar tu confianza de esa forma._

Marinette: _Por cosas como estas te quiero tanto_.

La pareja se acurruco amorosamente.

Sisi: _Son tiernos y a la vez empalagosos._

 **Tikki: _¡Fiu! Eso a estado demasiado cerca._**

 **Marinette: _Y que lo digas, Tikki_ (Abre la puerta, ve que no hay nadie y sale disimulando tan bien como puede)**

 **[Fuera del hotel]**

 **Plagg: _¡Era la_ _oportunidad_ _para saber quien es realmente el amor de tu vida! ¿En que pensabas?_**

 **Adrien: _Ese es el asunto, Plagg. No estaba pensando,_ _seguía_ _mi corazón._**

La pareja se besó

 **Hawk Moth: (Desde su guarida) _Un_ _día_ _tu mascara_ _caerá_ _, Ladybug ¡Y_ _entones_ _no_ _tendrás_ _m_ _as_ _opción_ _que entregarme tu Miraculous!_**

 **[Casa de Marinette]**

 **(Marinette esta en** **la** **terraza hablando con Tikki)**

 **Tikki: _¿Le vas a decir? ¿Es lo que tu_ _corazón_ _dice?_**

 **Marinette: _A veces el_ _corazón_ _te dice una cosa, pero un_ _súper_ _héroe_ _antes de decidir siempre piensa_**

 **Alya: _¡Marinette!_**

 **Marinette: _¡Waaahhh!_ (Tikki se esconde rápidamente)**

 **Alya: _¡Mira mi Smartphone! Hace avergonzar al anterior ¡Mira estas fotos!_**

 **Marinette: _¿Huh? ¿Porque tienes tantas fotos de Adrien?_**

 **Alya: _Bueno...si le pones una mascara y disfraz...¿No crees que se parece un poco a Chat Noir?_ (Le enseña una poto donde efectivamente, solo un ciego no se daría cuenta de que son la misma persona)**

Sisi: _Exacto._

Alix: _Visto así…_

Mylène: _Es increíble que no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes._

 **Marinette: _¿Estas loca? ¡Él es mil veces mejor que Chat Noir!_**

 **Alya: _¡Oye! Creo que Chat Noir es muy astuto._**

 **Marinette: _Por cierto, deja de tomarle fotos a Adrien...¡A menos que me las pases despues!_ (Le quita el móvil a Alya jugetonamente)**

 **Alya: _¡_ _Devuélvemelo_ _!_ (Se ríe)**

 **Marinette: _¡No!_**

 **Alya: _¡Oh, por favor, Marinette! ¿Y si se te cae? ¡Todos sabemos que eres muy_ _distraída_ _!_ (Ambas se ríen alegremente)**

 **[Ending]**

Marinette: _¿Que_ _haría_ _yo sin ti?_

Alya: _Las dos nos_ _perderíamos._

Alya y Marinette se rieron y se abrazaron con fuerza

Sisi: _¿Listos para seguir?_

Max: _¿Cual le sigue?_

Sisi: _Evilustrator._

 _ **Contestando Reviews:**_

 **DANIELA123: _Me alegro mucho de que te gustara y espero que este a la altura de las expectativas, pido disculpas por la espera, me a tomado mas tiempo (mucho mas tiempo) del que pensaba jeje_**

 **Karen Agreste: _Gracias por entender y ser tan pacientes, me alegro que de que esta historia guste y espero que este capitulo también te guste._**


End file.
